FanFic - Quinn Fabray y Tú
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: Una historia donde Quinn y Tú son los protagonistas, no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Eres un estudiante de Yale con problemas familiares e inseguridades que siempre ha admirado a cierta ex animadora de forma anónima y silenciosa hasta que, un día, tienes la oportunidad de conocerla convirtiéndose en la persona que siempre has querido y que te ayudara a averiguar más sobre ti.
1. Capítulo 1: Quinn Fabray

Capítulo 1: Quinn Fabray.

_No hay nadie alrededor, todo está oscuro. Escucho pasos y cada vez se acercan más y más mientras mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho a medida que los oía aún más cerca. Abrazo mis piernas de modo en que escondo mi cara bañada en lágrimas. Tiemblo, tiemblo mucho. Mi pequeño cuerpecillo se esconde en la esquina más apartada de la entrada. De repente silencio y sé que esto va mal, la perilla comienza a girar lentamente torturándome un poco más con cada movimiento, mi pecho duele, sudo… La puerta se abre de golpe y la figura de un hombre se hace presente mientras era presa del miedo que ahora recorría cada poro de mi piel…_

Me despierta un sonido continuo, jamás ame tanto al reloj despertador. Me levanto hasta quedar de una forma en la que podía sentarme en la cama y aprieto el botón que apagaba la alarma previamente programada.

Estoy con mi respiración agitada y me maldigo internamente por no ser capaz de pasar una noche decente. Trato de calmarme y al pasar la mano por mi frente compruebo que mi flequillo está empapado y al ponerme las gafas que yacen en la mesa de cama junto a la discreta lámpara que ahora se encontraba prendida noté que, además de que todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor también lo estaba la camiseta negra de Yale que uso de pijama.

Ya eran las 6:00 am por lo que me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar, cuando hube terminado me puse los primeros vaqueros que vi en mi ropero, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra negra de manga ¾, cepille mi cabello lo suficiente como para que al menos luciera arreglado sin mucho esfuerzo y me colgué la mochila negra de lado. Salí del pequeño departamento rumbo a la Universidad.

Yale era un gran lugar si es que querías estudiar ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo leyes, antropología, finanzas… Artes…

Yo no estoy estudiando ninguna de esas, yo estoy en Medicina ya que mi madre planea que la tradición de médicos en la familia continúe por muchas generaciones más, además, yo amo ayudar a la gente y esta es solo otra forma de hacerlo eficazmente ¿No?

Caminó justamente al salón de biología, que es mi primera clase del día cuando la veo. La dulce y elegante figura de una joven rubia de ojos avellana. Noto a mi corazón empezar a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal y mis manos comienzan ambas a sudar.

Todo en ella es perfecto, su cabello es dorado como el Sol, sus ojos tienen esa mirada tan intensa y bella, su cuerpo adornado por un lindo vestido floreado, sus labios rosas con esa sonrisa tan seductora, sus expresiones faciales y no hablemos de su trasero… Ella es perfecta, tanto que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar quedar mucho más que aturdida y, aun así, eso sería poco. Y así era justo como me encontraba cuando ocurrió lo que menos esperaba: _me miró_.

Fue una de esas miradas que duran fracciones de segundo y solo las das por casualidad pero eso fue todo lo que bastó para que mi espina dorsal completa se viera recorrida por una descarga eléctrica que también cruzó el resto de mi cuerpo. Instantáneamente baje la mirada sonrojada y fue eso lo que dio inicio a la siguiente serie de acontecimientos. Con la cabeza agachada, seguí caminando por lo que mi visión de lo que había frente a mí era casi nula por lo que no vi que alguien abría una puerta de golpe. Solo recuerdo un dolor fuerte en mi frente, mis lentes enterrarse de alguna manera y de pronto ya estaba en el suelo.

Comencé a buscar mis lentes a tientas ya que con el impacto se habían caído, aunque mi visión no era tan mala aún veía algo borroso. Pude distinguir una mano ofreciéndome los anteojos y en seguida los tomes murmurándole agradecimientos cortos.

-Oh, Dios ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una voz femenina. Me coloqué los lentes y levanté la mirada para ver a la persona protagonista de tal gentil acto.

-Eh… Si, si… Estoy…- Me trabe a mitad de la frase al encontrarme a esos ojos verde/avellana que tanto había estado admirando tiempo atrás. No pude evitar sonrojarme por completo debido a la vergüenza y al hecho de saber que aquella hermosa joven se encontraba de pie tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar mi trasero del piso. Ahora mi corazón palpitaba tan ruidosamente que tuve miedo de que aquella princesa personificada lo escuchara así que con brusquedad me paré sin ni siquiera mirar la mano de la rubia y sacudí mis pantalones por la parte trasera.- Estoy bien. Gracias.- Hablé demasiado rápido para lo normal, debe estar considerando seriamente en que soy un bicho raro.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar, eso te pasa por estar más que distraid…- Continuo hablando y yo continúe con la cabeza agachada, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y no era para menos, la chica que siempre he querido que me hablara lo estaba haciendo, esta era una oportunidad única… Lástima que las oportunidades únicas siempre las echó a perder.

-Debo ir a clase.- Fue todo lo que atiné a decir antes de salir casi volando de ahí.

Todo el camino me la pasé recriminándome por el estúpido y maleducado comportamiento que tuve. Se me había dado la oportunidad de hablar con ella cuando mostró una preocupación sincera ¿Y yo que hago? Cortarla a media frase y correr. Eso fue verdaderamente patético, debí al menos preguntarle su nombre o algo…

Igual, no es que sea muy sociable que digamos, no tengo ni un amigo en el Instituto y, de alguna manera, creo que es mejor así. Pasa el día y el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana seguía reproduciéndose en mi mente reprochándome una y otra vez mi actitud pero, lo que más recordaba, eran sus ojos clavados en los míos… ¡Dios! La primera vez que la tengo tan cerca y lo hecho a perder olímpicamente.

Terminan las clases, vago un rato por el campus hasta que llego a un escenario. Subo sin pensarlo mucho… es más, no lo pensé para nada y miro hacia las butacas admirando cada rincón que mis ojos pueden captar.

Amo la música, amo cantar. Es algo que siempre he hecho y siempre haré. Mamá no me deja que me dedique a eso, dice que es algo infantil y que solo es un sueño y nada más. "_No puedes vivir de la música" _fue lo que me dijo una vez y, pensando que solo era un capricho, me pagó clases de canto que no hicieron más que reformar mi amor a las artes.

De repente, unas ganas intensas de cantar me golpearon en el momento exacto en que recordé aquella mirada por milésima vez. Una melodía comenzó a colarse en mi mente, sujeté fuertemente la correa de la mochila que aún colgaba de lado en mi hombro derecho y creyéndome sola comencé a dejarme llevar.

_Mírame…_

_En nada me consigo… concentrar…_

_Ando despistado, todo lo hago mal…_

_Soy un desastre y no sé…_

_Que está pasando…_

Y eso era exacto lo que a mí me sucedía. Desde que vi a esa chica cuyo nombre no conozco mi situación comenzó a cambiar de cierta forma…

_Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo_

_Me llegas a desesperar_

_Es tan grande lo que siento por ti_

_Que tenerte no bastará_

_¿Qué es esto que me invita a vivir?_

_Que me da la ilusión_

_¿Qué será esta fuerza_

_Que a todos nos une de dos en dos?_

_Será la fuerza del corazón._

_Y es la fuerza que te lleva_

_Que te empuja y que te llena_

_Que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios._

_Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión_

_Si la fuerza es del corazón._

_Es algo que te lía, la descarga de energía_

_Que te va quitando la razón_

_Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión_

_Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón…_

La última nota y todos mis sentimientos contenidos salieron de mi interior, ahora ya estaba más tranquila, incluso pensaba que el resto del día resultaría más relajado hasta que unos aplausos sonaron debajo del escenario en un espacio que no pude identificar hasta después.

Dirigí mi mirada a donde el sonido provenía y lo que vi me dejo más que helada: Aquella chica rubia se encontraba escondida entre las butacas desde no sé qué momento pero ahora se mostraba de pie. Mi cara tomó un color rojo tomate mientras que mi timidez me obligó a bajar la mirada al piso.

-Lo siento…- Dije casi de inmediato mientras bajaba del escenario de un salto.- Creí que yo podía…

-¡Oh! No, no…-Me interrumpió.- Soy yo la que debería pedirte una disculpa. ¿Sabes? Cantas bastante bien.- Un halago, un sencillo y casual halago logró que mi cara se pusiera aún más roja si eso era posible. ¿Ven ese punto rojo? Soy yo, estaba más que segura que mi cara podía ser usada por Santa Claus para darle un descanso a la nariz de Rodolfo. Si tan solo ella supiera que se la estaba cantando a ella indirectamente sin saber que lo hacía directamente…

Y ese pensamiento hizo que comenzara a sudar.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees?- Pregunté de forma tímida.

-Por supuesto. Fue increíble, no había visto tal presencia en el escenario desde preparatoria.- Dijo sonriente. No conteste o, más bien, no supe qué contestar, el hecho de que estuviera parada justo frente a mí era algo que me ponía en una situación que me hacía sentir nervios por lo que solo me limité a sonreírle mostrándole que le hacía caso. -¿Eso era español?- Preguntó luego de un rato de permanecer en silencio.

-Uh… Uh-huh.- Le respondí aún con los nervios de punta. Mi cabeza agachada tenía un sonrojo cruzándola, no me atrevía a mirarla y solo me dedicaba a dibujar círculos en el suelo con la punta de mi pie.

-Tienes una gran pronunciación.

-Es que soy de Latinoamérica.- Dije casi de inmediato. Mis calificaciones y el dinero de mi familia es lo que me mantiene en New Heaven, soy la única de mi familia que vive en esta parte de Estados Unidos.

-Wow… Con que latina ¿No?- Asentí.- Yo tengo una amiga que es latina también.- Agregó colocando su mano en la cintura.

-En… ¿En serio? ¿De dónde?

-Ella nació en Lima Heights Adjacent pero la mayoría de su familia viene de allá.- Explicó- Tal vez la conozcas…

-No, no creo.- Interrumpí.- No por ser latinos nos conocemos todos. Típico de mí, cuando los nervios se apoderan de mí suelo estar a la defensiva. Tuve una sensación de querer que algo me golpeara y esperé la respuesta hostil o, al menos, fría pero me equivoqué, de hecho, me sorprendió bastante cuando, en vez de eso, sonrió más ampliamente como si hubiera dicho algún chiste o algo así.

-No me refería a eso. Lo que sucede es que salió en un comercial a nivel nacional de crema vaginal.- Y así, señoras y señores, se mete la pata. Querer que la tierra me tragara era poco.

-Oh… Se… Se ve buena persona.- Comenté al recordar a aquella joven morena que daba la impresión de ser amable en aquel comercial. De pronto una pequeña risa de parte de ella llegó a mis oídos cual melodía. Era hermosa. -¿Dije algo gracioso?- A pesar del lindo momento, me confundí por la reacciona irónica de parte de la joven.

-No… Es solo que… Santana no es precisamente eso. No digo que sea mala pero… Es intensa.- Parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras que describieran perfecto a su amiga.

-¿Santana?

-Sí, así se llama. Santana López.

-Bonito nombre.- Luego de eso hubo un silencio largo pero para nada incomodo ante mi sorpresa.- Lo lamento.- Hable.

-Ya te dije que yo soy la que…- Comenzó a decir pensando, tal vez, que me refería a ocupar el escenario.

-Por lo de hoy en la mañana… Fui muy descortés… Lo siento.- Me miró extrañada para luego levantar la ceja dándome a entender que había recordado a lo que me refería, ajena a lo que ese simple gesto causo en mí.

-Con que tú eres la que chocó con la puerta.- Agregó acercándose a mí por segunda vez en el día.- ¿Qué tal el golpe?- Su cercanía me estaba poniendo bastante de nervios pues solo se encontraba a tres pasos de mí.

-Bi… Bien… Me quedó un… un chichón en la frente… Nada que el flequillo no cubra…- Informe y lo siguiente que pasó rompió todas mis barreras. Ella se acercó a mí y levantó mi fleco con delicadeza inspeccionando la herida más de cerca, pero fue su rostro a centímetros del mío lo que me hizo comenzar a temblar ligeramente. Sin notarlo comencé a perderme en su mirada atenta hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-No se ve tan mal… -Dijo, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.- Cuando era porrista me hacía heridas, moretones y chichones más grandes. Se te quitará mañana.

-¿Eras porrista?- Francamente no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, con ese cuerpo era algo que se te venía a la mente casi de inmediato.

-Si… La entrenadora era una perra.- Comentó con una sonrisa, recordando cosas pasadas. Para ser una entrenadora "perra", la sonrisa en su rostro era demasiado grande. Supongo que debió tener sus cosas buenas.- También estaba en el Club Glee.- Añadió con una sonrisa más grande aún que la anterior.

-Qué… ¿Qué es el Club Glee?

-Es el coro de la Preparatoria.

-¿Cantas?- Esta chica parecía ser el paquete completo y me encantó la idea de saber que asistía al coro de su escuela anterior al mismo tiempo de que me moría de ganas por hacer un dueto con ella.

-¡Vaya! Tus ojos brillaron cuando te lo mencione.- Comento con picardía ocasionando que comenzara a balancearme en mis talones debido a la pena.

-E… Es solo que… Amo cantar… Mucho…-Le confesé.

-Se nota.- La mire con confusión.- Me refiero a que solo te conozco cinco minutos y la transformación en el escenario es notoria. A propósito ¿Qué estudias?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el escenario y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo a su lado.

-Medicina.- Ahora fue su turno de mirarme extrañada. -¿Qué?

-¿Medicina? Que yo sepa eso no tiene nada que ver con cantar.

-No, nada.

-¿Entonces por qué estás estudiando eso?- He aquí, la pregunta del millón. Todos los días me preguntaba eso y me convencía de que se necesitaba más médicos que cantantes.

-Pues… En mi familia… hay una tradición. Los primogénitos siempre han sido médicos.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres ser?- Abrí los ojos de par en par. Eso era algo que jamás nadie me preguntó, justo cuando le iba a contestar con lo que sentía al respecto mi mente me acordó la triste realidad de este mundo.

-Supongo que si… Me encanta ayudar a la gente. Siendo médico no solo puedo hacer eso, puedo salvar vidas también. Es uno de los mejores trabajos del mundo entero.

Otra vez hubo un silencio pero, a diferencia de los anteriores, este no duró tanto.

-¿Sabes? Pude ver más emoción en tus ojos cuando dijiste que amabas cantar que en ese conmovedor discurso sobre ser médico.

Me quedé sin habla, otra vez no supe qué decirle o qué gesto hacer pero, si algo era seguro, era que tenía razón.

-Y… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias?- Traté de cambiar el reflector de mi a ella, me pareció una mejor idea ya que, si seguía así, podía echar por la borda todo el trabajo de auto convencimiento de que la medicina era para mí y nada más.

-Artes, específicamente fotografía.- Respondió con entusiasmo pero sin perder esa elegancia que, siempre he pensado, la caracterizaba de alguna manera favorable. Solo le sonreí; me alegra que al menos ella hable de su carrera de forma apasionada.

De pronto su mirada cambió, me miraba pensativa provocando con esto un sonrojo mayor y que me viera incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por lo que agaché la cabeza y que turnara la dirección de mis ojos de ella al piso de forma nerviosa y repetitiva.

-He estado pensando… ¿Querrías venir conmigo a un evento?- Sorpresa y nerviosismo fueron dos de las principales emociones de todas las que me llegaron luego de esa invitación.

-Y… ¿Yo?- Con las cejas levantadas y mirándola con incredulidad me señalé con el pulgar.

-Sí, sé que tal vez es rápido ya que solo nos conocemos unos… -Miró su reloj de pulsera.- Diez minutos a lo mucho pero algo me dice que nos llevaremos bastante bien. ¿Qué dices?- No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué esa chica me invitaba a mí a algún lado? Digo, debe haber un montón de gente dispuesta a acompañarla pero claro, mi corazón siempre tiene la mala costumbre de hablar antes que mi mente.

-¡Sí!- Dije. No, más bien, lo grité. La rubia puso una cara sorpresiva y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que reaccioné como si fuera alguien bastante desesperado pero pareció que no le molestó en absoluto.- Qui… Quiero decir… Sí, está… está bien…- Soltó una risa ante mi gesto.

-De acuerdo, pásate por esta dirección a las 16:00.- De su bolso sacó un pedazo de papel y anotó algo, luego me lo entregó.- No llegues tarde.

-No… No lo haré.- Estaba tan feliz que decir la palabra "Emoción" quedaba corto y todo por aquella reunión ¿Cómo era posible que llegara tarde? Y más si se trataba de aquella dama.

-Muy bien. Me tengo que ir, aún me falta una clase.- Me comentó con fingido entusiasmo haciéndome sacar una risa nasal.- Te veré allá.

-Definitivamente.- Musité más para mí que para ella. Nos despedimos con un leve gesto con nuestras manos y la vi caminar hacia la salida aun estando en el escenario. Ya iba por la mitad de camino cuando recordé lo primordial.- Di… ¡Disculpa!- Giró casi de inmediato para ver cómo me paraba quedando frente de ella en el pasillo.

-¿Si?

-Uhm… Por… ¿Por quién pregunto? – Me sonrió dulcemente causando un brinco en mi corazón ante mi discreta forma de preguntar por su nombre.

-Pregunta por Quinn, Quinn Fabray. – Y dicho esto continúo su camino seguida únicamente por mi mirada atenta hasta que salió de mi vista atravesando la puerta.

-Quinn Fabray…- Susurré, definitivamente era un nombre digno de ella…


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Podemos ser amigos?

11

Capítulo 2: ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Y ahí estaba yo, de pie, frente a la dirección marcada por el papel en el día escrito en el mismo.

Aquella mañana de sábado había transcurrido sin ningún otro percance, el chichón ya había desaparecido y no tenía tareas pendientes. Desde el lunes, aquel donde por fin había podido intercambiar palabras con Quinn (Y saber su nombre) que no la he vuelto a ver ni en los pasillos por lo que he estado muy entusiasta con tan solo pensar en hacerlo el fin de semana. Dos horas antes estuve maniáticamente buscando la ropa perfecta para la invitación y por fin me decidí por una camiseta negra ligeramente pegada, jeans oscuros y tenis negro además de que hice algo que casi nunca hago: Ponerme gel en el cabello. Casi nada y con un poco de agua pero, hablando de mi es un gran paso.

Cuando me asegure de que mi aspecto físico lucia… no tan mal salí de mi pequeño departamento, pare un taxi y le indiqué la dirección a la cual tenía que llevarme; mientras el auto avanzaba, mi mente repetía y ensayaba la manera correcta de saludarla, sin tartamudeos, directa, casual… todo hasta que estuve conforme con lo practicado y, principalmente, porque ya habíamos llegado. Pagué el monto correspondiente y deseándole un buen día al conductor baje con ánimos y con decisión de darle una nueva impresión a Quinn. Lástima que todo eso se esfumara apenas vi el lugar donde me citó…

Un impresionante rascacielos estaba erguido frente a mí como una construcción moderna, elegante y de apariencia fresca, todo esto en conjunto con la elegante colonia alrededor que tampoco estaba tan mal y ese ligero toque natural que daban los árboles y el parque a tan solo una calle de distancia hacía que el edificio fuera aún más interesante de lo que realmente era.

A él se tenía acceso mediante una puerta consistente en dos vidrios gruesos y polarizados que hacía imposible mirar algo de lo que habría adentro. Todo fusionado, a pesar de esa magnífica belleza, me parecía intimidador, retrocedí varios pasos un poco fuera de lugar y con un ligero temblor cuando me hizo detenerme el sentir mi cuerpo chocar contra otro que con solo reconocer el aroma me hizo girar rápida y bruscamente para mirarla con sorpresa; en otras circunstancias me habría echado a correr apenas sentí el contacto, pero esta era una gran excepción.

-Hola.- Saludó con esa voz tan suya que me ponía aún más nervioso.

-Ho… hola.- Susurré.

-Siento llegar tarde, había un tráfico horrible por ese lado de la ciudad.- Señaló el lado opuesto de donde yo vivía.- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- Rápidamente negué con la cabeza, en parte no era mentira; había estado concentrándome tanto en el imponente edificio que no noté cuanto tiempo trascurrió realmente.- Que bueno.

-Qué… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Me atreví al fin a preguntar, me aterrorizaba un poco ese lugar. Miré a la rubia por un tiempo lo suficientemente rápido para notar que siguió mi miraba hasta el gran edificio antes de dirigirla de nuevo a mí.

-Aquí, nada.- Dijo para mi asombro.- Solo creí que sería un buen punto de encuentro. ¿Ves aquel parque de allá?- Señalo justo el mismo parque que había visto hace rato.

-Uh-huh.- Afirme.

-Bueno, dentro de poco va a empezar una función gratuita en el centro, es un musical.- Escuchar eso último de parte de la rubia me emocionó por lo que no pudo evitar que unas sonrisa ansiosa se dibujara en mi rostro.- Y por lo visto te gustan los musicales ¿O me equivoco?

-Me fascinan.- Respondí sin chistar.

-Perfecto ¿Vamos? –Ambas personas nos comenzamos a encaminar a la zona dicha por la oji verde en silencio mientras una pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace ya "bastante" tiempo.

-¿Por qué?- Me atreví al fin a preguntar con la cabeza agachada en el momento en que recorríamos el parque para llegar a su punto de en medio.

-¿Por que qué? – Se oía confundida, aún no me atreví a mirarla a la cara, aún no sabía controlar tantas emociones. A decir verdad, me asustaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera hacer salir a flote todo esto a un punto de que, si no fuera por la amabilidad de Quinn, probablemente la evitaría frente a frente y seguiría observándola como siempre, osea, de forma silenciosa y apartada.

-¿Por qué… Eres tan…?

-Tan…- Secundo tratando de ayudarme a hablar.

-Tan amable. –Comenté de una vez.- Tan amable… conmigo.- Era extraño para mí. A pesar de que en mi país natal y donde ahora mi familia vivía siempre había tenido un montón de gente alrededor que se hacían llamar mis "amigos" pero todo era porque fingía ser algo que no era, fingía ser una persona popular, el modelo a seguir ya que todos los padres comparaban a sus hijos conmigo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si, desde su punto de vista, mi familia era la familia perfecta; sin embargo, estaba en New Heaven, un lugar lejos de aquella falsa máscara, siendo quien soy y quien soy es alguien bastante tímido y sin amigos. De pronto llega Quinn y me trataba bien siendo yo… Algo no me cuadraba.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?- Respondió ella, medité un poco mi respuesta

-Porque... No me conoces del todo.. ¿Y si… y si soy una mala persona? Además… una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar con gente como yo…

-¿Alguien como tú?- Agregó sarcásticamente. -¿Y cómo se supone que es alguien como tú?

-Pues…

-Estás diciendo tonterías.- Añadió bruscamente pero sin dejar de ser amable.- Tengo derecho a conocer a quien yo quiera ¿No? –Asentí levemente.- Pues por eso precisamente te invité, para conocer gente como tú, para conocerte a ti. – Sentenció de una forma determinada que no dejo lugar para que replicara.- Me has dejado desde que te vi una impresión de misterio y creo que eres una persona muy interesante, es natural que quiera hacerlo. No puedes impedirme conocer a quien yo quiera conocer ¿O sí? ¿No me dejarás conocerte? – Mi cara era todo un caso y aún con eso negué fuertemente ante las preguntas. Soltó una pequeña risa ante mi gesto. -¿Lo ves? –Al parecer, esta vez había ganado ella.- Eso me recuerda… Aún no me dices tu nombre. –Y tenía razón, jamás le había dicho mucho sobre mí, no al menos mis datos personales.

-Bueno… Mi nombre es… *Inserta tu nombre aquí*, mi familia me dice *Inserte diminutivo*… a veces… Puedes decirme así si quieres.- Eso era una reverenda mentira, mi familia jamás me llama por mi diminutivo… Es más, si fuera por mi madre, nos pondría un número en vez de nombre conforme nacimos, pero me gustaba más cómo sonada.

-Con qué *Inserta Diminutivo*… Es un nombre bastante lindo. –Después de eso comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales y otras cosas de nuestro interés, nuestras carreras y alguna otra cosa graciosa que ha pasado en nuestras vidas.

Debía admitir que, a pesar de que yo no hablaba mucho y que Quinn tenía que sacarme algunas cosas a base de estar preguntando una y otra vez al igual que un policía, nos la estábamos pasando bastante bien.

Aunque el parque no era tan grande, la velocidad con la que íbamos Que yo llamo "Paso tortuga" no ayudo mucho y llegamos tarde a la presentación la cual ya había empezado. Pasamos el resto de la tarde disfrutando de una versión no tan elaborada de _Hairspray _pero no por eso menos agradable.

En cuanto terminó, Quinn decidió que era tiempo de ir a nuestras casas y, como si me hubieran dado una descarga de energía, me ofrecí inmediatamente a acompañarla, después de todo una dama tan linda como ella no podía andar sola por las calles de New Heaven.

-¿Qué te pareció? –Preguntó luego de un rato de estar hablando un poco más de cada quien.- ¿Te gustó _Hairspray_?

-Estuvo… Bien. –Le respondí sin mucho convencimiento, cosa que ella notó.

-¿No te gustó?

-Oh, no… No es eso.- Me apresuré a aclarar.- Todo en general fue muy bueno…

-Pero…

-Pero no me convenció mucho este Link.- Solté en un suspiro.- Me pareció muy poco dedicado.

-¿Poco dedicado? ¿Crees poder ser un mejor Link que él?- La pregunta fue hecha con malicia y tenía truco detrás de ella, pero no lo noté hasta después.

-Yo SÉ que soy un mejor Link que él. –Aseguré sin pensarlo y con una confianza que no sé de donde saqué porque no tenía. Cuando la mire dirigirme una sonrisa maliciosa entendí en qué me había mentido. Qui… quiero decir que…

-Entonces eres un mejor Link que aquel chico ¿Eh?- Dijo con picardía y con la ceja alzada cosa que me hizo entender que algo planeaba, algo que no parecía muy seguro que se diga y me daba más nervios que los que ya tenía por el simple hecho de caminar a lado de Quinn Fabray.

-No… yo…-Me acomodé los lentes tomándolos del armazón, solo hago ese gesto cuando estoy fuera de mi zona de confort.

-Bueno, tendrás que demostrarlo ¿El Lunes a la misma hora, mismo lugar?

-Oye… No… Digo…

-Es aquí.- Interrumpió deteniéndose en un edificio modesto pero de buena pinta que hizo darme cuenta que también vivía en un departamento.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió de un leve gesto con su mano de porcelana y se dio la tarea de entrar al edificio.

-E… Espera… ¡Quinn!- Se giró para verme y me hizo recordar que lo había hecho así cuando la detuve para preguntar por su nombre.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.- Susurré lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia lo escuchara y le dirigí una sonrisa. Cuando Quinn me escuchó sonrió también de la misma manera que la pasada.

-Cuídate.- Y sin más que decir entró por la gran puerta desapareciendo nuevamente tras ella.

Llegué a mi departamento como a las 21:00 horas más que en estado de cansancio y todo porque se me ocurrió regresar a casa caminando pero no contando con que iba a perderme, me persiguiera una jauría de perros callejeros peligrosos y, para rematar, cayera sobre una viejecilla que esperaba para cruzar la calle por ir corriendo para perder a los perros que ya estaban un poco más lejos y que, cuando me alcanzaron, me rompieron a mordidas mi ropa. Suerte para mí que ninguno atravesó la piel con sus dientes.

Me cambié la ropa desgarrada para ponerme el pijama, me lavé cara y dientes y me tiré a la cama. Debido a los recientes sucesos caí en brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

De pronto me desperté con sobresalto, otra pesadilla sobre mi infancia tortuosa y difícil, otra vez sudor bañándome por completo, otra vez tiemblo pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez todo eso no dura tanto porque el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Quinn se cuela en mi mente y hace que me calme.

Me vuelvo a acostar con los brazos detrás de la nuca, cierro los ojos y recapitulo todo lo que vivimos hoy; aunque todo fue prácticamente ir a ver un musical al parque fue un día muy divertido, algo que jamás pensé que pasaría. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso pero caí otra vez debido al cansancio.

El domingo pasó como todo domingo para mí; vi unas cuantas películas, comí comida china y dediqué la mayor parte a leer un libro y enseguida a escribir un poco. Escribo letras de canciones sin poner nunca una base o melodía… Es gracioso el modo en el que mi cerebro funciona.

Luego del "divertido" día decido ir a acostarme temprano, ya no hay mucho que hacer y de todos modos tenía clase el lunes por la mañana. Programo mi despertador a las 6:00 y me recuesto.

Nuevamente mi despertador me salva de mi pesadilla. Estoy más que harto de esta misma situación ¿Cuándo será el día en que mi infancia deje de torturarme todas las malditas noches? No creo que llegue…

Levantarme de cama y hacer toda mi rutina de siempre me fue más fácil al recordar que hoy lunes tenía otra oportunidad de ver a aquella rubia que aceleraba mi corazón desde la primera vez que la vi. Me meto en la ducha y me doy un buen baño, una vez termine me dirijo al closet. Normalmente hubiera tomado la primer cosa que tuviera a la mano pero esta vez no es ese caso. Después de mucho meditar me decido por una camiseta de Harry Potter lo suficientemente pegada para que no se vea raro y, al mismo tiempo, mi figura quede ligeramente marcada. Tengo un buen cuerpo a pesar de todo, cada martes y jueves voy al gym por órdenes de mi madre, todos sus hijos deben ser perfectos… o al menos parecerlo. Suerte para mí que estoy en New Heaven y mi madre no está cerca, por lo tanto puedo ser como yo quiera y colocarme una chamarra ligera y subir el cierre para que solo sea visible un pequeño cacho de camiseta. Me puse el mismo par de tenis, me colgué la mochila negra y salí a enfrentar otro universitario día.

Todo iba normal en mi segunda clase del día, la cual era Anatomía Humana, cuando algo jamás visto pasó.

Una chica blanca, estatura promedio, pelo negro, lacio y largo, labios rojos y ojos cafés se sentó a lado mío. Como estoy al fondo de la segunda fila más cercana al profesor nadie me hacía compañía.

-Buenos días.- Saludo en un tono de voz bajito para que el profesor no la escuchara.

-Bue… Buenos días.- La imité.

-Eres *N* ¿Verdad?- Pregunta y yo asiento. Inmediatamente me toma la mano haciéndome mirar con sorpresa y un sonrojo el enlace y luego a la joven que me miraba sonriente.- He escuchado que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de medicina ¿Eso es cierto?- La miraba con el ceño fruncido más por confusión que por nada. Para empezar ¿Quién era y por qué me tomaba de la mano?

-Uh… ¿Uh-huh?

-Wow.- Exclamó un poco más alto pero el profesor estaba tan concentrado en el pizarrón que no lo notó.- Lo que sucede es que estoy teniendo unas dificultades con esta clase y quería saber si podrías ser mi tutor.

-Tu… ¿Tutor? –Tartamudee.- ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú ¡Por favor! – Aquella chica se veía desesperada y, para ser honestos, me parecía una persona rara pero agradable ¿Qué tenía de malo si le enseñaba una que otra cosa?

-Está bien… Luego nos…

-¿Ponemos de acuerdo?- Interrumpió sorprendiéndome ya que justo era lo que iba a decir. –Sí, por cierto, mi nombre es Julieta Criss.

Salvo por ese suceso todo mi día paso como siempre, los profesores pusieron en evidencia todo lo que sé de medicina como si le quisieran afirmar a Julieta que hizo una buena elección de tutor ya que no paraban de preguntar cosas que yo debía responder y que, de más está decirlo, sabía las respuestas.

Como ya habían acabado las clases fui a desayunar algo rápido y me dirigí al lugar donde me había citado la chica de ojos verdes. Cuando llegué ella ya se encontraba ahí y parecía estar esperándome mientras leía un libro, estaba tan concentrada que no notó que me acerque a ella.

-Hola.- Saludé cortésmente. Quinn saltó un poco evidenciando que no esperaba que mi saludo saliera tan rápido.

-¡Dios! Me asustaste.- Dijo poniéndose una mano delicadamente sobre su pecho.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho…-Me apresuré a decir, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incomoda conmigo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que me has tomado desprevenida.- Sonrió y supe que, si estuviéramos en algún anime, le hubieran salido un fondo rosa, ligera niebla y chispitas brillantes.- Seguro te acuerdas del motivo por el cual te pedí vernos ¿No?

-N… No.- Por supuesto que lo recordaba pero no quería decirlo, tal vez así se decida por no hacerme actuar como un Link Larkin.

-Déjame recordártelo. Ayer me dijiste que el Link de la presentación de _Hairspary_ del parque fue muy poco dedicado y me aseguraste que tú podías ser un mejor intérprete que él.

-En… ¿En serio? ¿Yo dije eso?- Preguntaba fingiendo inocencia en un fallido intento de librarme de la situación.

-Sí, y quiero que me lo demuestres. Espero que hayas preparado algo.- Se bajó del escenario donde estaba sentada con una butaca en la primera fila, junto a una mochila roja con blanco diferente al bolso que suele usar. Comencé a jugar con mis dedos índices, agaché mi mirada y comencé a hacer círculos con el pie.- ¿Qué sucede?- Le susurré con vergüenza el motivo por el cual no me atrevía a hacer algo pero, al parecer, no me escuchó muy bien.- ¿Disculpa?

-Dije… Dije quenopreparénada.- Le repetí lo dicho aún sin mirarla a la cara y con un poco de pena.

-Aún no te entiendo, habla más fuerte, claro y despacio.- Indicó y no me quedó más remedio que hacer lo que dijo.

-Yo… No preparé nada.- Agaché aún más la cabeza debido al aumento de pena por creer que Quinn olvidaría esto y no tomarme la molestia de ensayar algo.

-Entiendo.- Creí que se molestaría pero, al escuchar su tono de voz despreocupado y relajado, inmediatamente levante la cabeza para mirarla por lo que noté que comenzó a sacar cosas de su mochila.-¿Te sabes _Without love_?

-Eh… Si… si, pero…

-Perfecto.- Interrumpió y, para mi sorpresa, sacó un Ipod conectado a unas bocinas algo grandes y, a simple vista, potentes.- Ya con eso basta.- Comenzó a preparar, buscar la canción y conectar las bocinas bajo mi atenta e insegura mirada.

-No lo sé… No estoy muy seguro de esto, Quinn…- Tenía cierto nerviosismo por cantar frente a ella, casi nunca lo hacía con gente frente a mi salvo que esté en mi casa y mi madre quisiera que lo hiciera; aun así ninguno era tan importante como lo era Quinn.

-Relájate, solo estamos tú y yo. Puedes imaginar que se la cantas a alguien especial o con quien más a gusto te sientas.- Caminó hacia mí y tomó mis hombros con las dos manos haciendo que el largo de sus brazos fuera la única distancia que nos separaba, luego me tomo del brazo y me acompaño a subir al escenario.- Solo cantarás la primera estrofa de Link y eso sería todo ¿Crees poder hacerlo para mí?- Escuchar lo último que dijo en ese tono dulce pero intenso no me dejo lugar a excusas y solamente me limité a afirmar con la cabeza luego de permanecer en un estado aturdido por unos segundos.- Bien.

Sin decir nada más se acercó al reproductor y puso en play el track, luego bajo del escenario y se sentó en las butacas donde estaba antes.

La música sonó y en mi mente se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de la rubia. Su "¿Crees poder hacerlo para mí?" me había dado cierta confianza y determinación para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, además ésta era una oportunidad muy buena para que me notara; sé que, técnicamente, ya lo hizo pero no en la forma en que yo quería y ahora era el momento idóneo.

_Once I was a selfich fool_

_Who never understood_

_I never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, I looked good_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Tracy, I´m in love with you_

_No matter what you weigh_

'_Cause_

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with_

_No summer_

_Without love_

_Life is Rock'n'Roll without_

_A drummer._

_Tracy I´ll be yours forever_

'_cause I never wanna be_

_Without love…_

_Tracy, never set me free_

_No, I ain't lyin'_

_No, no, no…_

Di todo lo que esta canción requería y hasta un poquito más solo para que Quinn me mirara y lo logré. Cuando terminé de cantar aplaudió y me miró con un brillo raro en los ojos junto con una sonrisa.

-Wow… Otra vez me dejaste sorprendida.

-¿De verdad?

-Absolutamente.- Sonrió de tal manera que cada uno de los vellos de mi piel se erizaron. –Ahora comprobé algo.

-¿Qué soy mejor Link que el del parque? – Comenté medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Uh… Además de eso.- Torcí el cuello y la miré con confusión. Se supone que por eso cante ¿No? Para demostrarle un poco de lo que podía hacer y si no era eso entonces no sé.- También pude notar con más claridad el cambio que tienes sobre el escenario.- Abrí los ojos cuan grandes eran al oír eso. – Eres otra persona, tienes más seguridad, más presencia y tu lenguaje corporal parece gritar "¡Hey! ¡Mírenme! ¡Aquí estoy!"- No pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.- Tú perteneces ahí, *N* y no en un consultorio.

Quinn me sorprendió, no podía creer que la chica que me hace sentir todo este remolino de emociones pudiera leerme sin conocerme mucho, todo este tiempo con ella me hacía darme cuenta de lo linda que es y, por consiguiente, me gustaba un poquito más.

-Ehh… ¿Quinn?

-Dime.- Exhalé con nervios.

-Podemos… ¿Podemos ser amigos?- Era más que obvio para mí que quería más que eso pero si tan solo consiguiera su amistad me daría por satisfecho. Alzó su ceja y me miró fijamente por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, de repente sonrió.

-Por supuesto que podemos serlo.- Respondió y yo sonreí con ánimos conteniendo a mi cuerpo para que no salte por todo el lugar mientras gritaba.- Bueno, aún me queda ir, cuídate mucho.- Se acercó y me dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

-Adios…- Con un sonrojo, mirada perdida y mi mano en el lugar donde había colocado el beso la vi marcharse dejándome nuevamente por mi cuenta en el teatro.- … amiga.


	3. Capítulo 3: Carrera en la juguetearía

_Hola a todos, jamás me había tomado el tiempo de escribirles algo pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por leer y pues… no lo sé, cualquier duda que tengan háganmela saber. Para empezar quería aclarar que cuando ponga un guion bajo (_) quiere decir que pongan su nombre, si pongo (A_) Quiere decir que ahí va su apellido. _

_Por otra parte aclarar que voy a escribir tomando en cuenta a los chicos pero, sin ignorar que hay chicas leyendo también voy a poner una descripción del personaje universal pero hablaré en términos masculinos que las chicas a leer podrán cambiar si así lo desean._

_También quería decirles que, a partir de este capítulo, la narración será de Quinn y a veces del personaje. Creí que sería interesante que pudieran ver cómo ella los percibe, su punto de vista, no sé si me explico._

_Gracias por leer._

Capítulo 3: La juguetería.

-El cuerpo humano, desde el sentido anatómico, se puede dividir en diferentes niveles de organización estructural para poderlos estudiar más fácilmente. En pequeñas cuentas, los niveles son: 1° Nivel celular, es porque la célula es…

Me encontraba en una cafetería cerca de Yale, mis clases ya habían terminado y, aprovechando eso, me reuní con Julieta para comenzar con las asesorías y justo en eso estaba cuando me celular comenzó a sonar, lo saqué y pude ver un mensaje cuyo remitente instantáneamente me hizo sonreír. Rápidamente me dispuse a leer el texto.

_Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Estas libre ahorita? – Quinn_

Sonreí de inmediato; las cosa con la oji verde/avellana iban mejorando poco a poco, hemos coincidido varias veces en cafeterías, en la universidad, salimos una que otra vez, inclusive nos hemos intercambiado teléfonos; se podría decir que nuestra amistad está en buen camino y nada me hacía más feliz por lo que era de esperarse que le contestara de inmediato.

_Discúlpame, Quinn, pero estoy en una clase, lo siento. (_)_

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Julieta apenas hube guardado el aparato con una mueca alegre en la cara.

-Una amiga.- Le respondí aún feliz de que ella quisiera planear algo conmigo.- Bueno, te decía que es por la célula que…- Otra vez mi celular sonó y lo saqué tan rápido que el aparato rebotó en mis manos varias veces antes de poderlo agarrar y evitar que se estrellaba contra el piso.

_¿A si? ¿Y qué clase es esa donde estás con una linda señorita en el café? – Quinn_

Rápidamente giré mi cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles y me levante de vez en cuando a riesgo de parecer un perro de las praderas hasta que la vi; Quinn estaba sentada en una mesita únicamente ocupada por ella en la esquina junto a la gran ventana del lugar, inmediatamente sonreí cuán grande se me permitió y no tardó en sonreírme divertida, me imagino que habrá visto mis acciones pero eso me importó poco, y saludarme con un ligero movimiento de dedos.

-¿A quién…? Oh… -Escuché decir a Julieta pero fue interrumpida debido a que ni tardo ni perezoso, comencé a agitar los brazos en el aire y hacerle señas para que se uniera a nuestra mesa. Al principio se negó varias veces hasta que por fin, después de mucho insistir, terminé convenciéndola y que se levantara de su silla para caminar hacia nosotros. Apenas llego me levanté por cortesía y la salude dándonos un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola, Quinn! –Salude feliz.

-Hola.

-Por favor, siéntate.- Le corrí una silla en la cual se sentó dirigiéndome otra de sus sonrisas.

-Vaya, que caballeroso eres.- Comentó asiéndome sonrojar. –Ella era la única que me hacía sentir una pequeña explosión en mi pecho por comentar algo de costumbres que se me han quedado desde niño. Cuando se hubo acomodado me fui a sentar en mi lugar.

-Quinn, ella es Julieta Criss; Julieta, Quinn Fabray. –Ambas se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa más falsa que la supuesta fidelidad que mi padre le tiene a mi madre, supe que habrían problemas futuros pero no le tomé mucha importancia, después de todo no habría razón por la cual se llevaran mal o tuvieran que verse.

-Mucho gusto.- Quinn rompió el corto periodo de silencio y le tendió una mano a Julieta.

-El gusto es mío, Quinn.- Dijo mientras correspondía al gesto.

-Quinn, le estaba dando una asesoría sobre Anatomía humana a Julieta ya que tiene problemas con esa materia y yo…

-Y tú le estás ayudando ya que eres de los mejores en medicina, ¿No? –Respondió Quinn. La miré con extrañeza y a la vez con sorpresa. Pude escuchar a Julieta murmurar algo por lo bajo que me hizo girar a verla.

-¿Disculpa? –Pregunté, tal vez lo que dijo fuera importante.

-¡Oh! No, nada. –Se apresuró a decir volviendo esto un tanto incómodo y sospechoso. La rubia de ojos avellana la miró por unos segundos y luego volteo hacia mí.

-Creo que debería irme, ya sabes, para que puedan concentrase… -Hizo el intento de irse pero case de inmediato, y como si de un reflejo se tratase, la tome del brazo, acto seguido me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa.

-No, quédate. Ya no tardo mucho y, cuando termine, vamos por un helado o a pasear un rato, ¿Qué dices? –Alzó nuevamente la ceja yo comenzó a meditar mi propuesta bajo mi mirada atenta.

-No tengo nada que hacer así que… Acepto ese helado. –Cerré mi puño con fuerza festejando su respuesta. Case de inmediato me acomodé los lentes subiéndolos con un dedo y con fuerzas renovadas comencé a explicarle a Julieta sobre el panorama general de la anatomía así como las otras divisiones en los niveles de organización estructural que me faltaban. Terminé usando a Quinn como ejemplo varias veces, incluso participó en algunas cosas lo que hizo esto más que dinámico.

Una vez acabamos con la lección de ese día, Julieta me felicitó por lo divertido de la clase, se despidió de ambos y se retiró, minutos después Quinn y yo salíamos del café.

-Muy interesante su clase, Profesor (_) – Dijo de repente una vez hubimos salido de la cafetería. – Incluso me dieron ganas de estudiar medicina. – Reí levemente por su comentario.

-Los maestros realmente no dan las clases igual, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, -Comentó mientras acomodaba un poco la correa del bolso que traía colgando de su hombro derecho. –Pero, ¡Mírate! Un genio en medicina, tienes una voz de ángel y ahora me entero de que eres bueno dando clases, ¿Acaso vuelas?

-Pues… -Comencé a decir.

-¿Es en serio? – Preguntó en un tono que daba a entender que sería el colmo pero que al mismo tiempo sería sumamente interesante.

-No. – Respondí con una risa nasal, en respuesta me dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. – Entonces, Quinn… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, todo bien. – Alegó sonriendo de a poco, algo en su tono de voz me hacía sospechar de la validez del comentario.

-¿Segura?

-Si… Es solo que… No, nada.

-Vamos, dime. –Insistí.- Tal vez pueda ayudarte. –Inhaló hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Sucede que el Profesor Marshall pidió que hiciéramos una carpeta de fotos sobre un tema en específico. Los mejores serán exhibidos en una galería de arte en New York con personas importantes de ese mundo, es una oportunidad única.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? –Quise saber con confusión.

-El problema aquí es que no sé sobre qué hacerlo, necesito ideas y no llegan. –Dijo con frustración.

-Entiendo… ¿Tienes algo en mente? Es decir, sobre lo que quieras fotografiar.

Miró el piso de concreto bajo nuestros pies y, luego de un rato, regresó la mirada a mí.

-Quiero hacer algo conmovedor, que te haga reflexionar y que, al ver eso, te des cuenta de que a pesar de tus problemas se vean grandes siempre hay un motivo para ser feliz. – Finalizó mirando al cielo y con una mirada que no supe descifrar.

Por la forma en que habló no pude evitar preguntarme sobre el pasado de Quinn Fabray, sobre quien era, sus secretos más profundos, las cosas buenas y malas que ha vivido, sus sueños por delante… Todo lo que ella representa me rea hermosos e intrígate.

-Es un buen mensaje que trasmitir. –Comenté con una sonrisa adormilada.

-¿tú crees? –Me vio asentir. –Bueno, la vida me ha enseñado sobre eso. Tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

\- Y yo escucharé con mucho gusto. – Nos miramos a los ojos por no sé cuánto tiempo; siempre pasaba eso, era lo que esos hermosos orbes ahora avellana causaban en mí y era algo que no podía evitar. Ella fue la primera en desviar su vista al frente.

-Entonces ¿A qué heladería vamos? –Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Hay unos muy buenos a unas calles, ya casi llegamos… - De repente, a mi mente llegó una idea cual rayo; era algo que, tal vez, podría ayudar a la rubia a llevar acabo su perspectiva sobre su trabajo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja por ello haciendo que la chica alzara su ceja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan buenos son los helados? –Inquirió sonriente en tomo sarcástico, no hice más que negar con la cabeza.- Entonces supongo que es otra cosa-. –Asentí- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

-¿Estás libre el sábado?

-¿Sábado? Uhm… Sí, creo que sí. –Respondió intrigada. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Solo no hagas planes, ¿De acuerdo?

-Narra Quinn-

-¡Hey! ¡Quinn! Hoy me invitaron a una fiesta en casa de un amigo por su cumpleaños, ¿Vienes? – Mi compañera de piso hacía acto de presencia en mi habitación y parecía emocionada.

-Lo siento, Sandy, pero ya tengo planes. – Le dije mientras inspeccionaba los diferentes atuendos que elegí para hoy, había estado poniendo diferentes combinaciones de rosa sobre la cama, no tenía ni idea de qué ponerme ya que (_) no quiso decirme alegando que era una sorpresa; sin embargo, quería asegurarme que fuera donde fuera yo vaya a desentonar.

-Sí, ya lo noté. –Suspiro con fastidio. – Es una lástima, mi amigo invitó al sujeto del que te conté.

-¿Hablas del chico Mclintosh? –Pregunté. Sandy me había dicho que era guapo, inteligente y de buena familia así que era todo un partido, la clase de chicos que en Ohio pocas veces encuentras y lo mejor era que parecía estar interesando en mí.

-Justo ese.

-Pues lo lamento mucho, será en otra ocasión. – Respondí tomando una toalla limpia. –Ahora, si me disculpas, tomaré un baño. –Acto seguido salí de la habitación directo a la ducha.

Varios minutos después salí envuelta en una toalla y cuando llegué a mi habitación me decidí por unos jeans negros y rasgados con una blusa blanca y sandalias negras; me sequé el cabello con la secadora y lo dejé suelto y adornado con unos broches discretos junto con un maquillaje ligero. De pronto oigo que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Si?- Dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara mientras me ponía brillo labial.

-Ya llego tu cita, Fabray. Te espera abajo.- Tomé mi bolso y la pequeña mochilita donde guardé mi cámara y algunos rollos y salí de mi habitación.

-No es mi cita.- Aclaré casi inmediatamente que la vi.

-¿De verdad? Digo, se ve muy nerd pero… Está como quiere. –Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú qué sabes? – No sé por qué sentí molestia al escuchar a Sandy decir esto. - ¿Cuándo viste a (_)?

-Hace rato, cuando decidí ir a recibirlo para ver con quien ibas a salir… Con que se llama (_), ¿Podrías presentarnos?

-Será luego, se me hace tarde. – Agregué bruscamente y salí del apartamento.

Sandy era mi compañera de departamento desde que llegue a New Heaven, era un poco descarada, alocada y fiestera, no había noche que no trajera a alguien a la cama pero, a pesar de todo era muy buena compañera de piso y jamás me daba disgustos salvo por esto y aún enojada por sus comentarios bajé las escaleras y salí del edificio; tal y como dijo Sandy, (_) estaba afuera esperándome. Cuando me vio sonrió.

-Buenos días, Quinn. – Saludó cortésmente como siempre.

-Buenos días, (_) – Dije y de inmediato lo abracé del cuello y el chico no tardo en corresponder, sabía que Sandy estaría viendo todo por la ventana.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Comenzamos a caminar mientras platicábamos de cosas como Yale y todo el entorno que nos rodea allá; pero también aprovechando para mirar más detenidamente a (_), las palabras de Sandy aún estaban en mi cabeza y, para ser sincera, jamás vi al latino de esa manera hasta hoy, tenía que admitir que, efectivamente no estaba nada mal.

Tenía una mirada muy bonita, sus ojos cafés reflejaban autenticidad y dulzura a través de los lentes. Sus labios parecían estar suaves y besables… Tal vez con otra ropa…

-"¡¿Qué haces, Quinn?"- Me regañe mentalmente. – "(_) te está hablando y no le estás poniendo ni la mínima atención"

-… y entonces me lastimé muy fuerte el tobillo.- Efectivamente, (_) me estaba hablando.

-Vaya… Debió ser doloroso.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Pues sí, algo. – Respondió con una mueca.

-Por cierto, ¿Para qué pediste que trajera la cámara? – Ya hacía rato que me lo estaba preguntando.

-¡Oh! Es que te tengo que llevar a un lugar y quería que estuvieras preparada por si quisieras tomar fotos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos?

-Ahorita vez. – Fue lo único que respondió sobre el tema en todo el trayecto, tomamos un taxi y (_) le dio una dirección que no sabía que estaba en New Heaven. No tardábamos mucho en llegar a un barrio un tanto solitario donde los únicos edificios que había eran bodegas.

-No pensarás secuestrarme, ¿O sí? – Ironicé y ella soltó una risa nasal.

-Por supuesto que no, esta solo es nuestra primer parada.

Bajamos después de un rato, (_) pagó lo del taxi sin dejar que yo le cooperara. Cruzamos la calle y (_) sacó una llave de su bolsillo con la que abrió la puerta; entramos y, como era de esperarse, estaba todo oscuro.

-Espera ahí. – Me indicó y sentí como se alejaba para detenerse a unos metros de mí; las luces se prendieron dejando ver un total de seis autos de diferentes modelos cubiertos con una manta.

-Dios… ¿Son tuyos? – Pregunté asombrada ya que definitivamente no me esperaba esto.

-Eeh… Si… Son regalos de mi padre… Ya sabes, por estás en Yale estudiando.- Respondió restándole importancia mientras sacaba una caja de un estante que se encontraba pegado a la pared de la derecha. – Pero casi nunca los uso, prefiero el transporte público.

-¿Por qué?

-De por si hay mucha contaminación ya, no sé me hace justo hacer más. Tengo un hibrido verde pero no me gusta llamar la atención. – Dijo mientras se concentraba en encontrar una llave de las tantas que había en la caja.

-Eres de las pocas personas que he escuchado decir algo así. –Comenté causando una sonrisa de lado.

-¿De verdad? Cuando pareció que hubo terminado de buscar la llave se acercó al auto más grande y le quito la cubierta dejando ver una furgoneta.

-No. – Me miró inmediatamente. – De hecho eres el único. – Hizo una mueca extraña que no supe cómo descifrarla, se acomodó los lentes y metió la llave en el seguro.

-Por ahora usaremos este. – Una vez abrió, caminó al lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta. –Señorita… - Hizo un pequeño además para indicarme que tomara asiento dentro. Sonreí y subí al auto, cerrando la puerta apenas estuve bien sentada, inmediatamente se subió.

-Supongo que eso me hace destacar. – Señaló con un bufido arrancando el auto.

-Tal parece que sí. – El morocho comenzó a arreglar los espejos para tener una mejor vista de lo que hay afuera del auto.

-¿Podrías sacar el control de la guantera y apretar el botón rojo?

-Claro. – Hice lo que me indicó y saque el control, era gris y tenía diferentes botones de todos los tamaños y colores pero sobresalía uno grande y rojo, al momento lo apreté y la gran cortina de metal comenzó a levantarse.

-Pues vámonos. – Avanzó el auto y cuando salimos de la bodega la misma se cerró.

-Oye, (_), ¿Tienes acaso una doble vida de la cual yo no sepa nada? – Dije en tono de burla ya que estaba bastante sorprendida de todo esto; sin embargo, solo recibí por respuesta una risa amarga de su parte. Después de eso continuamos al trayecto en silencio hasta que llegamos a una juguetería.

-Esta es nuestra segunda parada. – Anunció en un tono infantil mientras se estacionaba.

-¿Una juguetería, (_)?- Señalé alzando la ceja. - ¿No crees que ya estamos grandes para esto? – Me miró por el rabillo de su ojo y rió un poco más de lo que me tenía acostumbrada. Sus risas eran tan elegantes y melodiosas… -"¡Aquí vas de nuevo, Fabray! ¡Ya basta!

-No es para nosotros. –Dijo él y su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. –Pero tengo una misión que darle, Agente Fabray. –Añadió poniéndose serio de repente.-Elige juguetes de niña.

Desde que lo conocí pude notar que el chico era diferente a todos los chicos que jamás conocí y esta era una prueba de ello. Tenía el brillo en sus ojos que solo sale cuando está emocionado por algo o cuando habla de musicales. Debía ayudarlo con esto.

-¿Cuántos?

-Los que te quepan en un carrito, todos los que te parezcan bonitos. Yo me ocuparé del área no los niños, ¿De acuerdo? – Su tono de voz sonaba como normalmente hablan los jefes de espías cuando reparten misiones y me tendió la mano como para cerrar el trato. Lo como si hubiera vuelto a ser la cheerleader de Mckinley, coloque mi mano izquierda en mi cintura mientras que con mi derecha saqué las gafas de Sol de mi bolso y con expresión seria me los coloqué.

-Hagámoslo. –Me sonrió por pocos segundos y luego se puso serio. Caminamos a la juguetería donde él se fue a la sección de niños y yo a la de las niñas. Me dediqué a remontarme a mi infancia y tratar que de que pequeña Lucy decidiera que juguetes llevar pero, de un momento a otro mientras tomaba muñecas y castillitos de juguete, mi mente me llevó a pensar en Beth, en lo que le gustaría, en lo que no, qué estaría haciendo y estar rodeada de juguetes de niñas me hacía decaer de ánimo; justo cuando creía que comenzaría a llorar escuché un carraspeo de garganta y al girar la cabeza mi vista se topó con (_) con la máscara de Iron Man puesta, se la levanto y me miró desafiante.

-Te veo en la caja, Fabray. – Se bajó la máscara y salió corriendo con su carrito lleno de juguetes. Tardé unos milisegundos en darme cuenta de lo que insinuaba y no tardé en seguirlo a toda la velocidad que mis piernas permitían con el carro de la juguetería.

-Ni creas que me ganarás (A:_)- Le dije una vez lo alcancé. Corrimos y corrimos esquivando gente, empleados molestos, estantes repletos de juguetes, cabe mencionar que íbamos a la par.

-Ríndete, Quinn.- Sugirió con superioridad.- No me vencerás.

-Aww, que tierno te ves pensando que podrás ganarle a una Fabray. –Exclame en tono burlón tomando ligeramente la delantera.

-Pues… Me alegro que pienses así. –Dijo con el tono de voz alto para que lo escuchara. –Porque, si me crees tierno pensando que ganaré… Querrás comerme a besos cuando lo haga, ¿No lo crees? – No fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que (_) giró bruscamente a la derecha desconcentrándome hasta que noté que me había llevado por un rumbo por el cual podía tomar un atajo a las cajas, cosa que hizo, y llegar antes que yo. –Te lo dije, Fabray. – Soltó contento apenas llegué a su lado.

-Hiciste trampa, es una carrea justa no habrías tenido oportunidad. –Mascullé con fastidio.

-Como sea, me debes aunque sea un beso. –Señaló tímidamente su mejilla derecha con una tierna sonrisa, me incliné para besar el lugar señalado y cuando vi que cerró los ojos le di una pequeña y rápida cachetada, como era de esperarse abrió los ojos. –Auch… ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por aprovechado. –Me crucé de brazos, le di la espalda y fingí un enojo que no sentía. Escuché un leve suspiro y luego silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Yo… Yo… Lo siento mucho, Quinn. No te enojes conmigo, solo quería divertirte un poco y la he fastidiado, no volverá a pasar pero háblame, no te enojes. –Suplicó en una forma que sonaba tan tierno que juraría que tenía los cachetes inflados y cara de cachorrito regañado; no me equivoqué ya que al girar a ver era justo como estaba. Se veía tan inocente y adorable a pesar de ser universitario que, de haber estado enojada, se me pasaría e coraje.

-No la has fastidiado, (_) Me divertí mucho, de verdad.- Le aclaré sinceramente. De hecho, de verdad me había divertido tanto que me sorprendió que me hiciera olvidar el asunto de Beth y que me sintiera bien con algo tan simple y raro como correr contra un Iron Man vestido de vaqueros y un suéter verde holgado en una juguetería.

-¿En serio? ¿No estás enfadada? –Preguntó tímido haciéndome reír.

-Claro que no, de verdad. – Le sonreí divertida y me devolvió la sonrisa. Me sentí más feliz; como le había dicho al principio de nuestra amistad, quería conocerlo por ser una persona un tanto misteriosa y lo seguía siendo pero ahora de una forma más agradable. Era una buena persona y me hacía sentir cómoda con él por lo que me alegraba saber que también se siente de la misma forma, y lo sabía porque ya había dejado de tartamudear tanto como antes pero, a pesar de que ya me tenía confianza, habían cosas que sé que aún no me diría como, por ejemplo, como su padre había costeado seis autos o cómo él pensaba pagar tantos juguetes y fue pensando eso cuando noté que, entre su carrito lleno de paquetes de colores azules y verdes, llevaba también una muñeca de tela grande del tamaño de un real bebe, con ojos de botones, círculos en las mejillas como chapas, una sonrisa dibujada, cabellos de estambre lila y un vestido blanco con flores del mismo color. No pude no preguntar. –Oye, (_)…

-Dime.

-¿No se supone que los juguetes para niñas era mi área?

-¿Eh? – Parecía confundido hasta que con la mirada señale a la muñeca que reposaba sobre los demás juguetes. ¡Oh! Ella… Lo siento, la he visto y no me pude resistir en comprarla. – Alcé la ceja y lo miré sarcástica.

-¿Es para ti? – Solté con burla.

-Por supuesto que no. – Respondió poniéndose rojo ligeramente pero con una sonrisa amplia y cariñosa. –Es para mi princesa.


	4. Chapter 4: Penny Parte I

Capítulo 4: Mi princesa.

No pude evitar sentirme desilusionada a pesar de no ser nada de él ni tener motivos para estarlo; tan solo ver como a (_) se le iluminaba la cara tras nombrar ese apelativo tan cariñoso me había vuelto a desanimar. Según lo que sabía no tenía novia pero, al parecer, sí.

-Tu… ¿Tu qué?- Pregunté solo para confirmar.

-Mi princesa. Deberías conocerla, Quinn. Es la niña más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás y tiene un corazón enorme de oro… -Siguió hablando de ella y, entre más perfecta sonaba, más mi ánimo decaía.

-Suena como alguien realmente maravilloso. – Le dije con una sonrisa mientras me regañaba internamente. (_) era mi amigo, solo llevo de conocerlo unas semanas, ¿Qué tendría que importarme si tenía novia o no? No estaba ni mínimamente interesada en él después de todo.

-Lo es. –Confirmó sin dudarlo.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- Me atreví a preguntar mientras continuábamos avanzando hacia la caja para pagar las cosas.

-Su nombre es Penny. –Respondió él

-Lindo nombre. –Comenté.

-Es lo que yo le digo, pero le encanta que le diga que es mi princesa, es un poquito egocéntrica. –Añadió haciendo un gesto con sus dedos indicando la cantidad y cerrando un ojo. Tal parece que esa tan Penny no era tan perfecta y no pude evitar sonreír.

No pasó mucho para que llegáramos a la caja, donde la señorita que nos atendió le tomo una gran sorpresa ver la cantidad de juguetes en aquellos carritos y más de que le aclaráramos que ambos eran para una sola cuenta, cuando termino de registrarlos (_) pagó con tarjeta una suma que se me hizo demasiado exagerada por juguetes, tantos que alguien tuvo que ayudarnos a llevarlos a la furgoneta ya que no se nos permitió sacar los carritos, cosa que se me hizo ridícula, aunque la palabra "Ayudarnos" era errónea no solo porque le pagamos, sino porque el morocho no dejó que tomara otra cosa que no fuera la estúpida muñeca para su noviecilla alegando que debía estar en perfecto estado y que, si viajaba con los demás juguetes, no lo lograría. Seguía sin saber que era lo que me molestaba tanto de todo aquello, pero no podía dejar de sentirme de esa manera ni cuando arrancó el auto y salíamos del aparcamiento.

-¿A dónde llevamos tantos juguetes? –Pregunté luego de un rato en silencio.

-A nuestra tercera y última parada. –Respondió sonriente pero sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del camino.

-Que es en… -Quise saber.

-Ya lo verás, pero hoy sin duda alguna conocerás a Penny…

-"Yupiii" –Pensé sarcásticamente.

-Y te apuesto a que la amarás tanto como yo. –Otra vez esa sonrisa iluminada, otra vez ese malestar pero aumentado por la palabra "amarás" que uso. Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia la ventana para que el morocho no vea el claro gesto de desagrado que tenía en la cara.

-¿La amas?- Mi curiosidad podía más que nada y yo seguía reprendiéndome internamente por sentir fastidio por una persona que no conozco.

-Daría todo por Penny. – Ahí estaba de nuevo esa seguridad en su voz que me dejaba en claro que lo que decía era verdad. Recordé a Sindy y una risita escapó de mis labios.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada.- Dije aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. –Es solo que mi compañera se llevará una desilusión.

-¿Por qué?

-No digas que yo te lo dije, pero… Se interesó un poco en ti. –Pude escucharlo tragar duro.

-En… ¿En mí?- Quitó la mano del volante para señalarse a si mismo incrédulo. -¿Ella? Es muy linda… -Fruncí el ceño cuando calificó así a mi roommate.- ¿Segura?

-Sí, segura –Dije con fastidio. -, ella misma me lo dijo. Tendré que decirle que ya estás con alguien.

-¿Con alguien? ¿De qué hablas? – Sonaba extrañado por lo que dije y a punto estuve de responder cuando noté que estábamos entrando al estacionamiento de un edificio grande y blanco con las letras en plateado formando "Hospital de Cancerología Infantil"

-¿Un hospital, (_)? –Señalé olvidando por completo el antiguo tema.

-Es aquí donde está Penny. –Contestó encogiéndose los hombros sin ganas. –Espera ahí. –Me indicó, acto seguido, bajó del auto, dio la vuelta hasta llegar a mi lado y abrió mi puerta. –Ahora sí, puedes bajar. –Sonreí ya que inmediatamente hizo una reverencia señalando con su brazo extendido hacia fuera del auto, adoraba que fuera así de caballeroso; estaba a punto de descender del auto cuando un joven de no más de 20 años se acercó a nosotros.

-¡(_)! ¿Cómo estás, latino? – Saludó con una palmada en la espalda de mi amigo.

-Jeff, que gusto verte. Necesito que me ayudes. –El joven rubio y de ojos marrones le sonrió amablemente.

-Lo supuse, solo traes la furgoneta cuando traes carga, por eso me acerqué… Además de saludarte, claro. –En ese momento el chico me miró con una sonrisa extrañada y los ojos semi cerrados y fue ahí donde noté que se me hacía tremendamente familiar. –Hola, buenas tardes. – Me saludó.

-¡Oh! Cierto; Quinn, él es Jeffrey Sterling; Jeff, ella es Quinn Fabray.

-Mucho gusto. – Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano.

-El gusto es mío, pero… ¿No nos habíamos visto antes? – Él dijo la pregunta que yo también iba a formular hasta que lo recordé.

-De hecho, si. Tú eres uno de los Warblers. – Al oír mi respuesta él pareció caer en cuenta de donde coincidíamos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y tronó los dedos.

-Claro, y tú eres de New Directions. –Sonrió aún más luego de mi afirmativa-

-Espera, ¿Se conocen? – Ambos volteamos justo al mismo tiempo y notamos que (_) nos miraba sorprendido y aturdido.

-Algo así. –Respondí. –El pertenecía a los "Warblers", que era el Club Glee de La Academia Dalton para hombres. Era uno de los coros contra los que competíamos.

-Sí, se llevaron al mejor líder que hemos tenido, pero sin rencores; ya está olvidado. –Dijo Jeff con gestos de mano causándome gracia.

-Wow, pues… qué pequeño es el mundo. –Comentó el castaño sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo.- Pero… Luego se ponen al día, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, Jeff.

-Ah, sí, claro.

Cuando (_) abrió la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, Jeff no pudo evitar exclamar por la sorpresa y bromear un poco sobre haber asaltado una juguetería o sobre ser un hijo del matrimonio Claus pero luego se puso en marcha y junto al oji café comenzó a bajar los juguetes. Traté de ayudar pero nuevamente me pidió que solo llevara la muñeca y, por más que insistí ni él ni el rubio me dejaron cargar algo más. Pronto nos vimos camino al hospital mientras nos poníamos al tanto uno del otro; y fue así como me enteré que a Jeff lo aceptaron en Yale para estudiar medicina y que, como ya se había graduado de Dalton, estaba ahí viviendo con su hermana que era enfermera en aquel hospital y le permitía observar mientras trabajaba. Cuando preguntó por mí, yo le expliqué mi situación en la Universidad y se puso feliz de tener dos amigos con experiencia en el plantel. No tardamos mucho en estar en las puertas de cristal que daban acceso al edificio y, apenas entramos, una despampanante rubia alta, ojos azules y y muy guapa además se acercó a (_) una vez lo vio.

-¡(_)!- Ignorándonos olímpicamente, abrazó al chico recibiendo un tímido saludo por parte de él. Apenas se soltó del abrazo, le tomó la cara de ambos lados aplastándola de manera graciosa y comenzó a darle un beso esquimal. ¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra verte.

-"¿Cómo rayos deja que lo traten así?" –Pensé con fastidio. –"¿Y ella acaso no se da cuenta que es universitario?" –Estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y solo salí de ahí con la voz de (_)

-A mí también. –Dijo con dificultad, de inmediato pensé que ella era la dichosa Penny. –Traje a una amiga. – Volvió a hablar mientras me señalaba y solo así logró soltarlo. Cuando me vio traté de darle una de mis mejores sonrisas pero apuesto a que solo me salió viéndose falsa.

-Hola, soy la enfermera Sterling.-Me tendió la mano y yo la estreché únicamente por cortesía.

-Quinn Fabray. Tú debes ser la hermana de Jeff.-Dije apenas nuestras manos se soltaron.

-Por desgracia.- Respondió él mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada amenazante. –Quinn, ¿Vienes a sentarte? Esos dos van para largo. –Añadió señalándome unas bancas en la sala de espera junto la barra de donde había salido su hermana.

-Ehh… Claro.-Hice lo que me indicó y tomé asiento a su lado mientras ambos mirábamos la interacción de esos dos chicos donde la enfermera lucía encantada por tener a (_) ahí y el chico lucia muy avergonzado y tímido.

-No lo entiendo.- Masculló Jeff luego de un rato.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Oh!, lo siento.-Replicó cuando notó que lo había escuchado.- Es solo que no entiendo que le pueden ver a (_), todas las chicas aquí hacen eso. –Señaló la interacción de aquellos dos que ahora eran más coqueteos más alejados de la ternura con que lo trató al principio hacia el chico.- y a leguas se ve que a él no le agrada mucho.-Añadió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el latino cuya cara incomoda hablaba por él.

-¿Te molesta que te robe la atención?- Soltó una risa nasal. -¿Qué?

-Pues… No te voy a negar que hay muy lindas enfermeras aquí pero ya tengo novio.-Aclaró divertido, hasta ahorita no se me había ocurrido que Jeff fuera bisexual o solamente gay. –Incluso así no puedo verle el atractivo. –Continuamos viendo a (_) que parecía estar atento a la plática con la hermana del rubio y, de vez en cuando, me dirigía una que otra mirada furtiva recibiendo una sonrisa de mi parte.

-Es muy dulce.- Rompí el silencio.

-¿Eh?

-Que (_) es muy dulce, es caballeroso, atento, confiable… -Comencé a decir, lo que yo creía, eran las cualidades que podrían atraer a las enfermeras del lugar.

-Sí, si hablamos de eso no hay nadie que se le resista. –Interrumpió mientras me volteaba a ver.- Incluso no es feo, está bastante guapo pero todas creen que es bastante sexy y, no sé tú, pero no es una palabra que yo utilizaría para describirlo.-Otro silencio únicamente para mirar al chico castaño detenidamente y no pude no darle la razón a Jeff; (_) era lindo tanto física como internamente pero no había nada en él que te hiciera querer arrancarle la ropa y comértelo por una noche por más que le trataras de encontrar algo así. Después de unos cuantos minutos adicionales, por fin se decidió a caminar hacia nosotros.

-Eh… Podemos… Podemos irnos ya a… a dejar las cosas.- Y ahí estaba el antiguo y tartamudo (_)

-Claro.- Respondió Jeff tomando una de las dos grandes bolsas negras donde metimos los juguetes y echándosela sobre su hombro derecho comenzó a caminar internándose en el hospital mientras el peli café hacía lo mismo.

-Chicos, dejen que ayude. –Insistí una vez más.

-No-o. –Respondió el mareo. –Tú solo ayúdame con la muñeca, es extra especial.-Añadió con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ya decía yo que era raro que estuviera fuera de las bolsas, (_), ¿Se puede saber para quién es? –Preguntó el chico rubio con el ceño fruncido por curiosidad.

-Es para Penny. –Dijo animado cambiando la expresión de Jeff por una con la boca ligeramente abierta y un leve asentimiento de cabeza mostrando que ahora entendía.-No quiero que se maltrate.

-Ya capto.- Contestó.- Pues bueno, subamos.

La plática con los dos jóvenes me había desecho de una duda, cuando la hermana de Jeff se alejó muy raro que no le haya dado ya la muñeca y supuse que se la daría más tarde pero, al poder escuchar lo dicho por (_) hace unos segundos, no pude evitar sonreír ante la satisfacción de saber que aquella hermosa oji azul no era la dueña del corazón del latino, ella no era Penny. Sin embargo, aún no podía evitar especular sobre cómo podría ser aquella chica ahora que tenía una idea.

-"¿En serio, Quinn?"-Me regañé, no entendía por qué tanta vuelta al asunto pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, al igual que la ola de enojo cada vez que una enfermera a doctora saludaba a (_), lo veían como un pedazo de carne y el deseo estaba impregnado en su voz y sus ojos, a veces hasta le miraban el trasero con cara de idiotas o mordiéndose el labio y, esas veces, Jeff me miraba como diciendo "¿Ves de lo que hablo?" y yo solo asentía levemente. Por fin, y después de pasar por varios pasillos llenos de mujerzuelas en traje blanco, llegamos a una parte del hospital en el que había una pequeña sala blanca y cómoda como solo un hospital infantil puede hacer junto con una pequeña recepción y puertas de cristal con efecto empañado.-"Genial, otra depravada tras (_)" –Pensé cuando lo vi bajar la bolsa y tocar una pequeña campanita, casi de inmediato, una señora de unos 60 años, lentes, cabello casi blanco y un poco de peso de más salió a recibirlo.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? –Le abrazó y saludó apenas lo vio, no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen tan tierna y, en parte, de alivio por no acertar.

-Buenas tardes, Annie, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ay, (_); estamos tan felices, ¡El pequeño Tommy se va mañana! Ya está completamente curado. –Anunció la mujer. No sería exageración si les digo que la cara de (_) cambió radicalmente; jamás había visto una expresión de júbilo tan grande como esa. Comenzó abrazando a aquella mujer y comenzar a hablar tan rápida y alegremente sobre todo aquello que el niño podía hacer y que su enfermedad no lo dejaba, abrazó a Jeff a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver y comenzó a dar saltitos mientras le empujaba levemente para que fuera por algo y que sea rápido, no tardó en ser mi turno; me miró con un brillo en los ojos que me dejó muda, se acercó a mí y me tomó de los brazos lo suficientemente fuerte pero sin lastimar.

-¡¿Oíste, Quinn?! ¡¿Lo oíste?! ¡Tommy se va! ¡Se ha curado! – Luego de decir esto comenzó a reír feliz y yo simplemente lo miré con asombro comenzando a reír con él al ser consiente que esa energía y felicidad me contagiaba, me abrazó fuete y de repente, al momento que me soltó, dejó un grande y marcado beso en mi mejilla haciéndome sonrojar y que a él que se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, se le bajara la efusividad y me mirara y me mirara como si hubiera hecho algo gravísimo.-Yo…yo…

-Eso es una increíble noticia, (_).-Interrumpí para que se calmara y viera que no me había molestado en absoluto y agregué una sonrisa calmándolo un poco.

-Veo que traes compañía.- Señaló Annie mientras se acercaba y ponía la mano en la espalda del chico para relajar el ambiente.

-Eh… Sí, sí… Annie, ella es… es…

-Quinn Fabray.-Interrumpí ya que parecía que tenía dificultades para hablar.

-Ah, ¡¿Tú eres Quinn Fabray?! Es un gusto conocerte al fin. Yo soy Annie Smith, para servirte.-Se presentó dándome un caluroso abrazo.

-¿Disculpe?-La miré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que no deja de hablarme de ti desde hace semanas y yo…

-Annie.-La llamó suplicante.- Basta…-Tenía la cabeza agachada y solo se dedicaba a hacer pequeños círculos con la punta del pie.-Será mejor que llames a los niños.

-Claro que sí, les diré a las enfermeras que los traigan. Ahora vuelvo.-Y se internó entre las puertas de cristal.

-Así que… ¿Hablas mucho de mí?-Pregunté una vez nos quedamos solos en tono coqueto.

-Está… está exagerando.-Respondió él esquivando mi mirada. No pude evitar decepcionarme un poco pero, a distancia, se podía ver en su rostro un lindo sonrojo, esa clase de sonrojos que lo hacen ver lindo…

-"¡No! ¡Basta, Fabray! ¿Qué clase de cosas estás pensando? ¡Agh! ¡Ya! Bueno, ahora solo falta que…"-Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de (_)

-Han llegado.-Señaló con una sonrisa amplia a las puertas de cristal blanco de las cuales salía un sonido de bullicio no tan grande para luego dejar ver a varios niños en diferentes condiciones; algunos en silla de ruedas, otros con respiradores o suero con rueditas para poder caminar normal; habían calvos, flacos, pálidos, incluso algunos amarillos. Todos traían unas pantuflas blancas y las típicas batas de hospital, en contraste, el panorama podría ser desalentador si no fuera por las sonrisas que adornaban sus rostros al ver a mi amigo.

-¡(_)!-Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Hola, mis pequeños ángeles, ¿Qué tal todo?-Caminó y rápidamente llego a ellos y comenzó a saludar con dulzura y cariño a cada uno de los niños y niñas que ahí había mientras Jeff (que había llegado justo cuando salieron los niños), Annie y yo mirábamos la escena con una sonrisa, era simplemente adorable ver la interacción de los niños con él y como respondían a los comentarios que (_) hacía.

-Yo tampoco me perderé la diversión.- Anunció Jeff caminando al grupo llevando consigo una guitarra que traía cuando llegó dejándonos solas.

-Se nota que lo quieren mucho.-Comenté para romper el silencio.

-Lo adoran. Ha sido de gran ayuda tenerlo; él logra que coman, que tomen sus medicamentos y que tengan una actitud positiva. Ha logrado que la mayoría de los chicos se recuperen más rápido. Es un verdadero ángel.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, después de estar en silencio por unos instantes, añadió.-Por eso quisiera pedirte algo.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Cuida muy bien de él.-No pude evitar despejar mi vista de los niños y (_) para pasarla a la mujer mayor que miraba preocupada al chico.-Ha tenido un pasado muy turbulento y difícil, por lo mismo no tiene más amigos fuera del hospital. No confía en nadie más.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que en mí si confía?-Pregunté aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Estás aquí, ¿No?

-No… No comprendo, explíquese.-Volteo a verme.

-Hija, jamás ha traído a nadie aquí, dice que él jamás traería a alguien no digno de su confianza; para (_) cada uno de ellos son un tesoro, no quiere que nada les pase, que nadie los toque para mal. Si te ha traído es porque confía lo suficiente en ti para que te deje ver esa parte de él y de su tesoro, no cualquiera lo logra.-Abrí los ojos a más no poder, no podía analizar tanta información. Saber que estaba en un lugar tan especial para (_) era algo que no podía asimilar.

-Yo…-Iba a contestar pero la voz del chico de ojos cafés me distrajo.

-Niños, hoy les voy a presentar a una amiga mía y quiero que la traten bien, ¿De acuerdo?-Luego susurró algo para ocasionar que los niños rieran. Me miró y me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara, miré a Annie como si le pidiera permiso y ella asintió; comencé a caminar y me paré a lado del morocho.

-Hola.-Saludé tímidamente.

-Su nombre es Quinn Fabray, estudia con (_) en Yale.-Comentó Jeff pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Estudias con (_)? ¡Vaya! Debes ser muy lista.-Me dijo una niña de ojos verdes muy lindos que reflejaban emoción.

-Además es muy linda.-Agregó un pequeño de unos ocho años mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué les parece si se presentan a Quinn?-Apenas hubo dicho eso el latino e inmediatamente todos me rodearon.

-Yo soy Lily.

-Yo Aaron.

-Yo Hope.

-Yo me llamó Ray.-Uno por uno comenzó a decir su nombre de manera automática hasta que ningún pequeñín se quedó sin presentarse.

-Mucho gusto.-Dije con una sonrisa.-Veo que hay niños muy apuestos y hermosas princesas aquí.-Comenté causando diferentes reacciones en ellos, sonrojos, miradas de superioridad, jugueteos con las batas, etc. No pude evitar soltar una risa alegre, fue lo más tierno que he visto.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tal una sesión de…? Redoble de tambores, por favor… -Pidió Jeff. Todos, incluyendo (_) y Annie, comenzaron a golpear sus piernas con las palmas para hacer el sonido pedido. -¡Karaoke!-Soltó por fin el rubio.

-¡Siiii!-Gritaron todos más emocionados.

-¡Voy por Penny!-Anunció el pequeño Ray mientras iba a todo lo que sus brazos daban en su silla de ruedas, no pude evitar recordar a Artie, el niño era una versión mini de él; recordé como él me ayudó cuando tuve ese accidente automovilístico de camino a la boda Finchel…

-Muy bien, niños ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-Preguntó el latino de lentes e inmediatamente todos los niños levantaron las manos hasta que una de las niñas habló.

-¡Ya! ¡Todos quietos!-Los demás obedecieron a Lily.-Todos aquí sabemos que la sesión de Karaoke siempre la inicia (_) y Penny.-Los demás asintieron y se tranquilizaron, no pude no sentir desagrado por lo dicho por la pequeña oji azul, ¿Por qué hacían eso? Y de vuelta a pensar en la pareja Finchel.

-Hoy vamos a hacer una excepción.-Anunció Annie.-Hoy vamos a iniciar esto con un lindo solo por parte del pequeño Tommy, recuerden que el premio por vencer a "Lord Cancermort" es tener un solo.

-¿"Lord Cancermort"?-Pregunté divertida al morocho.

-Ehh… Si, de Harry Potter… Ya sabes, Lord Voldemort… -Aclaró rascándose la nuca.-Idea de los niños.

-Ingenioso.

-Lo sé.

-(_)…-Se oyó una voz ligera, delicada y dulce detrás mío. El chico volteó a donde venía la voz y la cara se le iluminó otra vez.

-¡Pequeño Tommy! ¡Princesa!


	5. Capítulo 5: Penny Parte II

Capitulo 5: Penny –Parte II-

Ante la mención de aquellos nombres voltee y al ver la imagen me sentí tonta, ridícula, egoísta y conmovida… Definitivamente Penny no era lo que yo esperaba… En nada.

Para comenzar, Tommy era un niño pálido, ojos cafés y apenas le salía cabello por lo que no se le distinguía aún de qué color y forma lo tenía. Iba vestido con converse, mezclilla, una playera azul eléctrico y una chamarra azul pastel con gorrito.

Por otro lado estaba la famosa Penny, tenía los ojos más hermosos y dulces que jamás he visto, de un color turquesa intenso, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una frazada que dejaba a la vista poco de su cabello pero el suficiente como para saber que era de un tono de café claro, rayando en lo naranja y con rulos, al igual que la mayoría era pálida y, a simple vista, frágil. No debía tener más de diez años.

-¿Cómo están?-Fue lo único que dijo (_) antes de correr hacia ellos y cargar en sus hombros al niño.-Oí que te marchas mañana, campeón.

-Sí, así es.-Respondió feliz el niño.

-Pues… Antes de que te vayas vas a viajar en la Aerolínea (_).

-La… Aerolínea… ¿(_)? –Apenas dijo esto, (_) lo bajó de sus hombros y lo acostó sobre uno de ellos como si fuera un saco para luego echarse a correr por toda la habitación hasta llegar de nuevo a donde estábamos.-Jajajaja, ¡Otra vez!-Pidió el niño divertido.

-No-op, ve con tus amigos, anda.-El mini oji café hizo caso a (_) y salió disparado.- Ahora sí, ¿Cómo estás princesa?

-De maravilla.-Respondió.-Estaba hablando con Tommy, está un poco nervioso.-Añadió con una sonrisa fraternal.

-Me lo imagino.-Pasó una mano tras de mi y la posó en mi espalda para luego hacerme avanzar unos pasos.-Penny, te quiero presentar a una amiga mía. Te trae un pequeño regalo.-Miré de soslayo a (_) quien señalaba a la muñeca que yo traía en brazos. Cuando la niña me vió, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran mientras dirigía su mirada de mi a la muñeca.

-Ten.-Comencé a hablar mientras le estiraba mis brazos para entregar el juguete con una sonrisa dulce.-Esperó te guste mucho.-La pequeña la tomó mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisa iluminada.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo casi como un susurro mientras se abrazaba a la muñeca con cariño. No pude evitar sonreír con ternura por el gesto al igual que el latino.-(_), ella es igual a la princesa de los cuentos que barras.-Señaló dulcemente emocionada, inmediatamente volteé a ver al chico quien estaba mirando al techo mientras se sujetaba la parte trasera del cuello y de vez en cuando me miraba sonrojado.

-¿Ah, si?-Le pregunté a la pre-adolescente quien asintió levemente.-¿Y cómo es la princesa que narra (_)?

-Pues...-Colocó sus manos tras ella y continuó.-Tiene el cabello claro y de un rubio tan hermoso que, cuando se mueve con el viento, todos los caballeros del reino quedan enamorados. Sus ojos son de un color verde pero a veces se vuelven avellana como por arte de magia cada vez que el Sol los toca. Su piel es blanca y delicada además que es muy suave. (_) siempre dice que, cuando la princesa sonrie, hasta el escudero más débil se vuelve un fuerte caballero.- Término la niña, con cada cosa que describía de la princesa mi sonrisa se hacía más y más grande al igual que el sonrojo del (A_).

-Vaya, la princesa es hermosa.-Penny asintió.-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-La princesa no tenía nombre hasta hace ya unas semanas. Se llama Quinn.-Más asombrada y halagada que antes miré a (_) y ahora se encontraba completa y profundamente rojo de la cara, se arreglaba los lentes de vez en cuando y hacía círculos con su pie en el piso.

-¡Qué coincidencia! Yo también me llamo Quinn.-Cuando terminé de decir eso Penny sonrió emocionada.

-Y te pareces mucho.-Llegó diciendo Jeff.-Estoy sí que es una casualidad.-Añadió en tono burlón mientras rodeaba el cuello de (_) con un brazo de forma amistosa, luego lo volteó a ver.-¿Tú por qué crees que sea, morocho?

-Eh... Cu-cualquier parecido con la realidad es-es pura coincidencia.-Dijo el latino causando la risa general.

-¡Ya llegó Penny!-Escuché decir a una pequeña y de un segundo a otro los niños la habían rodeado y llevado a uno de los blancos sillones con tres plazas. Penny se sentó en una, en el otro extremo tomó asiento (_) y en medio de ambos se sentó Tommy y al último Jeff, quien se sentó en el brazo del mismo con la guitarra en mano.

-Ven, Quinn.-Lily tomó mi mano y me llevó con los demás invitándome a tomar asiento junto con ella y Annie en la alfombra.

-Entonces, ¿Cual vas a cantar para abrir la sesión de Karaoke?-Preguntó la pequeña niña usando su tono dulce de voz; me recordó cuando era niña y estaba muy aburrida, triste o sola y Franny llegaba de la escuela y me preguntaba qué juego quería jugar. Tengo la suerte de tener a la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

-Yo quiero cantar...-Se llevó el dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba en la canción adecuada, apenas la encontró se la susurró al chico rubio quien asintiendo colocó sus dedos marcando las notas y daba cuatro golpecitos acompasados con el pie para que el niño diera inicio a su performance.

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, I can't do it alone_

_I've tried_

_And I don't know why._

Comenzó perfectamente el primer verso, su voz era la típica de niño pequeño pero sonaba fantástica. No pude evitar sorprenderme de que un niño a esa edad era mejor cantante aún que varios adultos.

_Slow it down_

_Make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_'Cause it's too much_

_Yeah, is a lot_

_To be something I'm not_

_I'm a fool_

_Out of love_

_'Cause I just can't get enough_

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go, I can't do it alone_

_I've tried_

_And I don't know why._

_I'm just a little boy lost in the moment._

_I'm so scared, but I don't show it._

_I can't figure it out._

_It's bringing me down I know_

_I've got to let it go..._

_And just enjoy the show..._

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, en cuanto terminó el niño (_) lo abrazó fuertemente con orgullo y cariño.

-Esa canción fue genial.-Comenzó a decir-Y no te preocupes, que no estarás solo, ¿Cierto, chicos?-Inmediatamente la respuesta fue afirmativa.

-Bueno, Penny y (_), es su turno.-Indicó Jeff.-¿Qué canción quieren que canten para la sesión de hoy?

Todos comenzaron a dar ideas, el problema es que hablaban al mismo tiempo y con mucha emoción haciendo que no se escuchara nada de nada

-Tengo una idea.-Intercedió inmediatamente Annie.-¿Qué les parece si el pequeño Tommy elige la canción que le seguirá a la suya?-Apenas terminó de hablar, todos los niños estuvieron de acuerdo sorprendiéndome por el poco o nada egoísmo había en ellos; al niño le brillaron los ojos nuevamente y de inmediato le susurró a Penny su elección quien a la vez asintió para que el mismo niño se la susurrara al moreno y este a Jeff quien solo asintió, volvió a dar cuatro golpecitos con su pie y comenzó a tocar para darle inicio a Penny.

-Oye, ¿Te digo algo un poco loco?

-La locura me encanta.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And the suddely I bumped into you._

La voz de la pequeña era preciosa y afinada, recuerdos del Club Glee llegaron a mi mente, si tan solo mis amigos de Ohio pudieran escucharla dirían que Rachel Berry tiene competencia. Cuando terminó su parte (_) continuó.

-Estaba pensando eso mismo...

_**'**_**Cause like**

**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.**

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.**

_But with you..._

**But with you...**

**I found my place.**

_I see your face._

_**And it's nothing luke I've never known before...**_

_**Love is an open door...**_

_**Love is an open door...**_

_**Love is an open door...**_

_With you_

**With you **

_With you_

**With you**

_**Love is an open door...**_

Cuando terminaron todos comenzaron a aplaudir. El dueto había sido genial y ambas voces eran magníficas. (_) me miró y sonrió mientras que yo le sonreía de vuelta, aún en una sala de hospital fría y blanca, los dos niños, (_) y Jeff habían logrado darle al espacio ese aire familiar y hogareño que se necesitaba en sitios así. El latino se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a donde estaba mientras algunos niños peleaban por ser los próximos en cantar.

-¿Qué te pareció?-Indagó él sentándose a mi lado.

-Ambas presentaciones fueron muy buenas, Penny y Tommy tienen una voz hermosa.-(A_) asintió, de una u otra manera se le veía orgulloso.

-Bien.-Dijo Jeff.-La siguiente será Hope, pero antes... ¡Abrazo grupal!-Y con ese grito todos se amontonaron como pudieron para abrazarse mientras yo los veía con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro. La imagen era tan adorable que no dudé en ir por mi cámara, buscar un ángulo perfecto y disparar. Lo único que logró separar a los niños de ahí fue el sonido y luz de mi flash, capturado la atención de todos.

-Oh, Quinn...-Habló Annie viéndome con pena.-¿Qué has hecho?-Creí por un segundo que había hecho algo incorrecto hasta que Aaron habló mientras me señalaba.

-¡Quinn está tomando fotos!-Anunció como grito de guerra y de un segundo a otro ya estaba rodeada de niños que pedían emocionados qur les tomara una foto.

-¡Cálmese todos!-(_) tomaba la palabra.-Hagamos esto como la gente madura que somos.-Una risita se escapó de los labios del ex Warbler logrando que los más grandes lo voltearamos a ver.

-Lo siento.-Al notar nuestras miradas sobre él decidió callarse.

-Muy bien,-El latino ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar.-¿Quién quiere que una de las mejores fotógrafas de Yale les tome una foto?

-¡Yoo!-Gritaron todos de inmediato.

-Quinn... ¿Crees que se pueda?-Preguntó (_)

-Por supuesto, traigo suficientes rollos.-Dije regalándole una sonrisa que correspondió de inmediato.

-¿Cuantos rollos traes, hija?-Annie preguntó mientras caminaba hacia nosotros y ponía un brazo en la espalda del moreno.

-Cuatro o cinco.-Respondí. La risa de Jeff nuevamente llamó la atención de todos.

-Lo siento, pero... Eso no te va a alcanzar ni de chiste.-Comentó el rubio.

-Yo creo que es más que suficiente.-Objeté. Era obvio que yo no conocía a los niños de aquel hospital. Tomé fotos de todos y cada uno de los pequeños, en grupos, parejas, tríos, individuales y, de no haber sido porque a los chicos se les ocurrió comenzar a dar los juguetea, no hubiera podido captar sus lindas caritas iluminadas al tener en sus manos los paquetes con la lente de mi cámara. Suerte para mi que el latino tenía una cámara digital que, casi de inmediato se acabaron los rollos, puso a mi disposición.

Después de varias canciones, fotos y uno que otro pequeño juego, (_) decidió que era tiempo de irnos; como la hermana de Jeff trabajaba hasta tarde quiso irse con nosotros. Luego de despedirnos de los niños, de Annie y de todas las empleadas que babeaban por el chico de lentes nos subimos a la negra furgoneta. (_) y yo íbamos al frente mientras que el rubio iba atrás donde habían estado los juguetes anteriormente. Íbamos contándole al oji café sobre las competencias que habían en Ohio y como New Directions pateabamos continuamente sus silbadores traseros antes y después de que Blaine, su líder, pasara a ser uno de nosotros.

-En nuestra defensa.-Espetó Jeff con un dedo en alto.-Hubiéramos ganado de no ser porque a Hunter se le ocurrió usar esteroides y nos descubrieron.-Inmediatamente (_) lo miro por el retrovisor pero sin perder de vista de la carretera.

-¿Usaste esteroides, Jeff? Dime que no.

-Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no puedo.-Se disculpó. -No fue mi idea más brillante, ¿sabes?

-Pero, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensado?- El moreno sonaba enojado.

-Solo quería hacer performance. Hunter no permitía que actuara nadie que no había aceptado ponerse la inyección.-Jeff sonaba arrepentido y triste, debió ser una etapa un tanto dura.

-Hablando de performance...-Interrumpí justo cuando noté que (_) iba a seguir regalandolo.-Me encantó la performance de Tommy, canta hermoso.-Todos los niños cantaron sorprendente y verdaderamente afinados.

-Yo y (_) les enseñamos lo que sabemos.-Comentó el rubio ya que, al parecer, el latino no estaba por la labor de hacerlo.- Y, cuando cantan, grabamos sus presentaciones y las enviamos a los padres.

-Me imagino que los padres de Penny deben sentirse muy orgullosos, esa niña canta fenomenal.-Hubo un pequeño silencio donde los dos chicos se miraron.

-Penny no tiene padres, es huérfana.-Habló por fin (_) y no pude evitar sentir pena e impresión por la pequeña.

-Pe-¡Pero cómo!... ¿Quién le paga la atención médica?-Era una noticia que me dejo en shock y más si hablamos de una niña internada en un hospital privado.-¿Quién se hace cargo de ella?

-La familia (A_).-Volteé a ver aún más sorprendida al chico que ahora miraba fijamente el camino, me propuse saber sobre él aún más de lo que sabía, algo me estaba ocultado y no me gustaba. Pasamos lo que quedaba del camino en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi departamento.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.-Anunció (_).-Espero que te hayas pasado bien.

-Fue estupendo, gracias por todo.

-No, gracias a ti.-Añadió el rubio.

-¿Crees que podrías prestarme tu cámara? Para pasar las fotos a mi computadora.-Pregunté mientras me preparaba para salir de la furgoneta.

-Si quieres.-Tomó la pequeña bolsita en donde la guardaba y me la dió.

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego, chicos.

-Bye, Quinn.-Se despidió el Sterling menor.

-Oye, ¿Quedamos otro día?-Se apresuró a decir el morocho apenas vió como abría la puerta. Salí del auto, cerré y me asomé por la ventana.

-Por supuesto. Envíame un Whatsapp.-La expresión que puso el chico fue todo un caso.

-Un... ¿Un Whatsapp?-Preguntó contrariado.-Tú quieres... ¿Que te mande un Whatsapp?

-Si, lo esperaré ansiosa.-Añadí con una sonrisa extrañada por la actitud del chico que inmediatamente miró a Jeff.

-Claro, te mandaré un Whatsapp...-Parecía que se estaba imponiendo una meta personal. Me despedí una vez más antes de meterme al edificio y de ahí al elevador para llevarme al piso donde estaba mi departamento. Lo primero que vi al abrir la puerta fue a mi compañera de departamento leyendo un libro tirada en el sofá más grande de la sala. En cuanto me vió se sentó de inmediato.

-¿Y?-Preguntó viéndome ansiosa. Esquivé su mirada y, sin responder, puse mis cosas sobre la mesa de la sala. La miré de reojo.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-Por la cara que tenía pareciera que yo tenía la respuestas a todas las dudas existenciales del planeta; quise dejarle con más con la duda de lo que ya tenía y le sonreí pícaramente mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero y le daba una mordida.

-Estaré en mi cuarto.-Fue lo único que dije antes de caminar a mi habitación seguida por la mirada sorprendida de Sindy quien estuvo a punto de levantarse del sillón si no fuera porque, en el acto de cerrar la puerta, asomé la cabeza.-Fue increíble...-Y cerré, esperé unos segundos y...

-¡Fabraaay!-Golpeó la puerta.-¡Quiero detalles jugosos!-Escuché mientras me reía.

-Aquí tiene, Prof. Marshall.-Me encontraba en mi salón de Yale entregándole la carpeta de fotos que él mismo había pedido. Había pasado más o menos una semana desde la primera vez que fui al hospital y en una semana desde la primera vez que fui al hospital y en una de mis continuas visitas con (_) les había pedido a los niños que fueran mis modelos para el trabajo que iba a entregar para mi clase y todos aceptaron ayudarme; al día siguiente, y para mi completa sorpresa, el moreno y el chico rubio habían acondicionado la sala para ser un increíble e improvisado estudio de fotografía, de más está decir que nos divertimos como nunca.

El hombre de ligera barba amarillenta comenzó a revisar las fotos de la carpeta roja que le entregué.

-¿Preparaste el Informe sobre el motivo de estas fotos?-Quiso saber. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y eso solo puede significar dos cosas: 1.-El trabajo le parecía interesante. O 2.-Le desagradó por completo. Justo ahora los nervios comenzaban a llegar a mi.

-Claro que sí, está en la parte posterior.-Respondí. El profesor Marshall se aseguró de lo que dije y cuando lo vió alzó la mirada hacia mi.

-Gracias, Srita Fabray.-Fue lo último que salió de su boca dirigido a mi. Salí del aula esperando algo que sabia no era muy posible pero, a pesar de que moría por tener esa galería, sabía que al menos me podía conformar con una calificación aprobatoria. Y pensando en esto no pude evitar el sobresalto que me invadió cuando senti a alguien colocando una mano en mi hombro; giré rápido para ver a la persona y me encontré con la sonrisa de mi ahora mejor amigo en Yale.

-Buen día, Quinn.-Saludó con una sonrisa amplia.

-(_), ¿Qué haces aquí?-Se me hacía muy raro que el joven estudiante de medicina se encontrará un jueves a las 8:00 en el edificio de artes.-¿No tenías clase de dos horas de Historología?

-Pues... Sí, pero el profesor dejó un aviso de que no podía ir a la clase.-Explicó alegre.-Así que decidí ir a buscarte a tu departamento pero cuando llegué Sandy me dijo que estabas aquí y me dio tu horario de clases.-Comentó mientras sacaba una hoja de su mochila y me la entregaba.

-¿Ella hizo eso?-Pregunté haciéndome la inocente, él era una constante presencia en mi vida al grado que, luego de un tiempo, era aburrido no tenerlo alrededor.

-Sí, ¿Y sabes qué más me dijo?-Cuestionó en un tono misterioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que cierta Srita se levantó tarde y no le dio tiempo para tener un desayuno decente.-Me sonrojé ligeramente; la razón por la que no había dormido gran parte de la noche había sido principalmente por terminar el trabajo que acababa de entregar.-Así que me dije a mi mismo: _Mi mismo...-_Reí ante la extraña forma que se había mencionado en un tono serio.-_No podemos permitir que Quinn vaya a enfrentarse a un día en Yale sin tener el alimento más importante del día. Deberíamos hacer algo_.-Relataba como si estuviera narrando un cuento infantil.-¿Y sabes qué me respondí?

-¿Qué?-Hasta este punto era más que obvio, aún así le seguí el juego.

-Me respondí: _Tienes razón, mi mismo. Hagamos algo al respecto._ Entonces, viendo que de 8:00 a 9:00 estás libre y yo también estoy libre , me decidí a invitarte a desayunar a Starbucks

-¿Starbucks?

-Eh... Si... ¿No quieres?-Colocó una mano en su nuca y entrecerró sus ojos cafés.

-Me gustaría mucho desayunar contigo.-Respondí de inmediato y él levantó la mirada sonriente.-Pero no creo que Starbucks sea buena idea.-Sonrió más ampliamente.

-Yo tampoco quería ir pero creía que tal vez tú sí...

-No te preocupes.-Le dije.-Conozco un lugar.-Sin perder tiempo, comenzamos a caminar fuera de la Universidad.

-A propósito.-Habló (_)-¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Crees obtener la galería en New York?-Su pregunta me hizo recordar la cara del profesor al ver mi trabajo. La preocupación que tenía se exteriorizó en mi cara y en un suspiro pesado y largo.-Vaya... Eso sonó mal.-Comentó preocupado mientras cruzábamos la calle.

-Es solo que no sé... Puso una cara al verlo.-Dije por fin lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.-Me han dicho que esa cara significa dos cosas: O le gustó lo que vió o...

-O fue un completo asco.-Terminó la frase por mi.

-Exacto.-Le confirme con voz apagada.

-Mira,-Tomó la palabra mientras tomaba también mi mano con delicadeza y timidez entre las suyas.-estoy totalmente seguro que se trata de la primera opción, y si no ¿Eso importa?-Inmediatamente lo miré con el ceño fruncido.-Bueno, me refiero a que no debería molestarte.-Se apresuró a aclarar.-Respóndeme algo, ¿Te divertiste mientas hacías esas fotos?

-Por supuesto.-Hablé sin dudarlo. La sesión de fotos en el hospital fue la más divertida que he hecho; los niños, (_), Jeff y Annie me hicieron sentir tan cómoda que fue algo sin presiones y, por un momento, lograron que olvidara que estaba haciendo un trabajo universitario.

-¿Las tomas salieron como te las habías imaginado?-Formuló la otra pregunta al tiempo que trataba de parar un taxi y sin soltarme la mano.

-Si... De hecho...

-Y por último, ¿Transmiten el mensaje que tú quieres, como tú quieres?-Sonreí, comenzaba a ver su punto de vista.

-Definitivamente.-Le respondí con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Lo ves? Es todo lo que un artista necesita para sentirse seguro respecto a lo que hace,-Explicó con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz.- y tú eres una artista que captura momentos, eso debe ser más que suficiente para ti.-No hay palabras que expresen el sentimiento tan profundo de orgullo en mi pecho luego de las palabras del chico. Tenía razón, ¿Qué importa si no obtengo la galería? Yo estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo y eso era lo principal. No tardó mucho en que un taxi decidiera hacernos caso y estacionarse frente a nosotros.

-Muchas gracias, (_). No tienes ni idea de cómo me has ayudado.-Le dije al tiempo que subíamos al auto, pero él solo sonrió sin responderme hasta que le indiqué la dirección al conductor.

-Pues... Es lo que hago. Cuando quiero o necesito cantar suelo expresar lo que siento, casi nunca canto una canción cuya letra no signifique nada para mi.-Justo en ese instante recordé la canción en español que le oí cantar aquel lunes en el escenario de Yale; fue una melodía cargada de tanto sentimiento que llamó poderosamente mí atención, recuerdo haber dejado a Sandy sola con un pretexto absurdo solo para ver a la persona con aquella voz tan particular. (_) me recordaba tanto y nada a Rachel.

-Entonces, ¿De que hablaba la canción en español que cantaste cuando nos conocimos?-Su cara cambió de su tono natural a un rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos pero no respondió, lo miré fijamente esperando a que cediera y hablara de una vez como sucedía con cualquier persona en Mckinley cuando era cheerleader y me ocultaban información, pero (_) se limitó a quedarse callado y pegar su frente a la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Pues...-Masculló tan bajo que por poco no lo oigo. No trate de evitar la sonrisa llena de satisfacción qie se dibujo en mi rostro.-La canción se llama _La fuerza del corazón,_ de un hombre español llamado... Llamado... Alejandro Sanz.-Escuché atentamente, le costaba hablar, como si estuviera revelandome un secreto.-Esa canción... Pri-principalmente trata...-Comenzó a acomodarse los lentes y supe que estaba nervioso.- trata de...

-Hemos llegado.-Interrumpió el taxista. Lo miré molesta por ello y, como nos miraba por el retrovisor, cambió de punto hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban intimidado. Después de que el latino le pagara (A pesar de que insistí en que no lo hiciera) y agradeciera al taxista, bajamos del auto y caminamos directo al café que solía frecuentar entre clases de vez en cuando.

-Ni creas que te has librado, ¿Me oyes?-Le dije cuando observé su cara llena de alivio.-Ya sé el nombre y el artista, solo es cuestión de buscarlo por internet.-Añadí adelantandome al local y mirando de soslayo al chico.

La cara que puso (_) fue un poema...


	6. Yo no soy aburrido

Capítulo 6: Yo no soy aburrido.

-Bueno, después de revisar sus carpetas,-El prof. Marshall se paseaba por entre las filas formadas por los pupitres donde yo y la mayoría de estudiantes de fotografía.- y después de una cuidadosa revisión he decidido cuáles son los mejores y que, por lo tanto, irán a New York por la galería.-Miré alrededor, todos estaban nerviosos, algunos se removían incómodos en sus asientos, otros sonreían abiertamente con un destello de emoción en sus ojos y, otros, como yo, solo respiraban tratando de calmarnos y sacábamos conclusiones en nuestras cabezas. El hombre se dirigió a su escritorio y puso varias carpetas apiladas sobre él, inmediatamente fue nombrando a los dueños de cada carpeta mientras mientras que uno por uno fueron recogiendo sus trabajos hasta que terminó, pero a mi y a otros compañeros no nos nombró.

-Profesor.-Habló una chica levantando ligeramente la mano para llamar la atención del docente.- A varios no nos devolvió la carpeta.

-Por supuesto que no.-Replicó como si insinuaramos algo imposible de realizar.- No puedo devolver carpetas que fueron mandadas a New York esta mañana.-Dijo y nos dirigió una sonrisa.

Estaba muy feliz, ¡Mis fotos habían calificado para la galería en New York! ¡No me lo podía creer! Quería decirle a mi madre, a Franny, a Sindy, a mis amigos en Mckinley con quien aun tenía contacto pero, sobre todo quería decirle a (_) y a Jeff, después de todo, ellos me ayudaron con esto.

-La exposición va a llevarse acabo en tres semanas,-Volvió a retomar la palabra el profesor.-así que tienen que estar allá en quince días.-Y la alegría se esfumó, en tres semanas era el cumpleaños numero 20 del latino y no podía, mejor dicho, no quería faltar. Sabia que, salvo por Jeff, Annie y los niños, (_) estaba solo.-Se pueden retirar ya.

Me levanté del asiento y caminé hacia el hombre mayor quien comenzaba a recoger sus cosas para irse mientras los otros salían por la puerta.

-Disculpe, profesor.-Lo llamé con voz apacible y el levantó la mirada.

-Dígame, Srita Fabray.

-Exactamente qué día de la semana es la exposición.

-Cae domingo.-Tomó su portafolios negro y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz fuera del aula. Sin demorar más lo seguí.

-Y... ¿No hay forma de que sea otro día?-Se detuvo en seco y giró para mirarme burlón.-Ya entendí.-Sonrió satisfecho y caminó dejándome ahí sintiéndome impotente.

Había pasado ya un tiempo y lo único que supe del moreno en todo el día fue un Whatsapp diciéndome que fuera al Hospital en la tarde. Unas horas después de que terminara mi día en Yale, fui a mi departamento para ducharme y ahora iba camino al lugar en el que se me fue citada.

Cuando entré al Hospital se acercó Kim (Ese era el nombre de la hermana de Jeff)

-Hola.-Saludó más por obligación que por nada pero, a diferencia de otros días, se mostró más molesta y estresada que antes por lo que llegué a pensar que había tenido un día agitado.

-¿Ya llegó (_)?-El ceño fruncido de la mujer se acentuó.

-Sí, está arriba.-Contesta resignada y de mala gana. Subí las escaleras sin siquiera darle las gracias, nadie le habla así a una Fabray por más mal día que haya tenido. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y la vi murmurar algo por lo bajo que sonaba como a "Maldita rubia suertuda." haciéndome sonreír, podía vengarme de ella y pasar un buen rato con (_) después, por ahora mi objetivo principal era encontrar al latino. Cuando al fin di con él lo vi hablando alegremente con una de las enfermeras del lugar, lo cuál le daba cumplidos y se le insinuaba descaradamente haciéndolo sonrojar. Una oleada de inconfundibles celos me invadió así que con mi mejor mirada de perra me acerqué.

-Ah, disculpa,-Interrumpí lo que estaba diciendo la regalada esa y me puse a lado de (_).-¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Oye, ¿Y tú quien rayos te...?-Comenzó a reclamar visiblemente molesta pero, sin siquiera prestar atención, la interrumpí de nuevo.

-Hola, (_)-Dije y le di un marcado beso en la mejilla haciendo que me mirara extrañado y sonrojado.-¿No piensas saludarme como se debe?

-Oh... Eh... S-sí, claro.-Inmediatamente me abrazó haciéndola rabiar aun más. Le dirigí una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo que casi sacara chispas del coraje.-Eh... Quinn,-Susurró.-no vuelvas a tratar así a la enfermera Rogers, ¿Quieres?-Rodeé los ojos, solté un bufido enojado y dejé de abrazarlo. Me dió coraje que defendiera a esa regalada y eso obviamente lo notó ella quien ahora sonreía triunfal.

-"Esto no se queda así, Rogers."-Pensé.

-Me alegra que llegaras justo ahora.-Me dijo el latino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te alegra verme?-Formulé las preguntas a propósito con voz melosa.

-Si, mucho.-Respondió sin dudar, a la estúpida enfermera se le borró la sonrisa y ahora estaba que hervía. Se despidió del chico quien le dió una sonrisa de disculpa y un "Adiós." y dirigió toda su atención a mí.-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron la plaza para la galería?

-Pues... La verdad...-Fingí estar decepcionada mientras (_) me miraba preocupado.-¡Sí, me la dieron!-Solté emocionada después de un rato de mantener el suspenso. De manera inmediata volvió a abrazarme con más fuerza y me levantó del piso logrando que mis pies quedaran en el aire mientras él reía y yo soltaba un gritito de sorpresa mientras mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más mayúscula por la reacción del moreno.

-¡Felicidades, Quinn! Sabía que lo lograrías.-Exclamó abrazándome más a él y con una voz tan baja que casi parecía un susurro.

De pronto el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más y más personal. Ya no estábamos en un hospital o, al menos, así lo sentí yo. Estar tan cerca de él me daba la oportunidad de oler su aroma tan relajante... Tan embriagante... Tan diferente a todos los demás. El latino comenzó a soltarme despacio y sin prisa una vez me bajó, aún así, nuestros rostros quedaron a una distancia muy corta, tanto que su respiración se confundía con la mía. La distancia entre ambos iba disminuyendo cada vez más hasta que...

-Eh...-Escuchamos balbucear a Jeff, cosa que nos hizo separarnos en ese mismo segundo.-¿Interrumpo algo?

-N-no...-Se apresuró a contestar el chico moreno.-Pa-para nada.-Miré a (_) de reojo ligeramente molesta y dolida por su respuesta. Aunque tenía razón y nada había sido interrumpido realmente, (Y que haya respondido como todos haríamos por los nervios) para mi se sentía como algo.

-Bien, porque los niños los están esperando.-Añadió dudoso mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo que daba a la salita donde estaba la recepción de Annie.-(_), ¿Se puede continuar?-Preguntó cuidadosamente recibiendo una afirmación animada de parte del morocho de lentes.

-Vamos, Quinn.- Y, sin esperar más, tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia la pequeña sala. No sabia explicar cómo o porqué pero sentir la mano de (_) sujetando la mia me hacía sentir una felicidad inexplicable dentro de mi. Llegamos por fin a nuestro destino y para "sorpresa mia" todo estaba a oscuras ya que de un momento a otro decidieron taparme los ojos con una franela. Para cuando se decidieron a quitármela lo que vi me sorprendió.

-¡FELICIDADES, QUIIINN!-Todos los niños junto con Annie estaban ahí vestidos con las batas y pantuflas de siempre pero con gorritos de fiesta con estampado de pequeñas cámaras en sobre sus cabecitas, los que tenían los pulmones suficientemente fuertes tenían espanta-suegras haciéndolas sonar de vez en cuando. Había una gran pancarta adornada con formas, dibujos y huellas de manitas hecha de pintura de diferentes colores y una frase pintada en manuscrita con pintura negra que rezaba "Felicidades. Serás la sensación en New York." También había un pastel de chocolate adornado con varias cámaras de chocolate blanco. De un momento a otro, (_) y Jeff se separaron de mi y fueron a las orillas del cuarto y tomaron unas maquinas de confeti que, en cuanto las accionaron, llenaron el cuarto de papeles de colores. Estaba tan sorprendida y alegre que me quedé sin habla mientras que mi cara portaba una sonrisa tan grande como la del Jocker, o eso fue hasta que recordé algo importante: El cumpleaños de (_).

Caminé hacia los chicos y les di un gran abrazo y un beso a todos mientras les agradecía la sorpresa. Por supuesto, también Annie y Jeff recibieron un beso y abrazo de mi parte. Cuando por fin llegué a (_) y lo miré sonriente se me dificultó hablar.

-(_)... No sé que decir, gracias.-Sonrió más ampliamente, luego se sonrojó, pasó una mano tras su nuca y agachó la cabeza.

-Si, bueno... No es la gran cosa... A-además, fue idea de los niños.-Ambos volteamos a ver a los pequeños que recibían porciones de pastel según lo que sus estómagos les permitían comer.-Te quieren mucho.-Lo oí decir. Mi corazón de repente vió envuelto en calor. Sonreí dulcemente.

-Y yo a ellos.-El oji café me miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos antes de sonreír sinceramente y agachar la mirada.- Tú y los niños han sido muy dulces... Pero...-Levantó la cara un tanto confundido y con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-Pero...

-Pero...-Tomé aire.-No podré ir a tú cumpleaños. La galería cae ese día y to tengo que estar allá en dos semanas.-Dije todo de un golpe, pasaron unos instantes en silencio y cuando pensé que era mejor irme, él habló.

-¿Y?

-Y...-Espera, ¿Qué?-¿Y? ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¿Qué quieres decir con "Y"?-Pregunte con una mezcla de confusión y molestia.

-Si, ¿Cuál es el problema?-Continuó como si nada mientras me colocaba su mano en el hombro como si tratara de animarme a continuar. Estaba sorprendida y mucho.

-Pu-pues...-Ya no sabía ni como explicar la situación para que su cerebro reaccionara, ¿O es que acaso no le molestó?-Que no voy a poder estar contigo y... Y... ¿No estás enojado?-Alcé la ceja aún mirándolo incrédula. Él observó mi ceja levantada y sonrió, luego me miró a los ojos.

-No, para nada.-Al ver mi expresión confundida continuó hablando.-Mira. Cumpleaños tengo, tuve y tendré muchos, pero esto,-Señaló la pancarta.- ir a New York porque tus fotografías será expuestas es algo único, Quinn. Además,-Continuó.-no sé si festejaré mi cumpleaños aquí.-Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado después de decir lo último.

-¿De qué hablas?-Me pareció que de un momento a otro su ánimo decaía.

-Bueno, mi familia quiere que pase mi cumpleaños allá, van a hacer una gran fiesta con conocidos y familiares ya que el día anterior es el cumpleaños de mi madre.-Explicó sin mucho ánimo mientras una sonrisa desganada se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.-Señalé medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Narras tú.-

¿Cómo decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo decirle que ir a ese lugar me hacía sentir enfermo? ¿Cómo no mentirle si se iba a sentir peor por no acompañarme? Yo sabía que podía hacerlo, que podía soportar todo eso pero no quiero que ella se mezcle con mi otra vida y que conozca mi otro yo. No podía ni quería permitirlo.

-No, es solo que detesto viajar en avión.-Mentí de inmediato.-Pero no te preocupes, Jeff viajará conmigo.-Añadí mientras deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que haya sonado convincente. Después de unos segundos, Quinn pareció rendirse a la idea.

-De acuerdo,-Dijo.- pero apenas regreses vamos a festejar.-Me dedicó una sonrisa haciéndome sentir más relajado.-Ahora vamos. Comamos un trozo de pastel, ¿Quieres?

Pasamos el resto de la tarde muy animados, jugamos un poco, cantamos, reímos, todos nos la estábamos pasando de maravilla por lo que era de esperarse que cuando Annie dió por terminada la fiesta casi todos loa pequeños protestaran. Terminaron cediendo por el simple hecho de que la mayoría de los niños estaban cansados y necesitaban reposo. Después de limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos y subir algunas cosas a la furgoneta, yo, Jeff y Quinn nos encontrábamos dentro del auto negro que ayudó a traer todo lo que habíamos ocupado para armar la pequeña sorpresa para Quinn, cosa que había sido un éxito a juzgar por la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro...

Su sonrisa... No sé si sepa lo que esa grande y contagiosa muestra de felicidad lograba en mí. Ese simple gesto me hacía sentir renovado y con fuerza para soportar lo que sea. Si Quinn Fabray me sonreía, todo lo demás queda en segundo plano y eso me aterraba. Toda mi vida he estado solo, mi familia no se comporta como tal, solo somos un grupo de personas usandonos mutuamente para destacar y dar la impresión de que la familia perfecta existía, pero la realidad era que solo somos un montón de extraños unidos por la sangre.

A pesar de eso, existe una persona a la que yo respeto, admiro y quiero con todo mi ser: Mi abuela. Ella era la única persona que me escuchaba, que me apoyaba y brindaba cariño. Me es muy difícil estar lejos de ella. Lo mismo sucede con aquella rubia pero en una rama muy diferente. Necesitaba olvidar eso, necesitaba comenzar a verla como una amiga más pues estaba claro que jamás se fijaría en mi.

-Chicos, eso fue divertido y muy lindo.-La voz de la chica logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.-Muchas gracias.

-Oh, silencio, Fabray.-Interviene Jeff.-Esto aún no termina.-Sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de la chica mirándolo a él antes de girar y verme a mí.

-¿A no?- Niego con la cabeza sonriendo satisfecho. Jeff se estiró desde la parte posterior de la furgoneta y prendió la radio en una estación de música donde cada pista que ponía te hacía querer bailar o cantar.-Arranca, latino.-Ordena segura al entender el mensaje por parte de Jeff.-La noche es joven.

-¡Así se habla, rubia!-Festeja animado el Sterling.

Salimos del aparcamiento del hospital y nos dirigimos a un antro que Jeff frecuenta. Yo no salía a bailar ni mucho menos ya que era del tipo hogareño que prefiere un libro pero por Quinn Fabray podía sacar un poco de mi "yo" neoyorquino.

-¡Jeff! ¿Cuanto tiempo?-Saludó el grandulón moreno de casi dos metros que cuidaba la puerta.

-Hola, Peter. Mira, te presento a Quinn Fabray y a (_) (A_).-Nos señaló conforme nos nombraba y ambos sonreímos y saludamos. Mientras Quinn conversaba con naturalidad, yo me sentía un tanto intimidado por lo que permanecí un poco más callado mientras aquellos tres hablaban.

-Bueno, adelante.-Peter quitó el listón para que pudiéramos pasar. La fila grande, que esperaba a entrar al lugar bajo las luces de neón verdes y azules, protestaron.

Apenas entramos me llegó una onda de calor natural al haber tanta gente bailando. Había luces de todos los colores aptos para un lugar así, pegados a la pared habían sillones y mesas. Una pista de baile llena de gente moviéndose y brincando. Al fondo, la barra de bebidas transparentes alumbrado internamente por luces blancas. En cuanto entré supe que no era mi ambiente, no en New Heaven.

Bajamos las escaleras para instalarnos en uno de los sillones negros. Inmediatamente una camarera se acercó.

-¿Les traigo algo?-Preguntó cortésmente.

-Yo quiero una piña colada.-Dijo Quinn.

-A mí tráeme un Martini.-Pidió Jeff.

-¿Y tú, guapo?-Preguntó nuevamente la camarera; estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos, era cierto, ¡Pero no en New Heaven! Agradecí que las luces fosforescentes fueran las únicas que alumbraban ya que así mi sonrojo era menos notorio.

-Eh... Eh...-Comencé a tartamudear.-¿Podría traerme una limonada, por favor?-Inmediatamente recibí una mirada burlona por parte de la rubia y la camarera.

-Es que él no bebe.-Respondió Jeff.

-De acuerdo, ahora les traigo sus bebidas.-Y se alejó con un movimiento de caderas que ni yo ni Jeff pudimos ignorar.

-¿En serio, chicos?-Exclamó Quinn claramente disgustada y con la ceja levantada. Contuve el sentimiento de querer abrazarla y decirle que el único trasero que me importaba era el suyo (Lo sé, soy un romántico.)

No tardó mucho en estar de vuelta con nuestras bebidas y algunas botanas, guiñandome el ojo antes de irse. El rubio comenzó a darme de codazos y hacer comentarios sobre la situación. Por otro lado, Quinn opinaba que aquella joven es (Y cito) una ofrecida y debería respetar sus horarios de trabajo en lugar de andar de regalarse con cualquiera.

Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando de bebidas y cervezas. A pesar de la insistencia de Jeff para bailar, yo me quedé sentado con el pretexto de cuidar las cosas mientras veía a ambos rubios moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Era magnífico ver aquella dama sintiendo el sonido con su cuerpo, su movimiento de caderas y de brazos era hipnótico, definitivamente Quinn Fabray era la chica más hermosa que he visto jamás. Era tanto lo que me hacía sentir que decidí cambiar mi atención a mi celular para no ir de urgencia al baño y no para hacer pipi.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Oí una voz de mujer hablando alto para hacerse escuchar por entre la música. Al levantar la vista sonreí.

-Julieta, ¡Qué sorpresa!-Le dije pero colocó su mano cerca de su oído indicando que no escuchó. Sin perder el tiempo le doy unas palmadas al sillón para que tomara asiento a mi lado, cosa que hizo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a divertirme un rato.-Respondió a mi oído, noté que así era más fácil escuchar así que hice lo mismo.

-¿Vienes sola?

-No.-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi rodilla.-¿Tú?

-Tampoco, vengo con Jeff y Quinn.-Contestó señalando con mi mano al lugar donde ambos rubios bailaban con bastantes bebidas encima.

-Ya veo... ¿Quinn es tú novia?-Comencé a ponerme nervioso.

-N-no... Solo, solo somos amigos.-Julieta asintió y me sonrió.-Por-por cierto... Te vez hermosa hoy.-Comenté. Era cierto, traía un vestido negro de tirantes, ceñido al cuerpo y con botas.

-¡Qué lindo! Gracias.-Exclama alegre.-Me sorprende verte aquí.-añade mientras pone su mano en mi mejilla.

-A mi también me sorprende verme aquí.-Le respondo haciendo que una risa divertida saliera de sus labios carmín.-No suelo frecuentar lugares así en New Heaven.

-¿Entonces en otros estados sí?-Me pregunta juguetonamente. Apunto estuve de contestar eso cuando escucho la voz nasal de Quinn llamándome. Giro la cabeza y la encuentro para frente a nosotros pero del otro lado de la mesa, parecía molesta. Tuve otro impulso, esta vez de alejarme lo más rápido que pueda de Julieta ya que estábamos considerablemente cerca pero no lo hize, después de todo solo estábamos hablando.

-Julieta, ¿Te molesta si habló con él un rato?-Le dice. La peli negra niega y se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla a muy poca distancia de la comisura de mis labios. Sonrío como idiota al recibir un guiño de ella. Una vez solos, Quinn se sienta a lado mío. No puedo describir los escalofríos que sentí cuando comienza a acercar su boca a mi oreja.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-Preguntó con... ¿celos?

-No, para nada.-Me felicito a mi mismo por sonar calmado, luego le doy un trago a mi limonada.

-¿Y Julieta?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Eso quiero saber.-Permanezco un rato en silencio, pero la paciencia de la rubia se agota.-Bueno, supongo que no me importa lo que pase entre ustedes dos.-Dice secamente mientras cruza las piernas, coloca las manos delicadamente sobre sus rodillas y mira al lado contrario.

-"Se ve hermosa."-Pienso mientras una discreta sonrisa se instala en mi cara. Podía sentir sus celos y eso me ponía feliz.

-Como sea.-Se levanta con un movimiento rápido y estira su mano.-Vamos a bailar.-No puedo evitar tensarme de inmediato.

-Oh, No, no...-No es que sepa bailar, de hecho, soy bastante bueno, la cosa era bailar con Quinn Fabray. Tan solo con verla moverse me atontaba como nadie.

-No se te ocurra dejarme con la mano estirada, (A_), o verás.-¿Cómo negarme ante eso? Después de todo, con amenazas baila el perro... ¿No? Así que tragando saliva y limpiándome el sudor de las manos en mi pantalón tomé su mano y dejé que me guiara hacia la pista de baile.

En cuanto llegamos nos internamos un poco entre la gente, Quinn comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de "Toxic" de Britney Spears y jugueteaba con su cabello de vez en cuando. Tragué saliva, no recuerdo haber visto algo tan sexy. Voltea a verme y sonrie de lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, (_)?-Alza la ceja.-¡Muévete!

-O-ok...-Comencé a bailar tímidamente... Bueno, si eso que estaba haciéndose le llama bailar. Quinn vuelve a mirarme y comienza a reír.

-¿Y eso qué es? (_), bailas peor que Finn.

-¿Finn?

-Un amigo del club Glee.-Aclaró. Una camarera pasó por ahí con un cóctel color azul y se lo da a Quinn quien se lo bebe de un sorbo, luego dirige su mirada nuevamente a mi. Esta ebria, lo noto por sus ojos vidriosos y mejillas rojas. Suspiro y luego puso su mano en mi hombro.-(_) (A_), eres taan aburrido.

Abro los ojos sorprendido, esto no me lo esperaba. No me ofendí ya que, como dije antes, estaba pasada de copas. Más bien, lo tomé como un reto.

Vislumbro un mesero pasar con unos shots de tequila y tomo uno sin que él ni Quinn, que bailaba dándome la espalda, lo notaran y me lo tomo de a una. El líquido quema mi garganta y me da ánimo.

-"Ahora sí, Fabray."-Pienso.-"Nadie me dice aburrido."

-Narra Quinn.-

Jamás me había sentido tan energética desde que llegué a Yale. Las bocinas ampliaban el sonido tanto que te hacían vibrar por dentro, a eso le agregas el buen ambiente y el licor en mis venas y tienes como resultado una sensación hipnótica. Me la estaba pasando en grande bailando, cantando, bebiendo, simplemente espectacular.

De la nada me toman de sorpresa unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura, giro para ver de quien se trataba y me encuentro con los ojos cafés del latino. Sonrío y alzo la ceja escéptica.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que alguien intenta tomar el control, ¿Huh?- Él asiente, me mira de una forma tan determinada que, a pesar de los lentes, lo hace ver... ¿Sexy? Decido jugar más con él y provocarlo hasta donde se pueda.-Lástima que no va a poder.-Le guiño el ojo y sigo bailando al ritmo de Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake pero sin dejar de lanzarle miradas coquetas.

Para ser sinceros, no tengo idea del porqué lo estaba provocando, solo sé que quería hacerlo y, tal vez, ver que es lo que veían las enfermeras. Lo veo de pronto inclinar la cabeza ligeramente y tronar los dedos al ritmo de la música. Levanto la ceja expectante y de pronto comienza a moverse...

-Oh, por dios.-Exclaman atrás de mi.

Todos los presentes comienzan a hacer un círculo alrededor de (_) y varias chicas comienzan a hacer comentarios sugerentes que me molestado si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, perdida y un poco caliente viendo los pasos del chico tímido de hace unos minutos. Era como si Usher y James Maslow se hubieran fusionado. La pista (y yo, debo admitir) estaba en llamas a pesar del ritmo de la canción. Cuando terminó los aplausos, silbidos e insinuaciones no se hicieron esperar pero no les dió mucha importancia y caminó hacia mi jadeando ligeramente.

-¿Aún crees que soy aburrido?-Abrí los ojos sorprendida por unos segundos, ¿Así que todo esto era por eso? Reí. Todos tenían un incentivos y, al parecer, había encontrado el de (_)

-Uh...-Pongo mi dedo en mi barbilla.-Sí.-Respondo al fin.

-Pues haré algo al respecto.- Se quitó la sudadera dejando ver unos brazos torneados y fuertes. No le daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿Cómo no lo noté antes?. Comienza a sonar "Livin' la vida loca". Me arrastra a la pista y con un hábil movimiento me giró y me hace chocar contra su pecho, (Sorprendentemente firme), de espaldas y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre mi abdomen mientras me tomaba las manos.-¿Crees aguantarme el paso?

-Pruebame.

Y bailamos.

Me hizo girar, mover las caderas, chocar contra su pecho y sentir sus abdominales duros. Tomaba mi cintura, me acercaba hacia él. Fue el baile más sexy que he tenido, de más está decir que mi ropa interior terminó completamente arruinado.

-Wow.-Fue lo único que logré decir cuando la canción terminó. Fue tan sensual, excitante, salvaje y delicado que era imposible no tener el cuerpo hirviendo y, más asombroso aún, que todo lo produjera aquel tímido chico universitario que mientras bailaba se volvía tan sexy que no podía culpar a las enfermeras por ir tras él.

Fruncí el seño ligeramente al pensar en las chicas de traje blanco. Ni con eso se me quitaba el desagrado hacia ella.

Se oyeron aplausos que me sacaron de mis pensamientos. (_) me tenía inclinada casi acostada, una de sus manos sujetaba fuerte pero delicadamente mi espalda y su otra mano entrelazaba la mía mientras la pegaba a su pecho. Recuerdo haber quedado así luego de que hiciera dar varias vueltas en mi eje y avanzar unos pasos al mismo tiempo. Nuestros ojos estaban tan cerca del otro que sentía su respiración agitada combinarse con la mía y sus ojos me miraban tan intensamente que me perdí en ellos.

-Nada mal, Fabray.-Dice con voz ronca y una sonrisa encantadora y sexy que jamás había visto y que terminó por hacerme suspirar. Rápidamente me levanta, estamos ligeramente sudados por lo intenso del baile; justo en ese momento llega Jeff y nos pasa un brazo por los hombros, uno a cada lado de él.

-¡Espectacular! ¡Magnífico! Eso fue tan sensual y profundo, jamás vi algo tan apasionado. ¡(_)!-Se dirigió al chico quien al sentir su aliento puso cara de desagrado y forzó una sonrisa.-Bailaste tan bien que Chayanne se queda corto y ya saben lo que dicen de un hombre que baila bien.-Añadió con picardía.- ¡Y tú, Fabray!-Voltea hacia mi y el tufo a wisky, cebolla y botana llega a mis fosas nasales haciendo que me aleje un poco con el ceño fruncido.-¡Sensual es una palabra insuficiente! Parecías una Diosa con sangre de fuego.-Arrastraba las palabras al hablar mostrando su grado de ebriedad.-¡Qué pareja tan coordinada!-Exclamó.-¡Parecían uno solo! ¡Sus cuerpos encajaban perfecto!-Con bitoreos y silbidos todos afirmaban.

-Jeff...-(_) parecía incómodo y trataba de que su amigo se calmara.

-¡Sacaban chispas, (_)!-Le dijo.-¿O no, chicos?-Los gritos afirmativos aumentaron.-¡Y como queremos ver más...! ¡Beso, beso, beso!-Todos en el antro no dudaron en secundar su noción y de un segundo a otro todos coreaban la petición agitando el puño en el aire. El latino y yo nos volteamos a ver von un sonrojo y la respiración agitada pero más calmada. (_) puso una mano en su nuca y se acomodó los lentes.

-Chicos...-Comencé a decir. Estaba tomada y caliente, sí, pero no lo iba a besar solo por eso... Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no era algo que me molestaría. Lo que sí me molestó fue que alguien pareció llamar la atención del moreno, al voltear al punto donde su mirada café intenso se posaba y ver ahí a Julieta los celos me invadieron.

-Miren,-Dijo de repente (A_)-lo que pasa es que Quinn y yo solo somos...-Pero no lo dejé terminar. Con paso decidido, avancé hasta é, tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé.

Fue mágico.

Fuegos artificiales explotaron como si fuera cuatro de julio, mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza y me sentía tocar las nubes. Ya no estábamos en un antro en New Heaven, ahora estábamos en medio de la nada, solo el y yo sintiendo nuestros labios encajar de forma perfecta y el calor de nuestros cuerpos aún más cerca pues (_) me estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza y delicadeza.

El sabor de sus labios era a limonada y la textura era apetecible y mordible, él guiaba un beso lento y dulce mientras cientos de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi espina. Al terminar el beso se separa lentamente de mí pero no abrí los ojos hasta segundos después para encontrarme con ese hermoso color café ahora más hermoso ya que tenía un brillo diferente en su mirada; nos quedamos viendo fijamente aún metidos en nuestra burbuja.

Los gritos, aplausos y silbidos nos hacen regresar a la realidad. Se aleja rápidamente de mi como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo mientras yo aclaro mi garganta con un carraspido. Se ve incómodo y nervioso, evita mi mirada y se encamina rápidamente a los sillones donde estaban nuestras cosas. Me siento decepcionada, era obvio que a él no le pareció tan increíble como a mí y eso hace que mi corazón duela.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"-Me digo a mi misma en cuanto soy consiente de lo que pasaba.-"Lo que sentiste con ese beso fue por el alcohol... Sí, solo por el alcohol y el baile. Nada más."-Con ese pensamiento repitiéndose en mi mente, caminé hacia donde (_) seguido por Jeff iban.

Después de un rato nos hallábamos en la furgoneta del latino. Jeff se había quedado dormido por lo que (_) y yo estábamos más nerviosos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba pero nos dirigíamos miradas fugaces de vez en cuando.

-Quinn, esto es ridículo.-Dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No hablamos ni nada después del...-Tragó saliva.- de lo que pasó después del baile.-Dijo por fin.

-Oh, eso.-Exclamé como si no me hubiera importado.-No fue nada

-¿Nada?-Preguntó incrédulo, como si yo fuera miope.-No sentiste... ¿Nada?-Pude oír decepción en su voz pero rápidamente lo descarté, tal vez era el alcohol. Recargue el codo en la ventana abierta y miré al exterior.

-No, nada.-Mentí y rogué porque sonara despreocupada.-¿Tú sí?-Pregunté con burla pero deseando en el fondo de mi corazón que dijera que sí.

-Nada tampoco.-Respondió seco y cortante. No volvimos a hablar del tema ni de ningún otro de camino a mi departamento, de hecho, prendió el radio con ese propósito pero apenas lo hizo lo maldije. Las primeras notas de "I don't wanna dance alone" de Fifth Harmony comenzaron a describir ligeramente la situación anterior y peor para mi que el peli café comenzara a cantarla.

-¿Te gusta Fifth Harmony?-Pregunté para romper la incomodidad.

-Algo,-Responde.- más bien soy Camren Shipper

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Yo igual.-Dirige su mirada unos segundos hacia mí y luego vuelve a ver al frente.

-¿En serio?-Sonrío, su voz vuelve a sonar alegre.

-En serio, es obvio que se gustan.

-Si, deberían ya decirlo.

-¿Tienes alguna favorita?-Lo observo pensar mientras le da golpecitos al volante al ritmo de la música.

-Uh..Yo diría que... Lauren.-Respondió con naturalidad. -¿Y tú?

-Yo elijo a Camila.

-¿Camila?-Levanta la ceja como si no me creyera.-Es linda, pero si me dieran a elegir me quedaría con Lauren.-Me crucé de brazos con ambas cejas levantadas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le ves a Lauren que no tenga Camila?

-Tengo debilidad por los ojos verdes.-Dice y de inmediato se tensa. Era como si hubiera dicho algo grave pero al contrario, me había sentido un poco más alegre aunque no lo dije. Volvimos al silencio tenso de antes hasta que estacionamos frente a mi departamento.-Bueno, aquí es.

-Muchas gracias, (_), por todo. Fue la mejor noche que he tenido.

-Eh... Sí, de-de nada.-Y nos quedamos inmóviles sin saber cómo despedirnos hasta que él se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia mí para darme un dulce beso en la mejilla que mandó ligeras descargas a mi espina y me hizo cerrar los ojos para sentir más intensamente el contacto, aún cuando regresó a su lugar sentía sus labios quemar mi mejilla. Le dirigí una sonrisa pequeña y salí del auto.-¡Oye! Quinn.-Llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh... ¿Quieres...? ¿Puedes llegar a tu departamento sola?-Sonreí y asentí, de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien que se preocupara por mi después de lo sucedido.-Entonces... Adiós.-Cierro la puerta por fin.

-Adiós, (_). Gracias por todo.-Comienzo a caminar hacia mi departamento y cuando llego a la puerta le dirijo una última mirada por sobre mi hombro. Me dice adiós con la mano y yo entro, inmediatamente después arranca y se va.

Cuando llego a mi puerta y abro con mis llaves está todo oscuro y, suponiendo que mi compañera está dormida, me quito los zapatos y camino a hurtadillas hasta la mesa donde pongo mi bolso y mis llaves.

-¿Se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar?-Escucho decir a Sandy haciéndome brincar del susto, giro la cabeza y distingo la figura de mi compañera de cuarto sentada en el sillón de una sola plaza antes de que prenda la luz de una lámpara cercana sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡Dios! Sandy, me has asustado.-Le reclamo mientras cuelgo mi abrigo en el perchero.-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Unas horas.-Responde sin inmutarse.-¿Sabes a que horas llegaste?-Pregunta con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

-Relájate, ¿Quieres?-Digo con fastidio.-Estuve con (_) todo el tiempo.-Apenas mencioné al chico y su expresión seria cambió.

-¡Ah! Por ahí hubieras empezado. Dime, ¿Es bueno?-Podía jurar que sus ojos brillaron en ese momento.

-¿En qué forma?-Pregunto no tan segura de entender a qué se refería.

-Pues... Ya sabes...-Comienza a mover su cadera de forma graciosa haciéndome sonrojar y reír.

-Oh... Sí, bailando es muy bueno.-Finjo no ver la cara de frustración que puso.

-No hablo de eso.-Dice de manera quejumbrosa y con puchero.

-Pues no sé de qué hables, es lo único que estuvimos haciendo.-Me encogí de hombros divertida y aun más después de verla refunfuñar.-Iré a dormir.-Y con esto dicho, dirigí mis pasos al dormitorio.


	7. Chapter 7: New York

_Hola chicos (O debería decir chicas), gracias por leer y seguir este fanfic, se los agradezco y me alegra que les esté gustando. _

_Les escribo para hacerle unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

_1.-No voy a describir los atuendos que "usarás" en New York ya que, como saben, hay gente de todo tipo leyendo esto y no pueden usar algo universal así que imaginen lo más cool que ustedes usarían y el peinado que portarían en ese momento._

_2.-No describiré la casa de tu familia por dentro por la misma razón, cada uno tiene una visión diferente de su casa ideal y quiero que sea esa la que usen. _

_Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia tanto de cualquier cosa con respecto al fanfic pueden dármela por mp, ya que este fanfic es tanto suyo como mío y así podría hacerlo más... ¿Como decirlo? Más con su esencia, para que le den algo suyo a su personaje._

_Un saludo especial a aquella amiga con quien hablo por Whatsapp y me da su opinión sobre esto._

_Por cierto, se acerca su primer dueto con Quinn. Necesito que me sugieran canciones que ustedes han querido cantar con ella._

_Para seguir comentando sobre el fanfic en Twitter pueden usar el hashtag #TúYQuinnFabrayFanficArcher me encantaría leer que piensan._

_Si gustan seguirme mi Twitter es Alex_GuzmanB, les daré followBack asegurado._

_Sin más preámbulo, aquí el cap. _

Capítulo 7: New York.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Srita?-Preguntó la aeromoza mientras pasaba por el pasillo con el carrito lleno de revistas y diferentes snacks.

-No, muchas gracias.-Respondí con una sonrisa. Una vez que la mujer se retiró, volví a mi lectura. Éste libro era especial para mi, lo había leído una y otra vez en el transcurso de mi vida, incluso habían veces en las que lo leía en plena clase del club Glee.

El piloto comenzó a anunciar que aterrizaríamos pronto y el letrero que anunciaba que nos abrocháramos los cinturones comenzó a parpadear. Inmediatamente hize caso; dentro de poco estaría en el aeropuerto de New York y prometí mandarle un texto a (_) apenas pisara el suelo neoyorquino.

-Flash-Back-

_Los tres se encontraban en el aeropuerto, todos con maletas en mano mientras esperaban a que anunciaran el vuelo que Quinn iba a tomar._

_-Entonces, ¿Tú también vas a viajar, (_)?-Preguntó Quinn._

_-Sí. Jeff y yo vamos a pasar tiempo en la casa de mi familia ya que se festeja mi cumpleaños y el de mi madre también, así que van a ir todos mis familiares.-Dijo con una mueva resignada. El rubio colocó con fuerza su mano sobre el hombro del latino mostrándole apoyo._

_-¡Vamos, latino! Será divertido.-En respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa forzada. Quinn de verdad se sentía mal por no acompañar a su amigo a través de un vuelo que parecía dirigirse más a un juicio que a una fiesta de cumpleaños pero (_) insistió demasiado en que fuera a New York para su galería de fotos._

_-"Pasajeros del vuelo 256 con destino a New York, favor de dirigirse a la terminal A12"-Se oyó decir a una mujer por el altoparlante haciendo que la Fabray menor se levantara de su asiento._

_-Bueno, chicos. Ese es mi vuelo.-Anunció con pesadez. No quería separarse de los que ahora se habían vuelto como su familia en New Heaven. Abrazó con fuerza al rubio y sintió sus manos acariciar amistosamente su espalda._

_-Con cuidado, Fabray.-Le dijo Jeff para luego soltarla. Cuando fue el turno del latino este se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza y, por un momento, Quinn creyó que se iba a despedir de la forma más tímida posible que podía (Cosa que llevaba haciendo desde aquel día en el antro) pero, para su sorpresa, el chico la abrazó con cariño._

_Jamás había sentido un abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante como ese, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo con más intensidad y ambos desearon que el tiempo se congelara en ese preciso momento y no tener que separarse nunca. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos lo dijo._

_Después de un tiempo que no pudieron calcular, (_) fue el primero en romper esa unión._

_-No te olvides de mandarme un texto apenas llegues.-Pidió regalándole una sonrisa._

_-¿Cuando se van ustedes?_

_-Supongo que en un par de horas.-Le respondió pasándole su equipaje de mano. Accidentalmente sus dedos se tocaron en solo un roce haciéndolos sentir un cosquilleo. (_) retiró la mano como si lo que hubiera tocado hubiese sido fuego y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.-Entonces... Deberías darte prisa._

_-Ah... Sí, claro.-De más está decir que la rubia estaba confundida por la reacción.-Cuídense.-Y, dirigiéndoles una última mirada sonriente, se dirigió a la puerta indicada para abordar el avión._

_-_Fin del Flash-Back-

Dentro de poco el avión estaba aterrizando. Cuando la voz del piloto anunció que ya podíamos descender nos dirigimos a la puerta donde ya se encontraba la azafata agradeciendonos por haber elegido aquella aerolínea.

Apenas pisé el aeropuerto neoyorquino no pude evitar sonreír. Ahí estaba Santana con lentes de sol mirando a cada rubia que aparecía por ahí, caminé animadamente hacia ella, en cuanto me vió sonrió y se encaminó haciendo sonar sus tacones rápidamente hacia mi.

-¡Q!-Me abrazó y yo correspondí el gesto.-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Hola, Santana.-Permanecimos un buen rato así, era bastante grato volver a ver a mi mejor amiga. Una vez obtuve mis maletas nos dirigimos a la salida para tomar un taxi mientras le contaba mi motivo para venir aquí.

-Entonces no eres tan hueca.-Dije.

-Cierra la boca.-Abordamos el taxi y Santana le dió la dirección al conductor que inmediatamente reconocí como la de su departamento. Fruncí el ceño.-Santana, se supone que me llevarías a un hotel.

-Nada de eso, Fabgay.-Giré los ojos ante su costumbre de decirme así.

-Ya te lo dije, lo que pasó en la fallida y penosa boda del Sr. Shue fue cosa de una sola vez. Superalo.-Dije ya harta.

-Si, pero no debes olvidar que lo hicimos dos veces.-Resoplé molesta.-Te estaba diciendo que ni yo, ni el hobbit, ni cara de porcelana vamos a permitir que gastes en un hotel teniendo un departamento con amigos aqui.

-Pero su departamento es pequeño, ¿Segura que cabremos?

-¡Dios, Quinn! Eres exasperante.-Exclamó. Definitivamente seguía siendo la misma Santana López que conocía.

-A propósito, ¿Cómo está Rachel?-Pregunté recordando el motivo por el cual estuve aquí la última vez.-¿Ya no piensa en hacer desnudos?

-¡Ja! Gracias a Dios, no -Respondió.-Pero ya está más cerca de Brodway de lo que jamás ha estado.-Pude notar una pizca de orgullo en su voz, sabía que la latina y Berry se habían vuelto muy amigas y era comprensible, yo también me sentiría orgullosa.

-Vaya... Pues será mejor que me cuente cuando llegue.

-Créeme,-Interrumpió.-te terminará fastidiando.

-Si, claro.-Solté sarcástica.

Llegamos unos minutos después, le pagamos al taxista y Santana me ayudó a subir mis maletas, en cuanto pusimos un pie en la residencia, Kurt y Rachel se levantaron para recibirnos.

-Miren quién apareció.-Kurt caminó hacia mi con los brazos abiertos listos para darme un caluroso abrazo, cosa que correspondí encantada.

-Kurt, ¿Cómo estas?

-Un poco ocupado por lo de NYADA, pero bien.-Dijo animado mientras Rachel se acercaba y esperaba a que terminara de hablar para saludarme.

Todos parecían alegres de tenerme de visita y yo me sentía cada vez más como en casa, platicamos sobre lo que habíamos estado haciendo en nuestra vida y así fue como me enteré que la diva estaba muy nerviosa mientras esperaba una llamada por parte de la producción de _Funny Girl_. Cuando ellos preguntaron por mí, yo les conté sobre la galería en la cual iba a estar trabajando en mi estadía aquí. Les conté sobre los niños del hospital y Kurt se mostró emocionado por tener noticias de Jeff. También les conté de Annie y, sobre todo, de mi amigo (_).

-Suena como un típico teto.-Dijo Santana.

-Pues, debes saber, Santana, que es latino.-Hice énfasis en lo último mientras López entraba a la cocina.

-¿Y?-Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.-La mayoría de los latinos somos calientes pero en todos lados hay nerds.

-Dijiste que bailaba bien, ¿No, Quinn?-Ignorando a Santana, Kurt tocó un tema que me hizo sonreír ampliamente con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

-Es increíble bailando.-Afirmé.-Incluso mejor que Mike.-Puede que exagere, pero algo me hacía hablar de esa forma: fui testigo de eso en carne propia.-A veces me recuerda a ti, Rachel.

-¿A mi?-Preguntó ella colocando un bol con ensalada en la mesa del comedor.

-Sí, le gustan los musicales y canta fenomenalmente bien.-Comenté ayudando a poner los platos.-Un dúo entre ustedes sería interesante.

-Bueno, por como platicas de él me encantaría conocerlo.-Sonrió Rachel interesada justo en el momento en que salió Santana de la cocina.

-Genial, un teto loco por musicales.-Bufó.-¡Muero porque nos lo presentes!

-Calla, Santana. Es un chico maravilloso.

-¿Y en donde está ahora? ¿Sigue en New Heaven?-Preguntó Hummel y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que jamás le pregunté a donde iría.

-No, está con su familia celebrando su cumpleaños y el de su madre.-Contesté con un ligero levantamiento de hombros. Dentro de poco nos sentamos a comer mientras platicábamos de todo en general, supe también que Blaine estaría aquí en un par de días por lo que me preocupe por cómo nos acomodaríamos. Terminaron decidiendo que Blaine dormiría con Kurt y yo me quedaría con Santana como en los viejos tiempos.

Los días pasaron y cada vez era mejor el ambiente en el departamento, Blaine ya estaba ahí y los preparativos para la galería me tenían sumamente ocupada. Por fin, después de duro trabajo, me dieron un día libre a una semana de inaugurar las galerías, así que todos decidimos hacer un pequeño paseo por Central Park.

-Y te lo juro, esta chica literalmente cayó sobre la cara de payaso. Tuvieron que reimprimir la foto.-Caminábamos todos juntos de aquí para allá mientras yo les contaba uno de los accidentes que nos retrasaron ligeramente para terminar algunos preparativos. Cuando llegamos al gran parque, inmediatamente los Klaine se separaron para tener un poco de privacidad alegando que se nos unirían más tarde, así que solo quedamos Rachel, Santana y yo.

-Narras Tú-

-Jeff, ya te dije que no quiero salir.-Espeté, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en la entrada de Central Park siendo arrastrado por este rubio. Desde que llegué a New York (que es donde mi familia se reúne para las fiestas) no he salido de la casa de mi familia para nada, pero hoy Jeff tenía otros planes.

-Ya no te quejes y entra.-Insistió nuevamente mientras me empujaba hacia el parque.

-Pe-pero, ¿Y si Quinn está ahí?-Una de las razones por las que no salía era por ella. Sabía que estaría ocupada pero que vendría a la fiesta si se entera de que es aquí y eso es algo que quiero evitar.

-Por favor, (_).-Bufó Sterling.-¡Mírate! ¿Sinceramente crees que te reconozca?-Como dije antes, en New Heaven soy una persona completamente distinta a la que soy con mi familia y justo a eso era a lo que se refería Jeff.

Mi cabello había pasado de mi peinado modesto a uno más moderno e impecable. Mis lentes habían sido cambiados por lentes de contacto y mis sudaderas y jeans habían sido reemplazados por algo más a la moda, el atuendo hacía que parte de mi pecho quedara al descubierto y mi cuerpo lo resaltaba bastante bien lo que lograba captar varias miradas. El tímido, nerd y desapercibido chico de New Heaven se había escondido en un seguro, atractivo e interesante joven de New York.

-Bueno... Si, tienes razón.-Acepté por fin. Con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, Jeff y yo entramos al lugar lo cual fue extraño. Ambos estábamos bastante decaídos ya que yo detestaba estar en New York y el rubio sentía la tensión. Decidimos que, a partir de ese momento, tendríamos un momento divertido, nos tomabamos fotos en lugares que nos parecían lindos, interesantes o graciosos pero, como si fuera poco, las parejas abundaban en Central Park lo cual nos hacía sentir incómodos y melancólicos.

Nos faltaban personas.

Nos faltaban Quinn y Nick.

Aunque técnicamente yo no tenía tanto derecho de necesitar a Fabray como Jeff a Nick, para mi todo era mejor con aquella oji verde/avellana a mi lado. Después de vagar un rato más, compramos un paquete de galletas, las estrujamos y nos sentamos a darles de comer a las palomas.

-Hermano, me siento viejo haciendo esto.-Le dije al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-Guardé silencio mientras pensaba en algo divertido que dos amigos podrían hacer.

-Vamos a comer a un buffet chino de por aquí y nos vamos a bailar con algunos chicos y chicas.-Sugerí.

-De ninguna manera. Sabes lo celoso que es Nicky.-Respondió él de inmediato como si le hubiera pedido saltar de un precipicio.

-¿Saltamos en paracaídas?

-¿Conoces un lugar?

-Está a una hora de aquí.

-Vamonos.-Me arrebata la bolsa con migajas de galleta y me da unas palmadas en la espalda. Me levanto y justo en ese momento siento una mano posarse delicadamente en mi hombro. Giro la cabeza y trago saliva.

-¿Quinn?-Sus ojos avellana me miran con curiosidad, sorpresa y un ligero toque de enojo.

-¿(_)? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Volteo disimuladamente hacia Jeff buscando ayuda y pude verlo pensando algo bueno con qué hacerlo.

-Hola, Quinn...-La vista de la nombrada se clavó en Jeff y él de pronto se detuvo un tanto asustado. Definitivamente Fabray estaba molesta.-Veo que vienes acompañada.-Dice el ex-Warbler para tratar de zafarse de la situación, en ese momento noté que, efectivamente, no estaba sola. Dos chicas morenas estaban tras ella, reconocí a Santana López rápidamente, pero era seguro que no conocía a la más baja. Ambas miraban con cierta incomodidad hacia acá.

-Ah. Ellas son Santana López y Rachel Berry. Chicas, déjenme presentarles a Jeff Sterling, un ex Warbler y él...-Me miró de arriba a bajo con una mirada escrutadora. No podía culparla.-Él es (_) (A_)... O eso creo.-Susurró lo último tan bajo que fue un milagro escucharlo. Jeff se acercó y les dió un beso en la mejilla a ambas mujeres mientras yo me limitaba a un movimiento de mano.

-Mucho gusto.-Parecían contrariadas al verme, cosa que me estaba poniendo nervioso. La morena más alta sonrió.

-No, tú definitivamente no puedes ser el (_) que creemos.-Bufó la que era Santana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-P-¿Por qué no?-La miré extrañado y ligeramente cohibido por tantas miradas en mi.

-Es solo que, por lo que nos cuenta Quinn...-Comenzó Rachel.-Debías de ser algo diferente.

-Sí, tenías que ser un teto.-Volvió a decir la latina. Miré a Quinn (quien tenía la mirada clavada en mi) con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿Qué les había contado? Aunque, honestamente, no tenía el derecho de mirarla así.

-S-sí, lo que pasa es que... Que así acostumbro vestir en las reuniones familiares.-Me señalé.-Normalmente soy otro.

-¿Eso significa que tu cumpleaños y el de tu madre es aquí? ¿En New York?-La voz de Quinn sonaba molesta pero ligeramente dolida. Todas las miradas cambiaron de mi a ella. Me sentí mal, solo atinando a rascarme la nuca y asentir con la cabeza agachada.-Vaya, y yo que me sentía culpable por no ir a tu fiesta y resulta que tú no me querías ahí.

-No es eso.-Me apresuré a aclarar. Me hubiera encantado que Quinn estuviera ahí.-Es solo que...

-¿Que qué, (_)?

-Que...-Comencé a ponerme nervioso por las nuevas y las conocidas miradas sobre mi.-Que yo no quería que te desconectaras de tu galería, es sumamente importante.-Argumenté. Era una verdad a medias ya que era algo con bastante peso, pero lo que me detiene por completo es el motivo que solo se había revelado a Jeff, mi propia familia era la razón por la que no quería que Quinn fuera. Sin embargo, ella no se iba a comformar con esa excusa, podía verlo en sus ojos y justo en el exacto momento en que iba a protestar una pareja de chicos se acercó. Uno era alto, con piel tersa, cabello castaño claro, tenía un gusto de la moda bastante acertado y algo afeminado. El otro era un morocho con kilos de gel en el cabello, un estilo a lo _Glam nerd_, cejas pobladas y una gran sonrisa sorprendida.

-¿Jeff?-Preguntó el más chico parpadeando sorprendido.

-¡Pero si es mi súper gay amigo Blaine y Kurt!-Con oír sus nombres supe que no necesitaba información alguna sobre ellos. Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel, ex Warbles, pareja, New Directions. Se saludaron efusivamente con abrazos y comentarios alegres para luego volver con el resto. Santana tomó mi brazo ante la mirada perpleja de ambos rubios y la mía. Miré el agarre y luego a la chica que me conducía hacia aquellos chicos

-Hey, Lady Hummel, Anderson,-Ambos chicos la miraron y luego unas miradas que no supe descifrar de ellos se posaron en mi. Me sentí terriblemente incómodo.-¿Qué dicen? ¿Teto? ¿Nerd? ¿Tímido? ¿Anti-social?-Los dos me escanearon de arriba a abajo pero de una manera... ¿Amable? creo, y sonrieron.

-Yo más bien diría rompe corazones neoyorquino.-Dijo Blaine.

-No, más bien un chico elegante, confiado. Tiene ese estilo _vitage_ pero con un toque personal y juvenil.-Opinó Kurt sonriendo afirmativamente antes mi atuendo.-Me gusta tu estilo, formal pero perfecto para Central Park.

-Gra-gracias.-Al notar mi tartamudeo sus gestos cambiaron ligeramente, como si esperaran otra cosa.

-Bueno,-Retomó la palabra la latina.-tienen frente a ustedes ni más ni menos que a (_) (A_).-Los dos pusieron caras escépticas mientras, de vez en cuando, le dirigía miradas interrogantes a Quinn esperando que dijera que era una clase de broma o algo así.

-Sí,-Respondió Quinn.-El es (_)

-Oh, mucho gusto.-Kurt me tendió la mano y yo la estreché.-Quinn me han contado de ti cosas favorables.

-Jeff y Quinn también me hablan de ustedes.-Respondí con una sonrisa amable.

-Sinceramente te creí... Bueno, otra cosa.-Blaine también me saludó con un apretón de manos. Me rasque la nuca.

-Les-les aseguro que ustedes sabrán cómo soy.-Miré de reojo a la rubia, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada clavada en el piso me decían que algo estaba mal.-Uh... Podrían... ¿Podrían disculparme un momento?

-Claro.-Afirmó el más alto. Inmediatamente caminé hacia Fabray y la tomé del brazo para alejarla un poco, lucía enfadada por mi acción pero no puso resistencia.

-Quinn, vamos a hablar.-Le supliqué. Detestaba que se enojara conmigo.

-¿Y cual sería el punto?

-De verdad no es lo que piensas.

-Sabes muy bien que mi galería solo durará una hora, tiempo suficiente como para llegar a tu cumpleaños.-Tenía un buen punto. Agaché mi cabeza y suspiré.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu excusa?-Guardé silencio.

-Si te invito... ¿Prometes no darle importancia a lo que veas?-Me miró con confusión.-No importa que tan malo o bueno sea, se quedará todo aqui, ¿De acuerdo?-Parecía por completo desarmada, como si se esperara cualquier otra cosa menos esa y, estando así de confundida, solo atinó a asentir.-Bien. Vamos con los demás.-Ambos caminamos hacia el resto quienes nos miraban, al parecer, desde hace rato. Inhalé hondo y dejé escapar el aire por mi nariz.-¿Están libres este fin de semana?-La mirada de Sterling se posó en mi sorprendida mientras que articulaba con los labios "¿Qué haces?"

-Depende, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Santana con los brazos cruzados y mirada intensa.

-¡Santana!-Le regañó Quinn.

-Que-quería invitarlos a mi fi-fiesta de cumpleaños y a... A la de mi madre, serán este sábado y domingo.

-Por supuesto, nos encantaría ir.-Afirmó Rachel sonriéndome.

-Alto ahí, hobbit.-Con la mano le hizo una señal de que esperara.-¿Donde es la fiesta?

-En Upper East Side a las 20:00 el sábado y a las 16:00 el domingo ya que va a ser mi fiesta y siempre se prepara algo más... Juvenil.-Aclaré, la latina del comercial abrió los ojos asombrada pero luego se obligó a borrar su expresión.-Lleven traje de baño, por cierto.

-Bien, iremos. Mándale a Quinn la dirección y estaremos ahí.

-Oh, no es necesario.-Se apresuró a decir Jeff.-Nosotros pasaremos por ustedes.-Miré a Quinn, se mordía el labio mientras una expresión pensativa estaba pintada en su lindo rostro. Sabía que no creía que fuera tan temprano y eso era un problema para ella.

-Muy amable de tu parte el invitarnos, (_).-Agradeció el morocho de rulos abrazando a su novio de la cintura.

-Los amigos de Quinn son los míos.-Les dirigí una tímida sonrisa.-¿Todo bien?-Le pregunté casi en susurro a Fabray quien parecía sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Sí,-Dijo luego de aclararse la garganta.-ahí estaremos.-Sonrió levemente mostrando sus perfectos dientes y mi corazón se paró por un segundo.-Bueno, un gusto conocerlos... Nos-nos tenemos que ir.-Comencé a despedirme de cada uno (sintiendo mi cara de mil colores solo por esa pequeña sonrisa) con un ligero movimiento de manos mientras que Jeff se permitía darles un beso en la mejilla e incluso abrazarlos.-Estamos en contacto, Quinn.

-Cuídate mucho, (_).-Se acercó a mi y me dió un pequeño pero largo beso en la mejilla, si no estuviera estudiando medicina hubiera pensado que estuvo a punto de darme un infarto y, si mi ya estaba rojo, ahora podría parar el tránsito con mi cara y mi sonrisa de idiota.-Nos vemos este fin.

-Ha-hasta... -Me aclaré la garganta.-Hasta este fin.-Y con eso dicho, yo y Jeff comenzamos a caminar lejos de aquellos jóvenes. Una vez estuvimos alejados lo suficiente, el rubio de ojos marrones habló.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de hacer?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Solo hay que tener confianza.-Fue lo único que se habló del tema en todo el camino.

-Narra Quinn.-

Se fue (_) pero mi mirada no dejó de seguirlo hasta que lo perdió. Por alguna razón sentía que, con él aquí, todo marcharía de maravilla, giré para encontrarme con mis amigos y sus expresiones de picardía, alegría o complicidad me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Les pregunté.

-Nada.-Se apresuró a decir la pequeña diva.-Será mejor regresar ya.

-Tienes razón.-Secundó Kurt. Sin ya nada más que hacer ahí y ya atardeciendo caminamos de vuelta al departamento pero sus fastidiosas miradas no me dejaron en paz hasta que llegamos al departamento.

Los días fueron pasando entre preparar la Galería, convivir con mis amigos y hablar con (_) por Whatsapp ya que él también estaba ocupado organizando las fiestas. De vez en cuando hablaba también con mis amigos asi que todos le habían tomado cierto cariño, hasta Santana (aunque ella no lo admita). Por mi parte me sentía feliz de ver como el latino era fácilmente aceptado por gente importante para mi.

En la Galería me habían dado libres los días viernes y sábado para relajarme antes del domingo y ese día solo tenía que presentarme una hora antes de que iniciara así que tenía alrededor de una hora en la fiesta para luego irme y regresar hasta más tarde.

Decidimos pasar un día de Shopping para las fiestas y la Galería donde se exhibirán mis fotografías, sin embargo llevaba dos horas en la misma maldita situación: No encontraba nada adecuado.

El traje de baño fue sencillo, igual el vestido para la Galería, lo que hacía que Santana quisiera matarme era el atuendo ideal para ambas fiestas.

Nunca fui así ya que, dejando la modestia de lado, todo lo que me ponía se me veía increíble, mi sentido de la moda era impecable a pesar de combinarlo con mi estilo propio, inclusive en mi etapa rebelde me veía increíblemente sexy, lo único que cambiaba y que jamás había pasado es que había una persona en mi mente todo el maldito tiempo: (_).

Lo único que pensaba era "¿Le gustaría esto a (_)? ¿(_) enloquecerá por completo si uso esto? ¿Creerá (_) que esto es muy ajustado o solo lo justo?" Y vamos, no es que no supiera que le gustara al morocho, técnicamente me lo dice con la intensidad de sus sonrojos cada vez que me ve, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez estábamos en New York, esta vez él se ve tan sexy y seguro y esta vez estoy segura de que tendrá un montón de perras aun más perras que las del hospital tras él...

-¡Fabray! ¡O te decides por algo o te juro que te vas con cortinas sujetadas por pinzas!-Amenazó Santana mientras caminaba de un lado a otro fuera del vestidor. Lo sabia porque escuchaba sus tacones.

-Aún no encuentro lo que quiero.-Respondí mientras me ponía mi blusa de vuelta.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente?-Preguntó Berry.

-No tengo idea.-Confesé mientras salía frustrada del vestidor.-Es que... Debe ser algo lindo y sexy... Algo que...

-Que le guste al teto, lo sabemos.-Espetó Santana de pronto haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente y fruncir el ceño.

-¿De que hablas, latina idiota? (_) es solo mi amigo.

-Si, si, claro... ¿Donde está Rachel?-Comenzó a voltear hacia a todos lados al igual que yo y no dimos con ella hasta que llegó con algo entre las manos que no tuve ni tiempo de ver ya que me empujó de vuelta al vestidor.

-Ponte esto.-Ordenó y lo lanzó por arriba de la puerta. Comencé a entrar en aquel vestido y, luego de un rato, me miré al espejo.

-Rachel, eres un genio.-Exclamé mientras me veía en un vestido negro corto a la altura de la rodilla con un estilo ligeramente parecido al corte princesa con un fino listón rojo a la altura de la cintura, manga dejando al descubierto el antebrazo y con un escote en "U" en la parte de enfrente dejando algo de pecho descubierto sin ser revelador. Era perfecto para la cena del cumpleaños de la Sra. (_).

Salí del vestidor con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro captando las miradas de varios chicos que esperaban a sus novias fuera del vestidor.

-Sabía que te quedaría bien.-Dijo Rachel como si hubiera cumplido satisfactoriamente una tarea. Santana se puso de pie pensativa y moviendo el dedo ligeramente en el aire.

-Ok, creo saber que podrías usar para la fiesta del teto.-Y desapareció unos minutos dejándome viendo el vestido sobre mi con Berry a lado dando opiniones y halagos.

Regresó con un vestido blanco igual de cuello en "U" pero con manga hasta el hombro, era blanco y con rallas azules, amarillas y rojas dándole un toque veraniego y liviano con algo de mi estilo. En cuanto me lo puse supe que este era el indicado.

-Lo mejor es que es inocente.-Comenzó a explicar Santana.-Nadie se va a esperar ese bikini.

-Chicas, son increíbles.-Salimos por fin de esa tienda una vez hicimos las compras y seguimos metidas en nuestros asuntos, divirtiéndonos y poniéndonos al día hasta que decidimos irnos ya al departamento.

Al día siguiente volvimos al Mall a la estética hacernos un facial, manicure y pedicure pero, por alguna razón, me sentía diferente. Había ido a fiestas con anterioridad, era muy popular y por ende cada viernes, sábado o domingo tenía una fiesta a la cual ir y aún así esta vez estaba nerviosa. No era por ir a una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie, tampoco era por la ubicación de la misma, estaba nerviosa porque iba a conocer a la familia de (_). Suena completamente extraño de mi parte y lo reconozco, ¿Quién se pondría nervioso por eso en mi situación? Pero, por ningun motivo, yo lo hacía.

Sentía que debía dar una buena impresión, que debía lucir radiante y que mi comportamiento debía ser impecable y era justo por eso que había cuidado con esmero hasta el último detalle, había comprado los regalos más lindos que encontré para ambos y los envolví con un papel con estampados elegantes color plata y un discreto moño rojo. Una vez todo listo solo nos quedaba aguardar.

-Fabray, si no dejas de mover el pie de esa forma te aseguro que te lo corto.-Amenazó mi latina amiga. Todos estaban listos para la fiesta y estábamos en la sala mientras esperábamos a que ambos chicos vinieran a recogernos.

-Lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa.-Confesé.

-Relájate, no es como su fueras a conocer a tu suegra.-Comentó Rachel mientras me dirigía una sonrisa picara haciéndome sonrojar levemente y más al darme cuenta que ella no era la única que me miraba así.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Rachel?-Espeté con fastidio. En ese momento se oyen unos golpes en la puerta.

-Yo voy -Inmediatamente Kurt se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia la puerta.-¡Jeff! ¡(_)!-Saludó efusivo, al oír los nombres todos nos pusimos de pie mientras las chicas tomabamos nuestros bolsos y carteras.

-Hola, Kurt -Oí la voz del rubio.-¿Ya están listos?

-Sí, ya.-Dijo Rachel acercándose -Hola, chicos.

-Wow, Rachel...-Escuché decir a mi amigo -Luces espectacular.

Berry tenía un vestido blanco ligeramente amplio de abajo con un listón negro con un moño en la cintura, un saco negro, tacones del mismo color y el pelo suelto ondulado.

-Muchas gracias

-Hola, teto, oxigenado.-Santana se unía a los demás, quienes platicaban alegremente con Blaine.

-Hola, Santana. Tú también estás maravillosa hoy.-La latina tenía puesto un vestido corto hasta poco antes de la rodilla, era de color gris y ajustado, resaltando sus curvas y sus piernas, unos tacones y bolso negro.

-Lo sé, ¿Nos vamos?-Fue directa.

-Oh... Sí, si, claro... Ehh... Dónde... ¿Dónde está Quinn?-Tan solo escucharlo nervioso por verme me hacía sonreír.

-¡Fabgay! ¡Mueve tu enorme trasero para acá!-La sonrisa se me esfumó al escuchar a mi futura fallecida amiga usar ese apelativo para referirse a mí enfrente de (_)

-Fab-¿Fabgay?-Preguntó dudoso.

-Ah, sí. Verás, en la boda de nuestro profesor del Club Glee...

-Ya estoy aquí, Santana.-Llegué justo a tiempo para interrumpir el relato de la latina bocaza.

En cuanto me vió su cara cambió radicalmente. Ese era justo el efecto que quería causar.

-Hola, ¿Cómo les va?-Saludé con una pequeña pero coqueta sonrisa y mi ceja levantada, esa expresión en el rostro del latino, como si estuviera viendo una obra de arte, había mejorado mi día.

-Q-Quinn... Luces... Luces...Luces...

-Si, ella luce ardiente.-Lo interrumpió Santana haciéndolo agachar su mirada y comenzó a rascarse la nuca cine su mano derecha sin ver la mirada asesina que yo le daba a la latina.

-Nos... ¿Nos vamos?

Sin perder tiempo alguno, los ocho bajamos para salir del edificio, cuando lo hicimos nos dimos cuenta que una camioneta Ford Fiesta 2015 de un elegante color negro. Los ojos de Blaine y Santana brillaron y rápidamente él peli negro de cejas pobladas comenzó a pedirle datos y hablar sobre aquel vehículo con (_), quien respondía animado pasado así rato.

-Oigan, ¿Nos vamos ya o van a seguir hablar del auto?-Dijo Santana fingiendo molestia pero la verdad era que ella también estaba escuchando atentamente lo que los dos morochos comentaban.

-Oh, S-sí... Los siento.-Rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió.-Pasen, Sritas.-Indicó con un ademán.

-Vaya, que caballero.-Lo halagó Rachel haciendo sonrojar.

-¡Entra ya!-Luego de que las tres estuvimos dentro fue el turno de los chicos en subir. El latino le preguntó a Blaine si quería conducir mientras él le indicaba el camino, cosa que aceptó gustoso. En poco tiempo ya estábamos en marcha rumbo a la casa de (_) y, a pesar de que las tres chicas cantábamos una que otra canción con la radio o hablábamos de cosas random, quien tenía mi atención casi por completo era (_), siempre tan amable y lindo...

-¡No es cierto!-Blaine me sacó de mis pensamientos para hacernos voltear al frente solo para quedar con las boca abierta al encontrarnos con una gran e imponente reja de color negro que se abrió automáticamente dando paso a una mansión enorme con una fuente en medio de un camino de pavimento, lo demás estaba lleno de césped y un muy lindo jardín con flores de todo tipo. Se estacionó junto a los demás autos modernos o clásicos (Sobre los que Blaine nos hizo en favor de informarnos) y (_) bajó de la camioneta para abrirnos la puerta. Estábamos tan asombrados que ninguno, salvo Blaine, Jeff y (_), decía nada.

-Bueno, síganme por favor.-Pidió el latino amablemente trayéndonos a todos a la realidad. Los cumplidos y exclamaciones hacia la gran mansión clásica de mi amigo no se hicieron esperar.

Al entrar la sorpresa no disminuyó, era increíble por donde le mirasen. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con modernidad y un exquisito gusto, (_) comenzó a darnos un superficial recorrido y cada vez me asombraba más.

Los familiares comenzaron a salir y (_) nos presentaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos, todos parecían agradables y amables pero tenían ese aire frío que no me terminaba de convencer. Conocimos primos, tíos, novios y novias de los familiares, amigos del chico o de la familia en general... Todos parecían salir de ese típico programa de televisión en el que todo es perfecto y yo no salía de mi asombro al ver el ambiente donde (_), mi amigo (_) se desenvolvía con naturalidad, todo era muy surrealista si se hablaba del chico nervioso y tímido que conocí en New Heaven. Pero no fue hasta la llegada de esa mujer que supe que algo no andaba bien.

-(_).-Escuchamos una voz femenina que de inmediato tensó al mencionado. Volteamos y detrás de nosotros había una mujer bajita, lentes y cabello oscuro con permanente.

-Tía Conny, ¿Cómo está?-Dijo en un tono aparentemente normal, tranquilo y amable pero que a mi y a Jeff nos hizo voltear a vernos mutuamente.

-Como siempre...-La mujer veía a todos lados menos a loa ojos cafés del latino, como si algo la avergonzara y eso era muy sospechoso. Me acerqué a (_) y le abracé el brazo, no sé muy bien porqué lo hice, solo sentí que era algo que necesitaría.-Veo que traes amigos.-Nos miró y sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, son de New York y algunos de New Heaven.-Espetó con falsa confianza.

-Tía Conny.-Se escuchó un llamado de una mujer adolescente. Todos volteamos hacia donde una joven de unos 16 años con un vestido floreado, cabello largo, lacio y negro adornado con un moño se acercaba.-Mi madre la está buscando.

-Gracias, Sofi...-Dijo con alivio inconfundible en su voz. Quería preguntar, pero eran cosas familiares por lo que podía apreciarse, tendría que esperar a que el peli café me dijera... Si es que lo llega a hacer.-Nos vemos luego, gusto en conocerlos.-Y sin decir mucho más se fue de inmediato. En cuanto la sospechosa mujer salió de nuestra vista (_) suspiró aliviado logrando con esto que la chica se le acercara y le tomara el hombro libre en señal de apoyo.

-¿Todo bien, (_)?-Preguntó con dulzura.

-Sí, Sofía... Te quiero presentar a unos amigos -Y ya más tranquilo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa agradecida y con su mirada apacible y dulce de siempre sonrió mientras nos señalaba. De inmediato la mirada de dulzura de la chica cambió a una arrogante y sus sonrisa se volvió caprichosa. Me recordó a Santana a esa edad.

-Ah, ¿Qué tal?-Dijo.

-Ella es mi hermana Sofía, chicos. Ellos son Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Santana López, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray.-Uno por uno la chica se nos acercó y nos dió un casi imperceptible beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto.-Le dijo Blaine.

-Pueden pasar con seguridad, Antonio no está.-Dijo y se fue riendo de un chiste que solo ella comprendía.

-Que rara tu hermana, teto.-Comentó Santana sin apartar la mirada del pasillo donde había desparecido Sofía.

-Lo lamento, chiste local.-Esbozó una gran sonrisa como disculpa.-Continuamos.

Comenzó a caminar mientras observábamos los cuadros y objetos que colgaban de algunas paredes hasta que llegamos a unas puertas blancas corredizas que dieron paso al jardín. De más está decir que estábamos más que fascinados.

El patio trasero era enorme, lleno de verde césped y, en las paredes, habían matorrales de diversos tipos de flores y un caminito de piedras que lo atravesaba. Una piscina estaba cubierta por una lona negra para que los niños que jugaban por ahí no cayeran y sucediera una desgracia. Había además un escenario bastante grande con luces y equipo. Mesas circulares blancas con listones plateados al igual que las sillas y centros de mesa con velos de agua blancas. Todo estaba lleno de gente con apariencia importante quienes hablaban animados con música de arpa como fondo. Todo esto sin que se viera amontonado y a una distancia prudente de cada cosa, así de grande era su patio.

-¿Qué les parece?-Una voz a nuestras espaldas nos tomó desprevenidos.

-¡Madre! Nos asustaste.-Se quejó (_), la madre de (_) era una mujer de peli claro, ojos profundos color miel, tez bronceada y labios rosas. Traía un vestido blanco, elegante y modesto de manga larga y el cabello elegantemente recogido en un peinado alto pero discreto.-Sofía me dijo que traes nuevos amigos.

-Sí, ellos son...

-Oh, déjame adivinar.-Lo interrumpió con voz cariñosa y juguetona.-Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana y, sin duda, Quinn.-Miró a todos mientras decía nuestros nombres. ¿Cómo nos habrá descrito Sofía?

-Vaya, es correcto.-Le dijo Kurt.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Sra (_)-Rachel le tendió la mano emocionada por una razón desconocida para mi.

-El gusto es mío.-Comentó ella.-¿De donde conocen a mi hijo? ¿Son de Yale?

-No, no.-Se apresuró a decir él.-Solo Quinn y Jeff son de New Heaven, Blaine se gradúa en un mes y los demás son de NYADA.

-¡Wow! ¡NYADA!-Exclamó sorprendida.-Espero que nos deleiten con algo hoy en mi cumpleaños.

-Si usted quiere, no veo el problema.-Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa. La mujer rió elegantemente.

-Qué joven tan atento. ¿Saben? (_) es muy bueno para cantar, le dijimos sobre NYADA pero se empeña en seguir la tradición familiar.-Cuando escuché decir eso a su madre, inmediatamente voltee a ver al latino quien se limitaba a guardar silencio y sonreír de forma rara. Algo me daba mala espina.

-Pero, por favor, pasen y tomen asiento. Están en su casa.-Invitó la Sra (_) muy amablemente. Los ocho le devolvimos la sonrisa y caminamos a una mesa disponible cerca del escenario.

-Wow, (_). Tu casa es enorme.-Comentó Blaine siendo el primero en romper el silencio apenas nos sentamos. (_) sonrió tímido.

-Sí, aquí fue donde pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia.

-Pues vaya que buena infancia debiste tener.-Santana sonreía de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando veía algo que quería.

-Pues... Para ser honestos...-Fue interrumpido por un pequeño grito de parte de su madre llamándolo, giró la cabeza y distinguió a la amable mujer haciéndole distintas señas discretas para que se acercara.-Disculpen.-Se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a su madre.

Mientras, los chicos hablaban sobre la casa del oji café y sus planes a futuro de tener una residencia así. Yo, por otro lado, tenía la mirada sobre él más detalladamente. No era el chico tímido que conocí en Yale, se desenvolvía más fácilmente y, a juzgar por la cantidad de jóvenes ahí era obvio que era más sociable. Parecía un chico totalmente diferente al que era mi amigo y no salía de unos jeans rasgados y gastados con sudaderas pero, a pesar de su cambio de imagen, conmigo y mis amigos seguía siendo el chico cortes y amable de siempre.

De la nada algo borró mi sonrisa de inmediato: Una joven peli roja con vestido azul ajustado y tacones de aguja del mismo olor se acercó a donde el latino y su madre se encontraba con un movimiento excesivo de caderas.

-¡Pero que bombón!-Exclamó Santana en cuanto la vio mientras yo rogaba en mis adentros que pasara de largo a los latinos, pero mi mala suerte no planeaba descansar hoy.


	8. Chapter 8:New York

_Hola, chicos y chicas guapos. Gracias por leer, para iniciar voy a contestar algunos de sus reviews del cap anterior._

_**Zmug:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando así y como va. Me encantaron todas tus recomendaciones (me las descargué todas XD) Y creo que te tomaré la palabra con una para esta historia y otra para la siguiente que escriba._

_**Lizz: **__Me encantaría ponerla igual, pero en otra historia. Muchas gracias._

_**AnnaH: **__Listo, aquí conti Xd_

_**XioD'Salling: **__Gracias por estar al pendiente del fanfic, espero no decepcionarte._

_**Guest:**__ ¿Podrías dejar tu nombre para ponerte un comentario como se debe. Gracias ^^_

_**CarlieDoe**__**: **__Hahahaha si, supongo… Y como eres de las pocas registadas, te daré una cosa por MP_

_Para todos, si quieren que haga otra historia después de esta con la misma temática díganme cómo y con quien, sin miedo a que no lo conozca, puedo investigar. Manden sugerencias, lo que quieran ver en el cap, ¿Recuerdan? Es suyo y mio._

_Gracias por leer._

Al llegar saludó a la madre de (_) para mi desagrado y se metió a la conversación mirando al oji café con una sonrisa sugerente y coqueteándole de vez en cuando, acariciándole el brazo y moviendo su largo y rojo cabello; quise ir hasta allá a detener el acto ya que sabía que mi amigo no estaba del todo cómodo con la situación... O eso pensaba yo cuando de pronto (_) comenzó a sonreírle y a seguirle el juego, la situación comenzaba a incomodarme demasiado cuando noté que el moreno no dejaba de voltear para acá como si hiciera todo esto a propósito, ¿Qué se supone quería lograr con eso? ¿Darme celos? La situación era desagradable y aun más por lo que pasó en aquel antro.

-"Ya déjalo en paz, Quinn. Tiene derecho a estar con cualquier ofrecida que quiera y si von eso piensa conseguir algo de mi está muy equivocado. Sólo ignóralo."-Y haciendo caso a mis pensamientos, dejé de mirar a su dirección y me concentré en la plática de los chicos. Y en eso estaba cuando Rachel se levantó de su silla con esa mirada tan decidida de ella.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó Kurt tan extrañado como los demás, incluida yo.

-Hay alguien que, creo, necesita ayuda.-Y dejando a todos aun más confundidos, caminó directo a donde madre, hijo y zorra se encontraban. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue colgarse del hombro derecho de (_) y darle un marcado beso en la mejilla... Si ni estuviera tan confundida y no supiera que la morena amaba con el alma a Finn a pesar de todo, creería que Berry gustaba del latino.

-¿Qué rayos hace el hobbit?-Santana formuló la pregunta que todos teníamos.

-No tengo ni idea.-Respondió Hummel. Los cinco mirabamos la escena con el ceño fruncido. (_) y su madre parecían confundidos mientras que la peli roja se veía disgustada, Rachel interactuaba con el peli castaño como si fueran algo más y él decidió seguirle la corriente abrazándola de la cintura y pegándola a él.

Hablaron por unos minutos más y regresaron tomados de la mano, el moreno le corrió la silla para que se sentara, luego él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-Gracias, Rachel. Muchas, muchas gracias. De verdad.-La voz de (_) sonaba indiscretamente aliviada.

-(_), hasta un tonto vería que estabas incómodo. No dejabas de mandar miradas rogando por ayuda.-Me miró cuando formuló esa oración y, nuevamente, me senti idiota.

-¿Qué fue aquello?-Kurt volvía a ser el vocero de todas nuestras interrogantes mentales.

-Esa chica es mi ex novia, Sally...

-Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda.-Interrumpió Santana.-¿Esa sexy peli roja es tu ex novia?

-S-si...-Tartamudeó mi amigo al sentir la mirada intensa de la latina sobre él.-Desde hace tiempo que quiere regresar y yo no estoy para nada interesado...

-¡¿No?! ¡Estás más ciego que Stevie Wonder en un cuarto oscuro!-Exclamó Santana a punto de abofetear al chico.-¿O es mala cogiendo? Porque entonces no veo...

-¡Santana!-Logré frenar su parlanchinería indecente al ver la cara por completo roja del latino y como movía la boca tratando de decir algo que no salía.-Continua...

-Bueno...-Carraspeó la garganta.-Decía... Decía que no quiero nada con ella...-La morena molesta bufó ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte ante lo cual levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.-Rachel llegó y fungió ser mi novia para que me dejara en paz.-Escucharlo decir eso me produjo un ligero malestar en el estómago.

-"Yo debía haber fingido... Soy su amiga por más tiempo que Berry después de todo."

-De verdad, muchas gracias.-Miró de nueva cuenta a la diva, anexando además una sonrisa cálida y amigable.

-No agradezcas, solo me debes un favor.-Añadió con un guiño juguetón que le provocó un sonrojo.

-Lo que tú quieras.-Le dijo de inmediato con una aún más amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-(_).-Se escuchó tras nosotros una voz femenina de adulta mayor que logró que el castaño sonriera aún más grande y que le brillaran los ojos.

-_Abuela.-_Dijo en español. Si no estaba equivocada, la viejecilla de unos setenta años con el cabello blanco medio corto en ondas y un vestido modesto rosa era la abuela del (A_). (_) se puso inmediatamente de pie haciendo que todos hiciéramos lo mismo.

-Oh, no, no, no. No se levanten.-Indicó con modestia.-No es necesario que hagan eso...

-Ay, ¡Como si no te gustara, Martha!-Exclamó Jeff haciendo que todos lo miráramos con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-A callar, "_gringo" _tonto.-El tono de voz dulce que usó fue reemplazado por uno fuerte y despreocupado. Ambos se miraron con enojo por unos momentos de tensión y, para sorpresa nuestra, comenzaron a reír de repente.

-_Abuela,_ quiero presentarte a unos amigos...

-Me alegro, pequeño bicho, pero tu abuelo sigue siendo suficiente.-Comentó de manera graciosa haciendo reír a la mayoría en la mesa.

-Jajajaja... No, _abuela._ Mira, el es Kurt Hummel.-El chico le tendió la mano sonriente.

-_Mucho gusto.-_Dijo él en un pobre español con acento típico de cualquier estadounidense hablando ese idioma.

-_El gusto es mío..._ ¡Pero que manos tan suaves!-Exclamó tocando las manos del divo.-Me tienes que decir tu secreto

-No funciona con ancianas.-Repuso Jeff burlón.

-Jeffrey, no me hagas hablar de lo poco que vi cuando entré al baño esta mañana.-De inmediato, el rubio se sonrojó causándole risa a Santana, (_) y Blaine.

-El es Blaine Anderson.-El chico de cejas pobladas estiró la mano al igual que su novio.

_-¡Qué guapo muchacho! _Cuídalo bien, Kurt.-Y sorprendiendo a todos le guiñó el ojo al piel de porcelana.

-¿U-usted no está en contra?-Preguntó contrariado Hummel, pero visiblemente aliviado. Todos veíamos con atención la escena tan agradable que se estaba dando ahí.

-Hijo, puede que haya nacido el siglo ante pasado, pero lo unico bueno que me enseñó la tecnología es que actualizarse es algo necesario.-Le sino con una sonrisa cariñosa que logró que Klaine sonrieran.

-Ella es mi novia falsa, Rachel Berry.-La morena sonrió tan grande como suele hacer.

-Ah, ya veo... Muchas gracias por ahuyentar a esa...-Su ceño se frunció graciosamente buscando un insulto adecuado para decir.-Pelos de zanahoria de...-En ese momento, la mujer jaló a Rachel de la muñeca y la abrazó con efusividad.-¡Bienvenida a la familia, Rachel!-Todos estábamos algo extrañados por el repentino cambio de actitud hasta que vimos pasar a Sally con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-Jajajaja, gracias.-Dijo la diva divertida.

-Ella es Santana López.-Inmediatamente la abuela (A_) cambió su atención a la latina quien sólo sonrió antes de tenderle la mano.

-¡Al fin traes una latina _caliente _a la casa!-Exclamó de pronto llamando la atención de la gente alrededor, sonrojar a mi amigo y sonreír orgullosa a López.

-Eso dice mi novia.-La mujer mayor la miró por unos segundos y luego asintió.

-¡¿Quién necesita hombres?!-Comentó.-Sólo sirven para un rato, luego de eso ya ni de les para con ayuda.-Santana rió divertida, Blaine se ahogó con un sorbo de agua que había tomado y todos los demás nos pusimos de mil colores.

-_¡Abuela! _El _abuelo _José está detrás de usted.-Exclamó en un susurro discreto y avergonzado (_)

-¿Y? ¡Que me escuche! A ver si así se toma la pastillita azul.-El hombre viejo y con bigote de estereotipo mexicano la miró molesto.-¡Viejo impotente!-Le gritó para escándalo de muchas personas, sorpresa nuestra y diversión de Santana. Y como si fuera poco, el abuelo no dudó ni un poco en hacerle una señal ofensiva con el dedo de en medio.

-Jajajaja. Es tremenda, _abuela _(A_).-Rió López con una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro moreno.

-Dime (TuAbuela_), ya el espejo hace suficiente recordándome lo vieja que soy.-Pidió.

-Muy bien, (TA_) Siéntate con nosotros, insisto.-Invitó Santana.

Pasamos el rato hablando con esa simpática, divertida (Y sin pelos en la lengua) mujer mayor. Era agradable y nos hacía reír con sus historias de cuando vivía en su pueblo, cuando se fue a la capital para estudiar y demostró talento para la medicina y química farmacéutica ganando una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos donde casualmente conoció a José, un inmigrante mexicano con quien se casó y tuvo cuatro hijos.

-Y entonces yo le dije "Por enésima vez estadounidense estúpido, ¡Es un nopal, no un cactus!"-Santana y (_) comenzaron a reír casi a carcajada pura mientras nosotros no entendíamos el chiste pero igual reíamos por que la risa de la Sra (A_) era muy particular.

Miré al latino a los ojos, estar con su abuela le hacía tener ese brillo en los ojos que solo es reservado para la familia cuando no los has visto en mucho tiempo, un brillo que ni su madre lograba sacar. Se sentía, por fin, en casa.

Por otro lado, estaba dándome cuenta de la ignorancia de mis amigos y la mía acerca de las costumbres alimenticias de los latinos en general, casi no me aguanto la risa cuando veo a Jeff acercarse a Blaine y susurrar:

-¿A poco los cactus se comen?-En ningún momento apartó la vista de (TA_), quien seguía entretenida contando algo sobre frijoles negros con los famosos nopales.

-Al parecer... Si.-Confirmó él igual de confundido que el rubio.

-¿Y cómo los hacen? Digo... Tienen espinas, ¿No?

-No lo sé.-El morocho de rulos rió junto con los demás para mostrar que aún prestaba atención.-Pregúntale.-En cuanto lo sugirió el rubio recargó todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla.

-Y... (TA_), ¿Cómo se los comen?

-Jeff, se sutil.-Lo regañó Blaine. Carraspeó la garganta y miró a la abuela de (_).-Y... Eh... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo los preparan? Porque, digo, tienen espinas...-Abrió los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo loco.-¿O se las comen?

-Blaine, por más _machos _que sean allá no creo que se aguanten.-Aclaró Kurt dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-Jajaja.-La risa de la Sra llenó el ambiente.-Ok, te diré. Primero, lógicamente, le quitamos bien las espinas...

Después de un rato y de varias recetas para comer nopales y otras muchas historias fascinantes de la abuela y de (_), fuimos interrumpidos por Sofía. La adolescente llegó algo nerviosa directo hacia su hermano mayor.

-(_)... Ya es hora.-Avisó poniendo su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

La comida había sido repartida hace raro y, para suerte de Rachel, tenían vegetariana ya que algunos parientes también lo eran, así que mientras todos los demás disfrutábamos de un mousse de cangrejos como entrada, o lomo almendrado como plato fuerte ella tomaba paté de berenjena y pasta rellena de tofu y nueces.

-¿Ya? ¿Segura?-Como para confirmar, el morocho miró a su abuela quien solo asintió. Rápidamente se limpió la boca con su servilleta y se levantó.-Lo siento, vuelvo en seguida... Rachel, ¿Podrías acompañarme?-La diva abrió los ojos confundida pero asintió, dejó su servilleta en la mesa y se levantó.

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño bufido molesto, ¿Por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué no Jeff? O... ¿Por qué no... Yo? Sacudí la cabeza, esto era sinceramente ridículo. ¿Por qué tengo celos hasta de la sombra de (_)? Ni siquiera éramos algo, solo amigos...

(TA_) le dirigió una sonrisa a los tres morochos antes de que se fueran.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de Savage Garden?-Fue lo último que alcancé a oír del latino.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Cuestionó Santana.

-La presentación Anual.-Cómo ya era costumbre en la casa de los (A_), una voz masculina, esta vez, fue la que se oyó. Ni siquiera tuvimos que girar la cabeza ya que un chico alto, de cabello negro alborotado, camisa azul desabrochada un poco del cuello mostrando un pecho firme y bronceado, pantalón, cinturón y zapatos lustrados negros se puso a lado de (TA_). Miraba a Santana y a mi con una sonrisa tan coqueta que enfermaba en los labios.-Cada años, en los cumpleaños de mi madre... ¿Puedo sentarme?-Hizo un ademán hacia la silla vacía de (_) cerca de mi.

-Por supuesto.-Le dije. De forma casual se dirigió al lugar y tomó asiento.

-Decía que en el cumpleaños de mi madre, mis abuelos o mi padre, se les hace una presentación para ellos.-Explicó.-Este año es el primero de Sofía así que ella y (_) harán un dúo.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Blaine.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Antonio (A_).-Las palabras que dijo Sofía a modo de chiste volvieron a mi mente en cuanto escuché el nombre.

-Antonio, ni se te ocurra.-Dijo (TA_) después de soltar un suspiro cansado y fastidiado.-Vienen con tu hermano.-En cuanto pronunció esas palabras el chico solo levantó las manos en señal de rendición y sonrió.

-Yo no pensaba en eso, _abuela_.-Con un gesto despreocupado y, me atrevería a decir, arrogante de la mano llamó a un mesero que rondaba por ahí.

-Dígame, Sr (A_).-Saludó amablemente el hombre.

-Traiga una botella de vino, la que le indiqué, por favor. El otro asintió y se retiró.

-¿Entonces es como una tradición familiar?-Preguntó Kurt gratamente sorprendido.

-No es "como" una tradición familiar.-Explicó Antonio poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa para mirar más detenidamente al chico.- ES una tradición familiar.

-Oh.-Dijo emocionado. De pronto el ruido típico de bocinas al ser encendidas nos hicieron voltear al escenario donde las luces ya estaban encendidas mientras que un hombre alto, con lentes y con apariencia de no más de cuarenta y tantos años tomaba un micrófono. Era apuesto y tenía una sonrisa encantadora con la que veía a todos. El hombre, vestido en un impecable traje azul marino, estaba parado justo en medio del escenario. Aclaró su garganta y habló.

-Muy buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Roberto (A_).-Comenzó elegantemente.-Hoy festejamos un día muy especial. El día en que hace unos años ya, no diré cuantos porque me matan,-Bromeó causando la risa general de la gente ahí reunida.-nació mi querida y dulce esposa, Ashley (A_).- El papá de (_) señaló con la palma extendida de su mano a la Sra. (A_) quien sólo le sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas.-Y, para celebrarlo, nuestros tres hijos han preparado varios números musicales para ustedes. ¡Denles un fuerte aplauso a (_) y Sofía (A_)!-Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. El hombre bajó del escenario y una serie de luces blancas comenzaron a salir alumbrando todo el piso apagándose y prendiéndose simultáneamente dando un efecto de flasheo. Del piso, y ante nuestra mirada impresionada, comenzaron a elevarse pedazos de él que hicieron tres pisos de forma cuadrada como pirámides en las esquinas traseras lo suficientemente grandes para un par de bailarines por piso. Todos estábamos boquiabiertos viendo la transformación de lo que parecía un pequeño y modesto escenario.

El telón negro de atrás fue subiendo dejando ver unas escaleras algo altas color plateado con una especie de pantalla de papel. La música comenzó a sonar, la pantalla se iluminó dejando ver una silueta femenina bastante bien formado mientras bailaba perfectamente coordinada con los bailarines. De pronto la pantalla fue bajando dejando al descubierto a Sofía quien vestía un corpiño blanco mostrando así sus perfectos abdominales con una manga corta y delgada en un hombro, pantalones rasgados de la rodilla color gris, tenis el mismo color y cabello suelto en ondas. Se veía muy sexy, tenía además una gorra y micrófono de diadema.

_She dances in the sheets at night_

_She dances to his needs_

_She dances 'till he feels just right_

_Until he falls asleep._

Su voz era espectacular y sexy, bastante encantadora y harmónica. Definitivamente el talento era de familia, considerando la complicada coreografía que acompañaba la canción y que Sofía ejecutaba perfectamente.

_She dances at the crack of dawn_

_And quickly cooks his food_

_She can't be late, can't take too long_

_The kids must get to school._

_She's a slave to the rhythm_

_She's a slave to the rhythm of _

_She's slave to the rhythm _

_A slave to the rhythm of_

_The rhythm of love, the rhythm of love_

Oigo a Kurt comentarle a Blaine sobre como le impresionaba que la joven hacia todo sin ninguna equivocación y sin desafinar ni una sola vez, incluso añadió que la hubieran necesitado mucho en el Club Glee.

-Si tan solo esa niña tuviera un par de años más...-Espetó Santana por lo bajo ganándose las miradas del hermano y la abuela de la susodicha.

De pronto, una parte del escenario comenzó a elevarse con (_) sobre él de espaldas, bajó de ahí con un flip-back con los gritos de sus "amigas" molestas como fondo y de inmediato sigue la coreografía tan perfectamente como su hermana.

**She dances for the man at work**

**Who works her all the time**

**She dances so, and she say so**

**"I must be home tonight"**

**She dances to the kitchen stove**

**Dinner is served by nine**

**He says his food's an hour late**

**She must be outta her mind**

No sabía que me pasaba, pero verlo ahí arriba, bailando y cantando como toda una estrella era de verdad hipnótico, siempre había sido así. Cada vez que lo veía en un escenario sabía que él pertenecía ahí, sabía que él podía ser grande en el momento en que se lo propusiera y me frustraba que siga empeñado en estar encerrado en algún hospital o consultorio... Bueno, al menos no se iba a casar así como así...

_**She's a Slave to the Rhythm **_

_**She's a Slave to the Rhythm of**_

_**She's a Slave to The Rhythm **_

_**A Slave to the Rhythm of**_

_**The Rhythm of love, the Rhythm of love **_

Ambos hermanos unieron sus voces para cantar esos pedazos de forma mágica. La entonación y harmonía era perfecta y se movían a una coreografía tan complicada y sexy, de esas que un paso mal hecho y era el fin, coordinadamente.

-Wow.-Susurró Blaine.-Es increíble.

-Ambos hermanos sacan fuego.-Concordó Kurt echándose aire con la mano. El tenía razón, sus miradas, sus movimientos, sus voces, todo eso lanzaba fuego.

_She works so hard, just to make her way_

_For a ken who just don't appreciate._

Sofía se apartó hacia los bailarines de lado izquierdo he hizo un pequeño solo coreografeado mientras los bailarines de la derecha y (_) se quedaban quietos.

**And thought he takes her love in vain**

**Still she could not stop, couldn't break his chains.**

Fue el turno de su hermana y los bailarines de la izquierda de quedarse quietos mientras el latino hacía la coreografía coordinado perfectamente con sus bailarines.

_She danced the night that they fell out_

_She swore she'd dance no more_

_But dance she did, he did not quit_

_As she ran out the door._

Los reflectores comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente.

**She danced through the night in fear of her life**

**She danced to the beat of her own**

**She let out a cry and swallowed her pride**

**She knew she was needed back home, home**

_**She's a Slave to the Rhythm **_

_**She's a Slave to the Rhythm of**_

_**She's a Slave to the Rhythm **_

_**A Slave to the Rhythm of**_

_**The Rhythm of love, the Rhythm of Love...**_

Cuando la presentación terminó, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, les había quedado espectacular y yo me sentí extrañamente orgullosa de mi amigo al grado de entender un poco a Santana sobre Berry.

-Kurt, siento lo que diré, pero...-Blaine se desabrochó unos botones de la camisa azul de cuadros que traía.-Eso fue por completo sensual.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Secundó Santana sujetando su cabello con una mano y abanicándose con la otra.-Incluso el teto me hizo sentir cosas en mis partes de dama...

-¡Santana!-Exclamé, aunque debía admitir que yo estaba igual que ella. En ese momento, (_) tomó el micrófono de mano y miró al público.

-Damas y Caballeros, ¡Sofía (A_)!-Todos aplaudimos cuando el chico señaló con un brazo extendido a su hermana, quien lo agradeció con una pequeña reverencia para luego bajar del escenario.

-Ahora, para mi última presentación de hoy, voy a invitar al escenario a una gran mujer con una voz merecedora de la prestigiosa universidad NYADA. Denle un fuerte aplauso a... ¡Rachel Berry!

-Disculpen.-Antonio se levantó del asiento en el minuto en que la pequeña morena subía al escenario y comenzaba a caminar hacia (_) con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente era un dúo que quería ver.


	9. Capitulo 9: La galería

_Hola, chicos- Como siempre… desde hace unos capítulos XD les pongo aclaraciones que son importantes para que lean y respondo reviews que no puedo responder por MP._

_Para empezar, cuando hablo de smoking, también pienso en lo sexy que algunas chicas se ven con ellos así que aplica para los dos xD solo que para las chicas deben imaginarlo más pegado que los chicos, ¿Ok?_

_**Hache: **__Esa era la idea xD que te guste la abuelita, espero y lo haya cumplido._

_**Xio'DSalling: **__Quinn celosa es adorable, temía que sea demasiado rápido para eso pero veo que te gustó, así que gracias por disiparme la duda._

_**Zmug: **__Me encanta tu gusto musical, eres un genio. Por la canción, ten por seguro que Maroon 5 tendrá una mención en un capitulo y claro que puedes dar sugerencias. En lo personal me encanta cuando leo cosas de este tipo y el pj principal tiene algo que ver conmigo, una similitud o algo en común, así que sugiere cuanto quieras._

_**Luca: **__En cuanto acabo un capitulo, no es día fijo ni nada por el estilo. Gracias por leer._

_**Alexts:**__ Gracias, es muy lindo de tú parte. Aquí lo tienes._

Capítulo 9: La Galería.

O, tal vez, no quería verlo.

No era que estuviera mal, de hecho, fue tan bueno como pensé que sería. Lo malo fue que se la pasaba fliteando y dándose muestras de afecto mientras juntaban sus voces cantando "To The Moon And Back" de Savage Garden. Lo entendía, debían guardar las apariencias ya que, después de todo, eran "pareja", pero me molestó que... ¿Molestó? ¿Por qué habría de ser molesto? (_) era mi AMIGO, A-M-I-G-O, A-MI-GO.

Sentir celos por él era ridículo y sin ningún fundamento, él no me gustaba, yo no le gustaba y, sinceramente, no era mi tipo. Sólo era uno de los pocos chicos en el mundo que era amable, dulce y atento conmigo, un chico diferente a cualquier otro. Solo eso.

En cuanto terminaron, la ovación fue inmediata. Algunos incluso se pusieron de pie, dos grandes voces colisionaban en un encuentro magnífico, agradecieron al público y bajaron del escenario dándole pie de entrada a Antonio, quien subió y comenzó con una increíble presentación de guitarra española clásica de forma talentosa y sexy.

-¿Qué los hermanos (A_) son sensuales en todo lo que hacen aquí?-Dijo con fastidio Jeff. Reí un poco al recordar cómo, hace unos meses, no entendía lo que las enfermeras y doctoras le veían a (_).

-Pelos de limón,-Habló de pronto (TA_) con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.-Son mis nietos y, sobre todo, son latinos. Son sensuales.

-Amén.-Secundó Santana chocando palmas con la mujer.

Pasó otro tanto de tiempo antes de que el show terminara, pero el latino y la diva no aparecían por ningún lado. Ya hasta Antonio había vuelto a sentarse en nuestra mesa pero ni rastro de los dos morochos.

-Santana... Santana...-La llamé, pero la estúpida latina seguía hablando con la abuela de (_) sobre quien sabe que rayos y no me prestaba atención.-¡Santana!-Llamé más fuerte logrando, por fin, que me escuchara.

-¿Qué quieres, Fabray?

-Acompáñame al baño.

-¿No estás muy grandecita como para ir sola, Q?

-Que me acompañes.-Le ordené y sólo así se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Saben donde está?

-Si, muchas gracias, (TA_).-Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y me dirigí junto a Santana al interior de la casa. En cuanto entré comencé a buscar a Rachel y a (_), si los veía sólo debía decir que iba al baño y así no tendría que sospechar que los estaba buscando.

-Déjame adivinar,-Comenzó la latina.-no vamos al baño, ¿Cierto?

-Tanto tiempo y aún puedes presumir que sigues conociéndome bien.-Respondí.

Caminamos por gran parte de la sala, comedor, cocina, etc y ellos simplemente no estaban. Nos internamos por un pasillo con puertas en ambos lados al que se llegaba subiendo escaleras, lo cual hicimos sin que nadie nos viera. De pronto, la morocha se detuvo a medio terminar de recorrerlo.

-Quinn, creo que no los vamos a encontrar. Será mejor regresar.

-¿No te parece extraño que hayan tardado más que Antonio?-Cuestioné.-Porque a mí sí.

-Sí, te entendí.-Respondió.-Pero sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tal vez ya regresaron a...-Se detuvo de golpe extrañándome mucho y, si saber porqué, la vi pegar su oído a una puerta cercana. Caminé hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. Yo tratándose encontrara mis amigos y esta espiando quien sabe qué cosas.

-¿Qué estas...?

-Shh...-Me interrumpió y me hizo señas de que hiciera lo mismo. A pesar de que me negué y que detestaba espiar de esa forma, Santana parecía verdaderamente interesada en que lo hiciera. De pronto, algo que me dejó de piedra se escuchó.

-Ay, (_). Sácala con cuidado.-Se oía la voz de nada más que Rachel en un tono que jamás creí escuchar; no podía sopesar la idea de que, tras aquella puerta, cosas así estuvieran pasando.

-Wanky.-Dijo la latina mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en su cara.

-¡Cállate, Santana!-Le grité susurrando a la vez. Traté por todos los medios de no mal pensar la situación. (_) era incapaz de hacer...

-Lo intento pero no puedo, debo sacarla de una vez.-Escuché al morocho decir.

-Pero... Pero al menos hazlo despacio, está muy grande y duele.-La cara de pervertida que puso la tarada de Santana no tenía comparación, traté de recriminarle pero colocó su dedo en sus labios en cuanto me vió abrir la boca y volvió a pegar la oreja a la puerta del lugar.

-¿Quién te manda a andar tocando lo que no debes?-Le respondió.-Además sé lo que hago, confía en mi.-Ronroneó y yo no pude seguir escuchando eso, quería enfrentarlos y regañarlos por su falta de respeto en casa ajena, quería gritarle a Rachel por lo zorra que era al tener sexo con mi... Mi amigo que apenas conoció ayer y, sobre todo, quería abofetear a (_) y dejarle en claro que no quería que me dirigiera la palabra jamás en su falsa e hipócrita vida. Me levanté ante la mirada confundida de Santana.

-¿Qué haces?-Susurró.

-Voy a poner a esos dos idiotas en su lugar.-Respondí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara por el enojo. A punto estuve de tocar el picaporte y abrir la puerta cuando la latina me detuvo.

-Para, piensa un poco. No es el momento ni el lugar.-Y tenía razón, pero no podía con la oleada de sentimientos que me golpeaban como si fuera un barranco. Traté de hacer caso a sus palabras cuando escuché nuevamente la voz de (_).

-Muy bien, hagamos esto a la de tres, ¿Ok?

-No, (_).-Replicó de inmediato Rachel.-Tú no sabes lo que es tenerla ahí metida.

-Pues... No, jamás he tenido una adentro, pero... No puede ser nada malo. ¿Es la primera vez que...?

-Oh, no.-Lo interrumpió la morena.-Ya había pasado antes, pero no tan adentro.

-Ya, sin reproches, ¿Lista?

-No me queda de otra, pero hazlo despacio.

-De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres. Una... Dos... ¡Tres!-Justo cuando llegó a ese número ni Santana logró impedir que abriera la puerta aun más enojada que antes.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁN...!-Y me quedé muda al ver lo que pasaba. Lo primero que pude notar fue que, obviamente, era un baño y no una recamara como mi imaginación creyó. (_) tenía pinzas en las manos mientras sujetaba el dedo anular de Rachel quien estaba sentada en el toilet mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ambos me miraban sorprendidos, extrañados y completamente vestidos mientras yo me sentía la persona más estúpida del planeta por caer en el viejo truco de la espina enterrada.

Aprovechando la distracción de Rachel, el latino le quitó la espina del dedo con las pinzas que tenía en la mano sin dejar de verme en ningún momento.

-¡Au! ¡Me dolió!

-Lo siento.

-Al menos ya está afuera, gracias -Ambos se sonrieron y luego, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, me miraron al mismo tiempo.-Ahora sí, Quinn. ¿Podrías explicarnos que maneras son esas de entrar?

-Eh... ¿Qué están...? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Fue lo único que pude decir.

-(_) me llevó a una parte de su jardín porque yo quería ver los nopales, por accidente se me enterró una astilla bastante grande en el dedo y él se ofreció a quitarla.-El chico asintió aún mirándome confundido.-¿Por qué entraste tan histérica?

No sabía que decir, qué responder o qué hacer para que la entrada tan dramática que hice no revelara la mala interpretación que le di al asunto. Mi cerebro, al igual que siempre, produjo una historia plausible sobre los acontecimientos resientes pero la entrada de mi mejor amiga arruinó todo. Tapándose los ojos con una mano y con la otra utilizándola de guía hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Ya? ¿Ya se vistieron? No quiero ver a la enana ni al teto desnudos.

-¿Desnudos? ¿Pero qué...? Oh, Dios... ¡Par de pervertidas!-Rachel parecía enojada luego de que entendiera lo que Santana (que al escucharla hablar se quitó la mano de los ojos) dió a entender.

-Quinn, ¿De verdad crees que seríamos capaces de hacer algo así?-A diferencia de la diva, (_) sonaba decepcionado.

-¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy?-Volvió a atacar y con razón. Yo igual me hubiera sentido ofendida.

-Oye, oye. Para empezar, no te creemos así, pero deberías tratar de controlar lo que dices y con qué tono porque, así como pasaron las cosas, cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo.-Replicó Santana. Rachel le respondió pero francamente no les presté mucha atención ya que lo que pensara el morocho me era más importante; lo miré fijamente, el chico estaba agachado y seguramente sonrojado por como se dió esto, no hablaba ni se movía hasta que decidí llamarlo.

-(_)...-Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos cafés en los míos.-Disculpa, no sé qué paso, pero..

-Lo entiendo, Quinn.-Interrumpió sorprendiendo a Santana, a Rachel y a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Pues... Si hubiera sido yo...-Comenzó a explicarse.-Probablemente entraba y golpeaba al maldito...-Comenzó a pensar un poco sin ser consiente de la sonrisa que de pronto apareció en mi cara por su comentario...-No iba a permitir que le haga algo a mi mejor amiga.-...Y se borró.-Y creo que Rachel también, ¿Cierto, Rach?

-S-sí, supongo...

-¿Lo ven? Nada del otro mundo. Ahora bajemos pronto o causaremos otra confusión.-Añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era increíble cómo había manejado la situación; se podría decir que esa cualidad era una de las cosas que me agradaban de él. Salimos todos del baño y nos dirigíamos hacia las mesas cuando la mano de (_) tomó mi brazo y me hizo voltear.-Eh... Rachel me contó que hiciste algunas presentaciones, en el Club Glee..-

-Eso es correcto, _mi amigo._-Le respondí con una gran sonrisa, el latino rió un poco cuando le hablé español.

-Me mostró algunos videos en Youtube y me pareció que eres asombrosa... Yo... Fue-fue-fue genial.-Y ahí estaba, tan lindo con su nerviosismo, me mordí el labio mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro y ahí fue cuando se me vino esta idea a la mente.-Me-me encantaría escucharte... Al-alguna vez.

-Puede que lo oigas muy pronto.-Lo vi fruncir el ceño confundido mientras yo reía ligeramente y lo dejaba atrás. Sólo necesitaba un favor...-Hey, Santana.

-Dime, Q.

-Necesito tú ayuda.

Así que ahí estaba yo, en medio de la cocina viendo a tres latinas discutir. Santana había decidido que era buena idea contarle mi plan a Sofía y a Martha para tener un poco de ayuda sobre qué sería lo que le agradaría más a (_), pero hasta ahora solo eran pelea tras pelea asi que, si Santana sola ya era intensa, imagínense lo que tres latinas en desacuerdo causan.

-¡Ya basta!-Exclamé llamando la atención de las mujeres. Si algo se sabe de los Fabray, es que la paciencia no es muy abundante en nosotros.-Por todos los cielos, de haber sabido que se pondrían así de locas no les habría pedido ayuda.-Las tres me miraron, luego se miraron de lado y asintieron.

-Creo que ya tengo la canción perfecta.-Dijo la abuela de (_). La mujer caminó hacia mi y tomó mi hombro.-Créeme, lo vas a dejar con la boca abierta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La fiesta continuó por un tiempo más, pero después de aquella presentación todo lo demás fue elegante y aburrido. Lo bueno fue que todo el tiempo permanecimos con la abuela de (_) y con el latino, haciéndonos ambos reír mucho.

Descubrí que al chico le gusta toda clase de emociones fuertes, le gustaba la adrenalina, cosas que, si lo hubieran visto en New Heaven, jamás se lo creerían.

Cuando creímos que era una hora más que prudente para irnos, Jeff se ofreció a llevarnos para que así el latino no dejara a su madre, pero él argumentó que juntos nos habían traído, juntos nos van a regresar. Volvimos igual que como nos fuimos, con música del radio, cantando canciones y riéndonos bastante, siempre era divertido pasar tiempo con mis chicos de Lima y, por supuesto, los de New Heaven.

-Muy bien, bellas damas... Y Blaine.-Nos reímos del comentario que hizo Jeff, incluso Kurt, pero fue sarcásticamente.-Hemos llegado.-Anunció al tiempo en que se estacionaba frente al edificio.

-Muchas gracias por todo, chicos.-Dijo Rachel, sabía que se la habían ganado junto con Kurt por la demostración de música que dieron para su madre.-Fue bastante entretenido.

-De nada. Ahora sólo me falta un dueto con la otra estrella de NYADA en mi auto.-Dijo (_), al ver la cara de ambas divas por tal reconocimiento sabía que sí, definitivamente estaba ganando muchos puntos.

Comenzamos a bajar del auto y así como nos fueron a buscar al departamento, nos fueron a dejar al mismo pero todo fue por causa de Jeff, ya que (_) nunca haría eso. No es que fuera maleducado, se ve que es todo un caballero hasta desde el espacio, el motivo por el cual a veces no hace cosas es por timidez.

-Entonces, teto.-Habló Santana.-¿Mañana en tu casa?

-Eh... Sobre eso...-Se rascó la nuca.

-¿Qué pasó, (_)?-Pregunté. Tal vez ya no quiere que vayamos, ¡Le dije a Santana que dejara de pelear con su hermana! O tal vez es porque sabe que no podré ir demasiado tiempo y no tiene caso que vaya, ¿desde cuando soy tan dramática? Ni siquiera ha dicho nada sobre eso.

-He estado pensándolo, y... Me di cuenta que Quinn no podrá estar mucho tiempo en mi fiesta de piscina.-Ya dijo algo sobre eso, ahora nos dirá que no estamos invitados y Santana va a matarme.-Así que decidí hacer una fiesta de piscina nocturna, será en un club e inicia a las 21:00, justo el tiempo suficiente para que vean la Galería y vayan a mi fiesta.-Todos comenzaron a hacer sonidos celebrando lo dicho.

-En lo personal, me parece una genial idea.-Dijo Blaine alzando la ceja, pero al estilo Anderson.

-Yo jamás he ido a una fiesta de piscina nocturna así que estoy emocionado.-Le dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos ahí entonces.-Con un abrazo y un beso, Rachel se despidió del latino ahora ligeramente sonrojado y del rubio.-Adiós, novio falso. Bye, Jeff.

-Adiós, morena.

-Cuídate, novia falsa.-Kurt y Blaine se despidieron también de su amigo rubio y mi amigo moreno, se veían cansados ya que bailaron toda la noche cada pieza de música que la banda en vivo de jazz tocó no sin antes agradecerle al latino la invitación a las fiestas. Por último, quedamos Jeff, Santana, (_) y yo.

-Bueno, chicos...-Dió un aplauso y estiró un brazo mientras con la otra mano se tapaba su bostezo.-Esta latina _caliente_ se va a la cama. Pasen buena noche.-Y sin decir más, ingresó al departamento.-¡Fabray, no te tardes!-Añadió desde dentro.

-¡No lo haré!-Le respondí, suele ser bastante impaciente y, si se duerme antes de que llegue a ocupar mi lugar, seguramente abarcará toda la cama y tendré que dormir en el sofá.

-Bueno... cuídate, rubia.-Jeff me tomó del codo y besó mi mejilla, luego le dió unas palmadas al omóplato del chico.-Te espero en el auto.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo él.

-Hasta mañana, Jeff.-Me despedí.

-Hasta mañana, rubia.-Y se internó en el elevador para bajar al primer piso. Sólo quedamos (_) y yo...

-Entonces...-Comenzó a hablar. Se le notaba nervioso, estaba haciendo círculos con el pie y miraba al piso mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás con su mano. No pude evitar sonreír por ello.

-¿Entonces...?-Dije para ayudarlo a hablar.

-¿Entonces ahora si podrás ir a mi cumpleaños?-Me miró por fin a los ojos. Me gustaba mucho su mirada, era linda, tierna, inocente... Pero intensa y tenía la combinación perfecta entre seducción y todo lo anterior nombrado. Me di cuenta que siempre había sido así, pero los lentes la enmascaraban.

-Definitivamente.-Respondo alzando la ceja y el se sonroja aún más. Es gracioso como alguien podía ser tan tímido y ocultarlo cuando había necesidad de hacerlo, por un tiempo creí que le gustaba... Pero eso fue antes del beso en el club, como buscó una excusa para no hacerlo y miraba a Julieta como si tuviera que darle explicaciones. Esa chica me desagrada.

-Perfecto.-Exclamó ahora más animado.-Yo... Entonces... Supongo que te-te veo mañana...

-Nos vemos mañana.-Reafirmé divertida por sus acciones.

-Mañana.-Repite, como si no pudiera esperar para que el mañana llegue.-Por-por cierto, te mando la dirección por Whatsapp.

-Claro...-Estuve a punto de pedirle que fuera a ver mi galería, pero recordé que como había cambiado de locación la fiesta iba a estar muy ocupado.-Ahora debo entrar o Santana va a matarme.-Añado en broma.

-Oh, si... Claro, por supuesto.-Dice rápidamente y una risa accidentalmente coqueta se salió de mis labios, me tapé la boca de manera leve con el torso de mi mano y él parecía encantado por ello.-Hasta luego, Quinn.

-Hasta luego, (_).-Me acerqué a él y le di un cálido y sentido abrazo colocando mi mejilla en su hombro, llevamos varios meses ya de conocernos y se había convertido en alguien esencial para mi vida. Tal vez sea bueno que lo lleve a Ohio alguna vez...

-Narras tú.-

-¡Pongan el escenario por allá!-Escucho al organizador de la fiesta darle ordenes a sus empleados mientras ingreso a la sala. Jeff y yo nos quedamos fascinados viendo el lugar.

Se trataba de un edificio rectangular con paredes de azulejo blanco. En medio, había una piscina de 12 metros de largo por 6 metros de ancho rodeada por pequeñas y alargadas coladeras para que el agua no mojara más allá de lo necesario. Rodeándola había un piso completamente cubierto de pasto sintético suave que, según el dueño, bajo tus pies se siente como uno real. Todo esto bajo un techo de vidrio bajo una especie de cúpula de acero retráctil.

Parecía simple, pero en manos de aquel hombre esto se había vuelto todo lo contrario. Había un bar con barra de vidrio en una esquina, este tenía tanto el mueble de vidrio con botellas de diferentes licores y la barra iluminadas con luz neón blanca. En medio de la pared, sobre un balcón improvisado pero firme hecho con tubos y laminas de acero había un equipo de DJ que tenía vista hacia la piscina de su lado derecho. Por todo el lugar habían varios sillones _puffs_ y normales de cuero rojo y negro pero dejando un gran espacio para que la gente bailara justo en medio. En la esquina superior derecha, habían unas pequeñas camas con cortinas semi transparentes dobles color negro, para privacidad y estilo. Y el escenario, justo en medio de la pared paralela de la que tenía una gran puerta de vidrio negro por la cual ingresamos. Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver como el equipo de luces instalaba aquellas neón que no pueden faltar en fiestas, antros y clubes, incluso las luces _flash_, esas que son blancas y se apagan y prenden para hacer el efecto de que las personas que bailan lo hacen por capturas.

-Wow...-Exclamó Jeff asombrado, esto iba a ser masivo. Ambos lo sabíamos. El organizador, cuyo nombre es Patrick, pareció escuchar aquello y volteo de inmediato para vernos.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Tayner, Sr. Sterling.-Saludó mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos estrechaba las manos una vez estuvo a la distancia necesaria.-¿Vienen a ver qué tal está quedando?

-Algo así.-Le sonrío.-Vengo a ver si no hay problema en algo.-Añado amable y cortes.

-Para nada.-Afirma Patrick con una sonrisa despreocupada y su mirada azul recorre el lugar antes de posarse en nosotros de nuevo.-Le mostraré algo que le va a encantar.-Dice y comienza a caminar hacia la piscina, en cuya orilla se detiene.-¡Enciéndala, chicos!-Ordena y Jeff y yo nos quedamos fascinados. Estábamos casi a oscuras, lo que nos permitió ver con claridad como el agua de la piscina se volvía blanca brillante con luces en rojo, azul, verde y morado saliendo desde bajo el agua. El efecto era hipnótico.-¿Y...?-Pregunta al ver como nos quedamos mudos observando el fondo de la piscina.-¿Les gustó?

-Nos encantó.-Responde por mi el rubio, puedo notar que está más emocionado que niño en navidad.

-Perfecto.-Dice complacido, luego señala el techo.-Esa cúpula de metal se abrirá en cuanto la Luna esté en su mayor esplendor,-explica.-como saben, hoy es Luna llena.

-Así es, y muero por que empiece la fiesta.-Sterling asiente de acuerdo con lo que dije. Patrick nos comienza a explicar otras cosas del lugar, como que la calefacción del lugar nos hará sentir calientes dentro y fuera del agua o que los snacks son hechos completamente de ingredientes naturales veganos, pero increíblemente deliciosos. Una vez decidimos que el lugar estaba listo para el evento de la noche, nos dirigimos a hacer otra tarea: Ir por el smoking para la galería de Quinn.

Por que no pensaba perderme tan importante día para la rubia dueña de mi mente, ni siquiera antes de decirle que mi familia estaba en New York, le diría que vine a verla y debía regresar en cuanto la exposición acabara, pero ya no hay necesidad de aquello.

-¿_Bow tie _o corbata?-Pregunté mostrándole a Jeff como se veía un _bow tie _azul marino y una corbata negra sobrepuestas. Ambos teníamos ya los smoking a medida que nos mandamos a hacer, seguíamos en el cuarto típico de sastre con muchos espejos y varias corbatas y _bow tie_'s a nuestra disposición.

-Corbata -Dijo él.- , no queremos robarle el look a Blaine.-Una tímida risa emanó de mis labios.-¿Qué te parece esta?-Preguntó mostrándome una corbata roja lisa por completo.

-Uh... No...-Dije poco convencido. De pronto, una corbata negra con estampado plateado salto a mi vista. Quería impresionar a Quinn y definitivamente esa era la adecuada para lograrlo.-Me gusta esa.-Afirmé indicando con la cabeza la corbata elegida.

-No -Niega de inmediato con su cabeza.-. Sé porqué lo haces.-Dice de pronto acercándose a mi con esa corbata roja.-Quieres impresionar a Fabray.-En cuanto me lo dice me sonrojo.-Y es por eso que debes apostar por la roja.-Levanta la dichosa corbata para que quede frente a mis ojos.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?-Le pregunto confundido.

-Fácil, el rojo es el color de la pasión, ¿Y qué describe mejor a un latino que la pasión, que el fuego?-Comienza a decir con tanta determinación que comienza a hacerme entender su punto de vista.-Además que queda muy lindo con su tono de piel, es una lástima que no lo notan.-Se lamenta y yo río. A veces tener un amigo gay es de utilidad o, en este caso, uno bisexual.

-Si, tienes razón -Admito.-. Dame esa corbata.-Sonrie triunfal y me la avienta a las manos.

Dentro de poco, ambos estábamos listos y bastante guapos de camino a la galería donde Quinn expondría aquellas fotos tan bien tomadas.

-Quién diría que un smoking te quedaría tan bien.-Comienza a decir Jeff desde el asiento del copiloto.-Estoy celoso, ¡Podrías usar un vestido y te verías de tentación!-Bromea, pero no escucho lo demás que dice. Estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso; es un sentimiento duplicado de como normalmente me siento ahora que la rubia entró en mi vida y es que estar vestido de esta manera y las flores en los asientos traseros de la camioneta me hacen inmediatamente relacionarlos con un evento importante, más importante de lo que ya es, tal vez una cita formal... Conocer a sus padres... ¡Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios!-Hey, latino, ¿Estás bien?

-S-si.-Respondo con dificultad.

-Relájate, moreno.-Dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro.-Quinn estará feliz de verte ahí.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé.-Al ver mi mirada extrañada por unos segundos antes de devolverla a la carretera decide continuar.-Hablé con ella ayer, piensa que estarás ocupado en tu fiesta como para tomarte el tiempo de verla y créeme cuando te digo que la idea le molesta.

-Ok...-Suspiro con fuerza.-Ya llegamos.

-Sin vuelta atrás.

-Sin vuelta atrás.-Repito.

-Por todos los cielos, no te imagino en una cita con Quinn.-Exclama y me sonrojo a más no poder; si un auto me ve se va a detener pensando que soy una señal de "Stop"

-Cállate.

Comenzamos a caminar adentro del edificio. Había una gran pancarta en la que se anunciaba que eran promesas de la fotografía traídos directamente de Yale cuyos nombres podías leer, entre ellos el de Quinn Fabray. Ambos sonreímos orgullosos.

Al entrar Jeff abre los ojos como nunca, yo estoy más que familiarizado a las típicas exposiciones con paredes blancas y fotos en blanco y negro o a color ampliadas y colgadas en paredes propias del lugar e incluso creadas para dividir el salón, la gente el smoking o en vestidos elegantes paseándose por ahí con su copa de champagne mirado el trabajo de los artistas mientras deciden quién es su favorito. Damos unos pasos adentro después de pagar la cuota por boleto.

-¡Chicos!-Escuchamos a alguien hablarnos por entre la gente, al buscar de donde provenía la voz me encuentro con Kurt vestido en un smoking azul marino con la camisa blanca abierta del cuello, de su mano, venía también Blaine con gomina en su cabello y smoking negro con _bow tie _color azul, combinado perfecto con los ojos de Kurt.

-Blaine, Kurt, ¿Qué tal?-Saludo después de que Jeff lo hiciera a su manera con ellos.

-Bien. Lindo lugar, ¿No?-Me dice señalando con la mirada toda la exposición.

-Increíble.-Afirmo.

-Vengan, las chicas también querrán saludarlos.-Añade amigable Kurt. El chico me agrada, me hace recordar a mi primo Cameron... Mi unico amigo en la familia, él ahora está en Suiza estudiando no sé qué cosas.

Los seguimos fielmente detrás de ellos hasta llegar a donde unas radiantes morenas los esperaban.

Rachel lucia hermosa con ese vestido negro ceñido a cuerpo con una abertura hasta la rodilla de enfrente y escote en la espalda, su cabello recogido en un chignon bastante lindo, un maquillaje ligero y tacones. Era preciosa.

Por otra parte, Santana lucía sexy en ese vestido blanco que resaltaba sus curvas de muerte, el cabello en una coleta de caballo, maquillaje que resaltaba esos ojos intensos y los labios con un rosado brillo labial. Hermosa era la palabra que buscaba para describirla.

-Pero si es el teto y el oxigenado.-Fue su saludo. Ahora entiendo el porqué Quinn rió cuando sugerí que Santana era una linda persona.

-Hola, me alegra que hayan podido venir a presenciar esta gran oportunidad para Quinn.-Habló Rachel con una sonrisa radiante.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verlas.-Le digo. Comenzamos a platicar de cosas varias mientras recorríamos el lugar admirando cada una de las fotografías ahí expuestas. Nos dimos cuenta que los alumnos habían elegido una foto en especifico, la que les parecía la que mejor explicaba el concepto de sus tomas y la explicaban a los espectadores, algunos con argumentos solidos y admirables, mientras que otros... Bueno, otros parecía que habían estado fumando marihuana...

De pronto llegamos a la sección de Quinn, lo supe por las caras tan familiares de los pequeños niños del hospital de cancerología infantil. Mis pequeños ángeles.

-Vaya, qué tomas tan increíbles.-Escuché a una señora exclamar.

-Te conmueven como nunca antes.-Secunda un hombre de bigote al más puro estilo francés.

-Es una gran promesa quien sea que haya tomado estas fotos.-Aseguró otra mujer, quien las veía con detenimiento y fascinación. Cada comentario nos hacía sonreír a los seis amigos de la rubia ahí presente. Seguimos caminando por aquella sección cuando la vi.

Fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago... De forma buena, claro. Era un ángel personificado. El aire se me fue de repente, las manos me sudaron como jamás me habían sudado (Y eso es decir mucho) el corazón palpitó con tanto ímpetu que parecía querer salir de mi pecho para llegar y quedarse con aquella oji avellana para siempre.

Ahí estaba, con esos ojos iluminados que tanto me derriten, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan encantadora como ninguna, en ese vestido rojo entallado con escote enfrente, con su cabello suelto y ondulado, ¿Tienen una idea de lo hermosa que es con el cabello ondulado? El maquillaje, como siempre, natural y exquisitamente acorde a su rostro.

Era hermosa, era bella, era sexy, era todo. Todo lo que mi mente pensaba en ese momento, eso era.

De pronto me notó, su mirada se posó en mi por unos segundos, siguió mirando al frente y luego regresó a mi como si no creyera que ahí estaba. En cuanto vió que, en efecto, estaba ahí, sonrió tan grande que me sonrojó aún más, se disculpó con la gente con la que hablaba y caminó hacia mí.

-¡(_)! Estás aquí.-Exclamó con ese sexy tono suyo tan característico mientras me abrazaba por el cuello. Sin siquiera pensarlo, mis brazos la rodearon por la cintura mientras mi cara se escondía en esa curva entre su cuello y el hombro, embriagándome de su perfume. Vaya... Esto era sencillamente mágico.

-Hola, Quinn.-Susurro en su oído. Si no la conociera, diría que se tensó un poco.

-Si, ¡Hola, Quinn! Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-Ironizó Sterling causando que ella deshiciera aquel abrazo. Lo maldigo mentalmente.

-Oh, lo siento, Jeff.-Dice y lo abraza también a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-No tienen ni idea de lo que significa que estén aquí apoyándome en esto.-Dice intercalando la mirada entre todos nosotros, pero en especial me mira a mi.

-¿Vienen combinados?-Pregunta de pronto Santana con burla en la voz y no fue hasta ahí donde me di cuenta que sí, que la corbata que usaba era del mismo tono de rojo que el vestido de la Fabray. Me sonrojé de inmediato al ver a Jeffrey y darme cuenta de que me sonreía pícaramente, pero no es el único. Rachel también parecía satisfecha, creo que los vi chocar palmas en cuanto se saludaron.

-Quinnie.-Por suerte, una mujer rubia, bastante elegante y algo mayor llegó con una sonrisa grande junto con una joven de no más de veintitantos años bastante atractiva y con un cuerpo magnifico.

-Mamá, Frannie, quiero presentarles a (_) Tayner y a Jeff Sterling.-Nos señaló de forma elegante con su mano y de inmediato captamos la atención de las dos rubias.

-Mucho gusto, Judy Fabray.-La mujer mayor estrechó nuestras manos con una gran sonrisa amigable en su rostro.

-El gusto es mío.-Dijo Jeff.

-Si me permite el cumplido, luce bastante bella esta noche.-Si había algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, es de que me llevo bastante bien con las madres... ¿Ok?

-Muchas gracias, (_).-Me dijo y estrechó mi mano con una sonrisa apenada. Miré de reojo a Quinn, parecía complacida por lo que dije.

-Frannie Fabray.-La mediana de las Fabray imitó el gesto de su madre, también era una mujer bastante atractiva e impactaba mucho su presencia, empiezo a creer que eso es un efecto de los genes Fabray.

-¿De dónde conocen a Quinn?-Pregunto la Sra. Fabray con la ceja alzada pero con una brillante sonrisa.

-De New Heaven.-Le contesta Jeff con educación.-(_) es estudiante en Yale y yo conocí a Quinn cuando la llevó al hospital donde soy voluntario.

-¿Qué estudias en Yale?-Me preguntó aún más interesada, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco más.

-Estudio medicina.-Respondo y ambas lucen sorprendidas de forma grata.

-(_) es el mejor estudiante de medicina en todo Yale, es increíblemente inteligente y además es un chico talentoso en las artes.-Y ahí va Quinn a echarme flores con una sonrisa rayando en lo orgullosa y en ese momento llamo más la atención de su madre y su hermana incomodándome.

-Si, tooodo mundo sabe que el teto es fantástico.-Interviene Santana para mi suerte, si pudiera la abrazaba ahí mismo.

-Tu apellido me suena...-Dice de pronto Frannie. Tenía dos opciones, decirle la verdad y ganarme a su familia por razones equivocadas o decirle una mentira, en dado caso igual lo averiguarían. Decidí que la segunda era mi opción.-¿De casualidad no tienes nada que ver con el Hospital General Tayner en Washington.-Mierda...

-Eh... Sí, el dueño es mi padre.-No me queda de otra.

-Vaya...-Dice y alza la ceja... Está planeando algo, tiene la misma mirada que Quinn cuando piensa hacer o decir algo.-¿Conoces a Russell Fabray?-Sonrió, ¿Cómo no conocerlo?

-Frannie, cállate.-Dice Quinn con el ceño fruncido, la Sra. Fabray también parece afectada por oír el nombre.

No entiendo, Russell era el abogado que se encargaba de los asuntos legales del hospital, de vez en cuando iba a comer a nuestra casa con quien yo creo es su novia, era mucho menor que él y siempre se la pasaba contando de su hija Lucy, que era porrista, presidenta del club de celibato y constantemente quería presentarmela. Bromeaba con mi padre de que ambos serían cuñados en algún momento, un hombre bastante amigable. También, si no mal recuerdo hablaba de su hija mayor, se llamaba... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah! Era Fra...

Oh.

Ya entendí...

-Quinn...-La oji avellana me miró, trataba de ocultar los sentimientos negativos hacia su hermana en ese momento.-Creo que te llaman.-Señalé a un hombre de barba algo joven que le hacia señas a la rubia.

-Vuelvo en seguida.-Forzó una sonrisa y se fue.

¡Cómo rayos se me pudo haber pasado! Con razón mi abuela la miraba demasiado, con razón mi madre preguntó sobre ella en cuanto se fue, y si eso no me bastaba el maldito apellido lo decía todo. Quinn Fabray es hija de Russell Fabray... ¡El bastardo engañaba a Judy desde que yo tenía diez años! Con razón congeniaba con mi padre.

-¿Lo conoces, (_)?-Volvió a su pregunta. Vi a Sra. Fabray tensarse y murmurar que parara.

-¿Por qué tendría que conocerlo?-Le respondí con otra pregunta.-No me suena su nombre, pero es claro que el apellido solo por ustedes, ¿Es su familiar o algo?-Veo a la rubia mayor parecer un poco más relajada. Supongo que no quiere que se indage en su pasado y pienso respetar eso.

La mirada de la hermana de Quinn es extraña y no sé cómo interpretarla cuando me da un "Sí" por respuesta y en seguida cambia de tema.

Nos dedicamos a observar las increíbles fotos que fueron producto de la ecuación Quinn + Cámara.

Todas y cada una de las tomas eran increíbles, me parecía increíble que alguien así de talentosa fuera mi amiga y estoy segura que los demás piensan lo mismo aunque, claro, la Sra. Fabray y Frannie se sentían aún más orgullosas.

De pronto nos encontramos rodeando la fotografía más especial según Quinn. Ella estaba a lado de una toma completa cada uno de los niños del hospital en una gran foto con Tommy en medio, todos estaban felices pero el niño lucía algo apagado.

-Buenas noches a todos.-Comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y es mi turno de explicarles el mensaje de mi exposición.-Les sonrió con esa elegancia característica de ella, parecía una princesa.-A lo largo de ella, han podido observar a varios niños del Hospital de Cancerología Infantil en New Heaven. Todos ellos aceptaron ayudarme en la tarea de hacerlos abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que, a pesar de los problemas, siempre hay una razón para ser feliz. Todos y cada uno de estos pequeños con cáncer tienen cosas que a la mayoría de nosotros nos falta estando sanos, cosas como buena autoestima.-Señaló en la fotografía con su dedo estilizado a Lily.- Esta pequeña niña acababa de llegar hace como un mes,-Relató.- cuando dejó de tener cabello, se sintió fea y su autoestima decayó. Pero todos estos niños la ayudaron a ver que no era así, que era tan hermosa que no necesitaba cabello para que se notara. Ahora vive diciéndole a la gente que el cabello es inútil.-Todos los oyentes comenzaron a reír.-Sin embargo, les comentaré porqué he elegido esta foto en especial de todas las que tome. ¿Ven el niño de en medio?-Preguntó señalando a Tommy.-Está sano, él venció a lo que nos niños llaman "Lord Cáncermort"-Volvieron a reír.-Pero está triste, ¿Saben porqué?-Esperó un par de segundos para seguir hablando.-Hablé con él ese día y me dijo que si pudiera tener cáncer otra vez, lo aceptaría, porque entonces volvería a estar con sus amigos todo el tiempo. Él aprendió a ver más allá de sus problemas y ver qué fue lo bueno que le dejaron. Él volvería a pasar por esa carrera amarga sólo por disfrutar de la recompensa de tener a sus amigos junto a él...-Hizo una pausa en donde se dedicó a mirarlos uno por uno.-¿Por qué no somos capaces de ver los problemas como un costo para recibir algo a cambio? Yo he vivido cosas demasiado duras para entender eso y espero que mis fotos les hayan ahorrado sufrimiento y les hayan enseñado ese mensaje. Gracias.

De inmediato, todos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados y conmovidos por aquellas palabras, unos se limitaban a guardarse su opinión y otros la compartían con sus amigos o su pareja.

Yo me sentía caer más y más por ella.


	10. Capitulo 10: Mi cumpleaños Parte II

_Hola, chicos y chicas. Como llevo haciendo desde hace ya rato, responderé sus reviews y diré cosas que son mejor aclarar._

_Para empezar, en el capítulo anterior se me escaparon algunos "Tayner" como apellido del protagonista, aclaro que para escribir y así no confundirme, utilizo un nombre completo para el protagonista que después cambio a (_) o (A_), Tayner es el apellido..._

_Para el traje de baño, decidí no especificarlo, recuerden que tienen un cuerpo espectacular, enseñenlo como más les plazca._

_Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc ya saben que son toda oídos... Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta, ¿Les agradaría que Finn estuviera implicado en la historia? Después de todo, no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó con Cory (Q.D.E.P) pero sólo es si ustedes quieren. Además, se supone que la historia vendrá de acuerdo a como se vió en Glee (Sí, irán a Ohio. No les diré cómo o porque, es ya mucho spoiler) por lo que estaba pensando: "Ya que estamos ahí... ¿Por qué no ayudar un poco a los personajes originales?" Si les parece me dicen qué cambiarían y si no, pues seguimos a Ryan Murphy en todo lo que sea posible._

_Bueno, esas son ideas que consulto con ustedes porque, como dije, esta historia es tanto suya como mía. A continuación, responderé sus reviews._

_**Alexts: **__Gracias a ti por seguir el fanfic. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo._

_**Xio'DSalling: **__Siento mucho no haber hecho el capítulo navideño, pero haré uno en honor a ello si así quieres. Que bueno que te gustó lo primero, fue gracioso porque se me ocurrió en el autobús y un señor metiche estaba leyendo mientras escribía y se puso super rojo Hahaha eso le pasa por metido._

_**Luca: **__Tus deseos son ordenes... Créeme que me iba a tardar más xD_

_**Zmug: **__De nada, es una gran canción y es perfecta para Quinn, no entiendo como RM no la pone. Me encantan tus sugerencias a mi y a Xio'DSalling así que haznos un favor y sigue así xD y me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el capítulo, sobre todo lo de los Fabray, estaba algo insegura respecto a ello. Y, como ya viste... Ohio, allá van! Será divertido, lo prometo. Por cierto, gracias por tus halagos, hago lo que puedo ^^ detesto cuando en un fanfic de este tipo no te dan historia coherente o se enamoran super rápido, ¿no te ha pasado?_

_**montiel: ¿**__Salsa con Quinn? Hahaha divertido, no creo que se le de mucho eso xD no se, tal vez ahora no... __Pero en unos capítulos... Todo puede pasar._

_**Guest: **__Créeme que lo intento, pero a veces las circunstancias lo impiden. Como sea, aquí está el capítulo ^^_

_**ArmenDA: **__Por supuesto que sí, prometí no dejar esta historia hasta que no la termine... La primera que terminaría, de hecho XD_

_Sin más preámbulo, aquí el cap..._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Una hora y media. Llevaba afuera del edificio donde había estado la galería por una hora y media; eran las 20:50 y, en New York, esa es una hora bastante fría y más en este día, al parecer. Es por eso que decidí hacer mi fiesta en un salón con calefacción.

Sé que valdrá la pena, sé que el frío que siento mientras los otros cinco chicos esperan en la camioneta no importará siempre y cuando la vea y le dé este ramo de flores. No es uno cualquiera, me tomé la libertad de buscar en internet la flor adecuada para lo que intento expresar con ello, de forma tan sutil que jamás lo entenderá, pero me habré "quitado" ese peso de encima... Entre comillas porque sólo lo aligeraría.

No pasa mucho más para que la vea salir con un abrigo negro. No importa cuanto tiempo la conozca, su belleza no será algo de lo que pueda acostumbrarme por lo que siempre me costará un poco de valentía hablarle.

En cuanto me ve, ilumina mi alrededor con una sonrisa, de esas que sólo ella puede dar en conjunto con su ya característica ceja alzada.

-(_), hola.-Saluda mientras se acerca a mi alegre.- No creí verte aún aquí.

-Bu-bueno, yo... De hecho, estaba esperándolos para llevarlos a mi fiesta.-Me golpeo mentalmente, planeaba iniciar de otra forma, tal vez un "No piensas que dejaría a una linda fotógrafa sin una felicitación apropiada, ¿O sí?" o algo cool, pero lo primero que me sale es eso... ¡Gracias, cerebro!, ¡Gracias!

-No era necesario -Dice mirándome a los ojos.- , de todas maneras debo volver al departamento por mis cosas.

-Eh... Pues pasamos por ellas y de ahí al lugar... ¿Tu mamá y tu hermana no querrán un aventón?-Pregunto y, en cuando me doy cuenta que no están con ella, comienzo a buscar detrás de ella para ver si salen de alguna parte.

-Oh, ellas se fueron hace rato al hotel -Responde.-. Su vuelo es mañana temprano, así que...

-Ya veo... -Me rasco la nuca mientras trago saliva. Aún no ha visto las flores ya que están tras mi espalda, pero tan sólo pensar en lo que voy a hacer me tiene nervioso, por lo que comienzo con mis clásicos círculos con el pie y la mirada fija en ello.-Yo... Te traje algo.-Anuncio y me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Oh, no debiste.-Exclama alegre. Sonrío. Es clásico de las mujeres decir un "No debiste" cuando les traes un regalo y quieren disimular cuanto les agrada la idea... Eso hasta que se dan cuenta de que no les gusta para nada...

-Ten.-Con un movimiento algo brusco y la mirada de vuelta al suelo, saco mi brazo de atrás de mi espalda y lo estiro por completo en la clásica escena de alguien tímido dándole flores a otra persona. Cierro mis ojos y los aprieto con fuerza, el silencio es eterno... Al menos para mí.

-Oh, Dios mío.-La oigo decir y entonces siento que la cagué. ¿Y si era alérgica?, ¿O las odia?, ¿O tenían una abeja adentro?, ¿O...?-¡Son hermosas!-¿O son hermos...?, ¿Qué? Abro los ojos de golpe y veo que toma el ramo con delicadeza y acaricia los suaves pétalos con la yema de sus dedos.-¿Qué flores son?

-Eh...-Y ahí venía lo difícil.-Son-son margaritas azules y... Y aciano.-El ramo consistía en bastantes de aquellas margaritas en conjunto con la otra de pétalos azules a su alrededor de forma sutil y balanceada. También tenía una tarjeta dentro que... Que Quinn estaba leyendo justo ahora. Sentí mi cara roja y caliente de un minuto a otro.

-"Lo que importa es el significado"-Leyó y yo tragué duro.-¿Hablas del significado de las flores?-Posó nuevamente sus hermosos ojos avellana en mí y no pude más que sonreír.

-Depende de lo que la fotógrafa crea.-No pensaba decirle que acertó de ninguna forma, porque si le decía buscaría las flores en internet y mi muerte sería inminente... Bueno, tal vez exagero pero es por nervios.

-Eres muy dulce, gracias.-Le dedico una sonrisa de lado que no tarda en devolver.

-Vamos a la camioneta.-Señalé el lugar en el cual la camioneta se estacionó y comenzamos a caminar hacia ella.

En cuanto entramos, la calidez que se acumuló dentro del vehículo nos golpeó casi de inmediato. A mi me dejaron el asiento del piloto mientras que a Quinn le tocó estar conmigo al frente en el de copiloto.

-¿Te tenías que tardar tanto, Q?-Refunfuñó Santana bastante harta de estar encerrada en aquella camioneta.

-Sí, Santana -Le respondió quitándose el abrigo mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.-. El encargado nos retuvo unos momentos para hablarnos de el gran éxito que fue la galería y nos hicieron unas entrevistas a mi y a unos dos chicos más. -Añadió sonriente, parecía que estaba disfrutando del hecho de hacerse un pequeño lugar en algo que le encanta hacer.

-Pues felicidades, Quinn -Le dijo Rachel sonriente.-. Te lo mereces, fueron espectaculares tus fotografías.

-Gracias, Rachel.-Le regaló una sonrisa mirándola por el mismo espejo que a la latina. Sin demorar mucho más, metí la llave en la hendidura para encender la camioneta antes de que Santana me reclamara por qué seguimos sin movernos.

-Entonces...-Habló el rubio.- Primera parada: Su departamento.

El camino hacia el lugar estuvo lleno de pláticas amenas sobre cualquier tema en las que, por supuesto, la risa estaba invitada. Todos ellos eran buenas personas, la vibra a su lado era buena, divertida, artística, bohemia... Incluso llegué a envidiar a Quinn, pero era envidia de la buena; por supuesto que no podía envidiar más a la rubia por tenerlos, que a sus amigos por tenerla.

Me hubiera encantado estar con Quinn Fabray en la escuela, convivir con ella, reír con ella, cantar con ella, estar con ella... Aunque, debo admitirlo, sería más o menos como hasta hace unos meses cuando choqué contra la puerta...

Tal vez sería más fácil, usando el muy mencionado Club Glee...

Antes de lo esperado, ya estaba estacionando el gran automóvil frente al edificio en donde se hallaba el departamento.

-Volvemos enseguida.-Anunció Blaine antes de bajar y seguir a los demás en su camino hacia dentro. Pronto, el ex-Warbler y yo nos quedamos solos, apagué el auto y comencé a tararear una de mis canciones favoritas, hasta que...

-Veo que le diste las flores a Quinn.-Señaló de golpe Jeff. Como ya es costumbre, me puse increíblemente rojo y comencé a rascarme la nuca.

-Eh... Sí, sí... Lo hice.-Estaba orgulloso de ello, después de todo era uno de mis sueños ser capaz de darle aunque sea una flor.

-Eran Margaritas azules y Aciano, ¿Verdad?-Pregunta sentándose en medio de el gran asiento tras el mío para apoyar sus codos en la hendidura entre los asientos delanteros y así verme más detenidamente.

-Uh-Huh.-Suspira.

-Las margaritas son unas flores bastante bellas. En forma general, representan estima, confianza, pero dependen mucho del color para darle un significado concreto...-Comienza a decir como si estuviera explicándolo a si mismo, como si estuviera reflexionando cada palabra.- Las blancas, por ejemplo -Continua.- , es para cuando vayas con aquella chica especial y le digas, de forma sutil, que para ti no hay persona más bella.-Pone una mano en mi hombro.-Las rosas y violetas son para la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, con la que has vivido de todo, tristezas, alegrías, enojos y aun así quieres decirle: "Eres la persona que más he amado nunca"...-Aclara su garganta, sin ser consciente de que estoy asombrado. Me siento como un niño al cual le están contando un fantástico cuento de hadas, sin dejar de prestarle atención.-Las azules,-Me mira y sonríe.- son para cualquier persona. Un amigo, un hermano, un amor... A todos puedes decirles sin lugar a dudas un "Creo en ti"-Afirmo con la cabeza sonriente.

-Exacto.-Le digo.

-Sin embargo,-Y su tono de voz cambió. Se volvió travieso y juguetón, la cara se me pone roja por el cambio y sé exactamente a donde va a ir.- el aciano es para aquellas personas a las que les pasa lo contrario. Esas personas tímidas e inseguras usan esas flores para decirle a esa persona "No me atrevo a revelarte mis sentimientos por ti"

-¿Cómo rayos sabes tanto se flores y significados?-Le pregunto en parte nervioso, en parte frustrado y en parte asombrado.

-Mi mamá tiene una florería en Ohio.-Responde.-Sabemos de esas cosas, por si quieres obsequiarle unas flores a Kim por su cumpleaños sin más malentendidos.-Me sonrojo aún más y río al recordar que se me ocurrió regalarle claveles rojos. Estábamos en una habitación del hospital solos y, literalmente, se me arrojó encima... Al parecer significaban que estaba loco por ella con pasión. Fue incómodo.

-No volveré a regalar ninguna flor cuyo significado desconozca.-Sentencio con una sonrisa torcida por el recuerdo.

-¿Y Quinn sabe qué le querías decir?-La pregunta me descoloca, no porque no la esperaba, sino por el hecho de que, básicamente, preguntaba si tuve el valor de decirle que siento algo más que amistad por ella.

-No.-Respondo de inmediato y siento unos golpes de parte de él en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde, latino?

-No soy cobarde.-Me defendí.-Es solo que... No sé si sea prudente.

-¿Por qué?-Estaba extrañado.

-Porque no creo que alguien como Quinn se fije en mí.-Digo y lo primero que siento en cuanto terminé esa frase fue un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Auch!, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Porque eres un tarado.-Avienta sus manos hacia arriba lo más que pudo.-¿No te das cuenta de que eres lo que el doctor le recetó?

-Estas idiota.-Río por su estúpido comentario. Me dio risa y a la vez no lo creí posible.

-No, es en serio.-Exclama mientras yo niego con la cabeza y me sujeto el tabique de la nariz.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-Pregunto escéptico.

-Oh, no lo sé.-Espeta sarcástico.-Tal vez sea la forma en que te mira, las sonrisas que te da,-Comienza a enumerar con la ayuda de sus dedos.-la forma en que fulmina con la mirada a las enfermeras que te coquetean, ¡Incluso a Kim! Yo amo a mi hermana, ¡Pero vamos!, tú eres de Fabray y solo de Fabray.

-Estás demente.

-Velo como quieras.-Responde aflojándose la corbata para sacársela de una vez.-Pero tienes que decírselo, al menos lo que significan las flores.-Suspiro, tiene razón. Es lo más acertado para hacer, que se entere de frente y por mi, no por una computadora o libro de flores.

-De acuerdo.-Respondo con esa chispa de convicción que sabes que no es mucha, pero es suficiente.-Se lo diré en la primera semana llegando a New Heaven.-Al escuchar lo que dije, festeja ligeramente haciéndome reír.

-Ahora comienza a cambiarte, recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado.

Y es que se supone que tenemos que llegar ya listos para iniciar, por lo que trajimos unas mochilas con ropa de fiesta en la "playa".

En lo que llegaban los demás, Jeff y yo nos quitábamos el smoking y, como ya teníamos el traje de baño puesto, solo nos pusimos un short y una camisa informal. Su short era café, camisa blanca y unos mocasines cafés, por otro lado, mi atuendo consistía en short blanco, camiseta sin mangas roja en el pecho con blanco en el resto del torso adornado con unas líneas de colores y mocasines negros sin calceta. Para cuando terminamos, todos venían ya de regreso.

Blaine vestía una playera color olivo, short de mezclilla y sandalias. Informal, pero se veía bastante bien. Kurt vestía una camisa blanca, pescadores verde fuerte, mocasines cafés al igual que el pañuelo que se había amarrado en el cuello y su cinturón.

Rachel tenía puesto un vestido sencillo, azul marino que dejaba ver sus estilizadas piernas que siguen sorprendiéndome, ¿Cómo alguien de su estatura podía tener tan buenas piernas? No lo sé... En fin, el vestido no tenía mangas y era sostenido por unas tiras delgadas pero resistentes, y su cabello lo había recogido en una cola de caballo rápida con dos mechones pequeños cayendo a ambos lados de su frente. Se veía más cómoda y eso la hacía lucir más linda.

Por otra parte, Santana traía un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo, me llamaba mucho la atención como se le moldeaban siempre cada vestido que logré verle. Era una prueba viviente de lo sexy que los latinos podemos ser... Ejem... Decía, el cabello suelto y un maquillaje sencillo y natural que la hacían ver preciosa, digo, ella era muy linda y, si no fuera por su actitud que asustaba (Y que conocí a cierta rubia antes), probablemente le pedía su número... A Rachel igual, pero creo que su corazón está tan ocupado como el mío.

Y luego estaba Quinn. Siempre al último, como si Santana y Rachel se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para causarme un mini paro cardíaco.

Y siempre lo logran.

Y es que Quinn Fabray era sinónimo de perfección. Ya no me quedaban palabras para describirla y no es por falta de imaginación, sino porque no había ni una en el diccionario lo suficientemente correcta para todo lo que ella es.

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe en el momento exacto en que doy una bocanada de aire ya que mi cuerpo se había encargado de hacerme ver que dejé de respirar... Otra vez.

Es que... ¡Maldición!, ¡Esa mujer podría usar un estúpido traje de dinosaurio y aun así verse como un ángel! No era justo, mi pobre omóplato se quedará sin dopamina si sigue segregándola de esa forma.

-Cierra la boca, enamorado.-Indica Jeff sacándome de mi estado de aturdimiento y cerrando mi boca con su mano de forma nada delicada. Lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, si mi lengua hubiera estado ahí me la hubiera volado el imbécil.

Todos comenzaron a subir a la camioneta listos para la fiesta, por lo que enciendo el auto con la llave correspondiente.

-Estupendo.-Ironiza Santana en cuanto me ve.-Y yo pensando que era una coincidencia. Ahora veo que si son tan tetos como para venir combinados.

-¿Eh?-Junto las cejas extrañado y volteo a ver a Quinn a mi lado. Mierda. Ambos de blanco con rallas de colores. Escucho su risa divertida.

-(_), si sigues así creeré que me espías.-Bromeó dándome un pequeño golpecito en el brazo mientras yo reía por compromiso y para disfrazar mis nervios. Miré por el espejo retrovisor a dos de las personas que seguro tuvieron algo que ver, Rachel me sonríe levemente mientras que Jeff se hace el desentendido.

Después de un rato, llegamos al edificio del cual se podía escuchar música salir, indicando que ya habían comenzado... Por supuesto, eran las 22:45, por lo que era lógico.

-Al parecer ya iniciaron.-Señaló Blaine asomándose por el parabrisas mientras estacionaba.

-¿No se supone que debían esperar al cumpleañero?-Preguntó Rachel algo extrañada.

-No...-Respondo apagando el automóvil.-Siempre lo he preferido así.

-¿No te importa?

-No es la manera perfecta en que imagino celebrar mi cumpleaños.-Expliqué.-Si comienzan sin mí en mí fiesta en New Heaven, en la cual están invitados si pueden ir, me enojaré de veras.

Bajamos del auto sin muchas ganas (hablando por mí, por supuesto), caminamos por el camino de pavimento que estaba en medio del floreado jardín, abrimos las puertas de cristal, las cuales eran custodiadas por dos guardias de seguridad y comenzamos a hacer nuestro camino a través del pasillo de azulejo color crema. Los amigos de Quinn parecían muy emocionados ya que las luces neón y la música se colaba por la puerta de vidrio negro dándole vida a la oscuridad muerta del pasillo en donde estábamos.

No me quedaba de otra que no fuera respirar hondo y ponerme un disfraz de algo que no soy.

En cuanto abrimos las puertas, la vibra cargada de energía, calor y diversión nos golpeó.

Gente bebiendo de vasos de plástico rojo, copas o vasos de acuerdo a la bebida paseaba por el pasto sintético en traje de baño, otros estaban sentados en los sillones platicando, flirteando o esperando a alguien. Los pequeños espacios dedicados a la privacidad mostraban que había gente adentro ya que estaban cerrados. Los demás bailaban en la piscina, brincaban, bebían comían los snacks vegetarianos y todo con espacio de sobra a pesar de ser muchos. Las luces y la música en combinación daban ganas de ponerte a bailar. Giré para ver a los amigos de Quinn y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, tal parece que no habían estado en una fiesta así a juzgar por sus bocas abiertas; Quinn y Santana parecían más acostumbradas a todo ello a pesar de su asombro.

-Ok,-Llamé su atención hablando casi a gritos por la música.-de aquel lado están los vestidores.-Dije señalando unas puertas en la misma pared por la que entramos de lado derecho.-Tienen casilleros... Para algunos.-Añadí lanzándoles varias llaves a Blaine para que las repartiera -Pueden guardar sus cosas ahí. La barra es libre,-Señalé aquel lugar.-y todos los snacks son vegetarianos así que come con libertad, Rachel. También...

-Hey, (_).-Una sensual voz femenina apareció tras de mí y posó su suave mano sobre mi hombro. Al voltear para ver a la dueña de aquella voz, me topo con una chica rubia, tenía unos lindos ojos color ámbar, la barba coquetamente partida, nariz respingada llena de lindas pecas al igual que sus mejillas. ¿Cómo no conocerla? Tenemos en frente a la Reina del Upper East.

-Hola, Zoe.-Saludo con una sonrisa pequeña y de lado. Es la típica chica de comedia americana, una chica egocéntrica, coqueta y narcisista, pero si estaba en mi círculo social era por lo noble que podía ser, donaba a las instituciones de caridad y orfanatos una suma ridículamente gigante... Si iba a estar con gente de ese tipo, al menos que tenga uno que otro valor.

-Está increíble tu fiesta.-Señala el lugar con su mirada.-Claro que hubiera estado mejor si hubieras estado en ella desde el principio.-Y añade un guiño haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

-Pues... Muchas gracias.-Sonrió apenado, me acaricio la nuca con discreción. No se me olvida que debo presentar a los chicos y justo cuando voy a voltear para hacerlo siento a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, aferrándose a mi brazo.

-Hola. Rachel Berry.-Dice y tiende la mano hacia Zoe, quien la mira de forma extraña y descortés. Yo estoy más que impresionado, esa chica es toda una profesional y, por un segundo, tuve la extraña necesidad de explicarle la situación.

-Zoe Pryce.-Le estrecha la mano y esboza una sonrisa falsa.

-Zoe,-La llamo y respiro hondo. Es raro presentar a Rachel como algo que no es, pero no me queda de otra. Tendré que compensarla con algo grande.-ella es mi novia y estos son sus amigos. Él es Blaine Anderson y su novio, Kurt Hummel.-Señalo con la mano a los dos chicos quienes saludan con un leve movimiento de cabeza.-Tenemos a Jeff Sterling.-El rubio sonríe y ambos se saludan de forma algo seca.-A Santana López.-La latina camina hacia Zoe y de da la mano.

-Lindo bikini.-Su tono coqueto fue tan natural que creo que es ya parte de Santana todo ese rollo del flirteo.

-Y ella es Quinn Fabray.-Quiero sonreír en cuanto la veo. Esa mirada irritada pero con una sonrisa tan real como un pony-tortuga era la misma que le da a algunas enfermeras cuando halagan algo de mí. Si tenía un poco de determinación para decirle sobre el significado de las flores, este se multiplicó al verla así.

-Mucho gusto.-Hizo una mueca con su boca algo graciosa de conformidad, luego, como si la hubieran llamado, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha ondeando su cabello de forma coqueta. Ella era linda y lo sabía, había salido con todos los chicos que había querido, o al menos con todos menos yo. Lo malo del caso es que es de las típicas chicas cuyo lema es: "Lo quiero, lo obtengo" por lo que era muy raro que no me coqueteara cada vez que vengo a New York.-(_), ¿Piensas tardarte con la explicación de la fiesta?

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundido.

-Ya te vio tu hermano, sexy.-Tragué duro. No por el hecho de haberme llamado de esa forma, sino por lo que anunció.

-Rayos.-Mascullé y comencé a quitarme la camiseta y de inmediato el short ante la atenta mirada de todos a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué rayos haces, teto?-Santana era la única con cara de desagrado por lo que estaba haciendo, había de sorpresa, confusión, etc... La miré algo desesperado.

-Santana, toma mi celular.-Casi le supliqué y poco faltaba para que se lo aventara, pero ella lo tomó rápido sin entender que estaba pasando.-Te explico...

-¡Chapuzón!, ¡Chapuzón!, ¡Chapuzón!-No sé cómo ni cuándo pero de repente me vi rodeado por un montón de gorilas y mi hermano moviendo el puño en el aire como si lo estuvieran golpeando y repetían esa misma frase como si fuera un cántico de guerra.

-Maldita mierda.-Susurré y lo siguiente que sentí fue cómo me tomaban de brazos y piernas y me levantaban del suelo con los brazos estirados mientras seguían repitiendo mi sentencia. Miré a Quinn y ella me miraba a mí. Estaba atenta a la situación con la ceja alzada, la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa pero divertida, me hizo un gesto como diciendo "Ya ni modo, (_)" y luego tapó su nariz con sus dedos e infló las mejillas. Ni tiempo me dio de preguntarle con señas qué había querido decir porque lo siguiente fueron cosquillitas en mis costados indicando que estaba en el aire y cayendo y luego... ¡Splash!

No había tomado la suficiente cantidad de aire por lo que tuve la sensación de estar ahogándome, el agua se metió a mi nariz la cual comenzó a dolerme y, para colmo, me había dado un fuerte golpe en el codo antes de caer con la orilla de la piscina. Como odiaba esto. Siempre lo hacían cuando hay una piscina repleta de agua cerca, no importa que tal limpia o en qué condiciones esté. Una vez casi muero ahogado e intoxicado porque los imbéciles me arrojaron a una piscina tan sucia que hasta algas tenía y el agua era más negra que el cielo nocturno.

Rápidamente subí a la superficie y me recargue con mis brazos en la orilla mientras tomaba aire e inmediatamente limpié con mis manos el agua excesiva de mi rostro.

Con un salto logré salir apoyándome en mis brazos para hacerlo más fácil. Sofía apareció de repente con un bikini negro y un pantalón rojo para ponerme una toalla alrededor mío cosa que le agradecí, ella siempre era muy atenta conmigo, era una muy buena hermana.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, ¿No te parece?-Preguntó ella.

-Sí, sucede que...

-Wow, eso fue divertido.-Llegó Jeff riéndose seguido por los demás.

-Bueno, ellos hacen esto cada...

-Oh por Dios, (_), ¡Estás sangrando!-Quinn caminó de inmediato a verme y tomó mi brazo con delicadeza, pero con rapidez y preocupación, lo levantó y quitó la toalla antes de darle la vuelta. Oh, sí. Estaba sangrado.

No me había dado cuenta de ello, y al verla me di cuenta de que no era muy profunda y que el sangrado pararía con algo de presión, como cuando te sacan sangre del brazo para examinarla. Sin embargo...(Y lo digo con mi voz traviesa por primera vez) dejé que Quinn me sacara del lugar hasta el vestidor de chicas (El cual estaba vacío a pesar de tener casetas) y me sentara en la banca que estaba afuera de ahí.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó caminando hacia el botiquín dándome así la espalda.

-No realmente.-Respondí.-Quinn... Es sólo una pequeña herida.

-Lo sé.-Me dijo en cuanto se sentó de lado junto a mí, cruzó los tobillos y abrió el botiquín. Para mí, su respuesta fue inesperada.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí. No soy tan exagerada, (_).-Revoloteó los ojos y me dirigió una de esas miradas en las que alza la ceja, sonríe irónicamente e inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Mi sonrisa es incontenible.-Sólo quería tener tiempo a solas contigo.

_"Boom. Clap. The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and..."_

_-_Te veías algo incómodo, por eso decidí hacerlo.-Aclaró y la dichosa canción que comenzaba a sonar en mi cabeza se detuvo como si el disco estuviera rayado.

-Gracias.-Susurré algo decepcionado.

-Parece que tienes tus propios Azimios.-Comentó mientras mojaba un algodón con algo de alcohol. Recuerdo que Kurt me contó un poco sobre su bully Karofsky y su "buen" amigo, así que sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Si... Algo así...

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó.

-Son mis primos.

-Auch...

-Lo sé...-Guardamos silencio por un rato en el que giró mi brazo un poco para que tuviera más fácil acceso a la cortada. En cuanto tocó delicadamente la zona con aquel algodón me ardió, pero sólo hice una pequeña mueca leve.

-Es usted un paciente muy valiente.-Se burló por la forma aniñada de aguantar el dolor.

-¿Y voy a obtener una paleta, Dra. Fabray?-Pregunté con algo de diversión y una voz levemente infantil.

-Si sigues portándote así de valiente, definitivamente te ganarás una paleta.-Afirmó con la cabeza mirándome después a los ojos. ¿Podría sostenerle la mirada sin siquiera tratar de besarla? Yo sé la respuesta. No, no puedo, es imposible, por lo tanto decidí mejor cambiarla de objetivo y observar la manera tan divertida en que me ponía un curita negro con pequeñas calaveras... Un curita emo, irónico y divertido.

-Ellos me odian.-Le dije. Por alguna razón, sentí ganas de decirle a alguien lo que realmente pasaba en mi casa, siempre las he tenido, pero simplemente no podía. Más bien, no debía.

-Todos tenemos primos que odiamos o nos odian.-Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Era claro que no entendía la situación, me levanté de la silla.

-No. Ellos me odian por cosas... Cosas que no entienden.-Apreté los puños. Esos no entendían nada y no podía decirles lo que pasaba porque le prometí a mi tía Conny que guardaría el secreto de que su padre era el maldito objeto de mis pesadillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Me giré para verla, estaba confundida y veía mis manos apretadas con preocupación y con el ceño fruncido. Boqueé un poco antes de tratar de responder, lo estaba echando todo a perder y todo por impulsos no propios de mi persona que de seguro la estaban haciendo sospechar. Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, Santana y Rachel entraron tan prudentes como un avión para un náufrago después de haber escrito S.O.S en la arena.

-Con que aquí estaban.-Señaló Santana con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo la bolsa con sus bolsas.

-¿Se lastimó mucho, Quinn?-Le pregunto Rachel caminando hacia nosotros.

-No, sólo una mini cosa de nada.-Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya para que se cambien.-Y habiendo dicho esto, atravesé la puerta de ahí para volver a la fiesta.

Cuando llegué ahí me di cuenta de que ni Blaine ni Kurt estaban por ahí tampoco y que Jeff estaba muy ocupado bebiendo una margarita sentado en la orilla de la piscina mirado para todos lados con su traje de baño. En cuanto me ve comienza a mover el brazo para llamar mi atención, sonreí de lado y caminé hacia él.

-Hey, Jeff.-Saludé con unas palmaditas en su desnuda espalda y me senté a su lado metiendo mis pies en el agua.

-Latino, buena fiesta.-Dijo y comenzó a bailar de forma graciosa con las manos hechas puño y con una mueca de seriedad graciosa con los ojos cerrados. Reí un poco y luego me puse hacer los pasos de la macarena para seguirle la broma. Comenzamos a reír después de un rato.

-¿Y tu novia, (_)?-Zoe se acercó nadado hacia mí y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso y sonrojarme. Tenía un cuerpo increíble y algunas gotas podían verse recorrerla de la cara hacia el pecho. Glup...

-Bueno... Fue a cambiarse, han de estar...

-Entrando por la puerta.-Anunció Jeff von un tono de voz bobo, bueno, más de lo normal. Inmediatamente miré hacia la entrada y quede por completo hechizado.

No tenía palabras para describir que sentí al ver a Quinn Fabray en un bikini rojo, mostrando una cantidad justa de ese pecho firme y redondeado, su abdomen duro y sensual como ninguno, su cabello largo cayendo como una dorada y suave cascada y esas piernas tan... Tan... Perfectas y torneadas... ¿Cómo es que pasó de un hermoso ángel a una sexy diabla?

Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los míos y podía jurar que miles y miles de pequeñas descargas provenientes de mi espina dorsal erizaron cada pedazo de piel que me cubría y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo viajó hasta una parte específica de mi cuerpo... La cara, por supuesto. Estaba completamente sonrojado y seguro tenía cara de idiota.

Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelva... O al menos eso creo, porque la risa de Jeff se escuchó a mi lado.

-Te tiene hecho todo un imbécil, (_).-Río con ganas y me empujó para que cayera dentro de la piscina, otro chapuzón que esta vez no me molestó, al contrario, ayudó mucho... Salí a flote de forma que sólo se viera de mi cabeza a mis hombros y a pesar de que el agua chorreaba por mi cara y, a veces, por mis ojos eso no me impidió volver a encontrarla con la mirada y perderme en esa sexy imagen que era la rubia.

-Vaya que sí...


	11. Capitulo 11: Mi cumpleaños Parte II

_Por fin terminé un capítulo, la espera ha sido recompensada y para todos aquellos que han estado pendientes del fanfic les doy muchas gracias._

_Como es costumbre, voy a responder sus reviews y aclarar algo de este capítulo._

_Para aclaraciones, sólo quiero decir que hay un pequeño chiste en el que se involucra a Santana, confío en que, siendo hombre o siendo mujer, puedan darle continuación a ello y completarlo con lo que es debido depende a su sexo._

_Otra cosa (No del capítulo, más bien del fanfic en general) que quiero decir es que, al parecer a la mayoría les agradó la idea de Finn en el fanfic así que vamos a conocerlo juntos. _

_Por cierto, me decían por MP que querían fotos de algunos personajes que aparecen aquí [Julieta, Jeff (Para los que no lo ubiquen), Sofía, etc.], si la mayoría así lo quiere, pondré sus fotos en el siguiente capítulo._

_También sería útil que me dijeran su país de procedencia para poner uno que otro detalle de ello y hacer al personaje más adaptado a ustedes, ¿Qué opinan?_

_Sin más que agregar, responderé los reviews._

_**Hache: **__Sí, actualicé. Me alegra que te haya gustado la descripción pero aun así creo que no le hice mucha justicia a lo hermosa y sexy que es. Trataré de mejorarlo y así darte un heart attack xD_

_**Didi: **__Sí, sí estoy xD Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado ligeramente ocupada con la escuela y luego con borradores de capítulo que no me convencieron... Lo tuve que reescribir varías veces hasta llegar a este xD, espero y sea de tu agrado._

_**Xio'DSalling: **__Hahaha, pues muchas gracias, pero ahora es nuestro turno de estar celosos, ¿No lo crees? De todas maneras, tendrás que esperar un ratito para ver de lo que hablo xD Gracias por leer._

_**Zmug: **__¿A ti que te puedo decir? ¡Es la review más larga que he visto! :DD Increíble, por gente como tú amo escribir xD, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y releer el capítulo y de comentar, sé que, tal vez, no tengas mucho tiempo y es un privilegio que ocupes el que te sobra en mi historia. Muchas gracias._

_Por favor, continua con tus sugerencias, me inspiran cuando escribo y son muy útiles para otras historias además de esta que tengo en mente, gracias también por eso._

_Nuevamente te doy las gracias por tu opinión sobre los Fabray, espero que lo que vayas a leer a continuación también te guste._

_Y sobre lo de las flores... Lo siento, pero en este capítulo no lo sabrá, tendrás que esperar un poco o un mucho más xD Por lo demás tienes razón, a Mike le falto protagonismo y a Puck... Bueno, con Puck ya tengo hasta algo escrito que muero porque lean. Por cierto, amé tus sugerencias de esta vez al igual que siempre, tienes un gusto increíble de música, gracias por compartirla con nosotros._

_**Luca: **__Actualicé ya, espero te guste ^/^_

_**Vania: **__No te preocupes, no importa cuánto me tarde, siempre voy a actualizar hasta que, después de varios capítulos, veas un __**FIN**__, hasta entonces no pienso dejarlo. Por cierto, gracias por comenzar a leerlo y por tu opinión, todos ustedes me hacen tan feliz que las ideas sólo surgen, desgraciadamente el tiempo a veces no es aliado._

_La canción de la fiesta es Girs Girls Boys by Panic!at the disco_

_Y sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo de hoy._

Capítulo 11: Mi cumpleaños. Parte II

No sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pero de repente mi cumpleaños habitual se había vuelto... Agradable.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me estaba divirtiendo en esta insufrible e insana forma de festejar mi cumpleaños y todo por culpa de aquellos chicos de Ohio.

-¿Listos?-Preguntó Blaine mientras se ponía en medio como para evitar que empecemos antes de tiempo.

-Aun te puedes arrepentir, Santana.-Dijo aquella sexy rubia mirando retadora a su latina amiga.

-Aquí la única que se va a arrepentir eres tú, Fabray.-Contraatacó la morena con esa mirada ruda y una sonrisa retadora.-Se metieron con la pareja invicta.

-Eso está por verse.-Respondí de inmediato tratando de mostrar seguridad. Estaba sonrojado, nervioso y con la piel de gallina a pesar de que no tenía ni un poco de frío y, si eso fuera poco, la electricidad ya se había vuelto parte de mi columna vertebral.

¿La razón? Tenía a nada más y nada menos que a Quinn Fabray en un sexy traje de baño sentada en mis hombros con ambas de sus increíbles piernas a mis costados.

Sí. Estoy casi hiperventilando.

-Enséñame lo que tienes, latino.-Lanzó Jeff con una de sus clásicas sonrisas burlonas. Él lo sabía y apuesto a que tratará de tomar ventaja de ello.

-Tres... Dos... Uno...-Una última mirada de Blaine a ambos lados e hizo la señal.- ¡Ahora!

Di unos cuantos pasos y de pronto ya sentía la fuerza de Santana colisionando con la de Quinn. Me paré firme poniendo un pie atrás del otro como soporte, no iba a dejar que nos ganen.

-Ya ríndete, Fabray.-Dijo la latina mientras seguía forcejeando.

-Ni lo sueñes, Santana.-Replicó la rubia.- ¿(_)?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien erguido.

-Wanky...-Fue lo último que escuché de Santana ya que, de un momento a otro, Quinn había logrado tirarla al agua llevándose a Jeff con ella. Las risas de los chicos de Ohio y algunos otros que había dejado de bailar para ver la competición se hicieron escuchar.

-¡En tu cara, López!-Exclamó Rachel desde su lugar de asiento en la orilla de la alberca.

-Cierra la boca, enana.-Espetó de vuelta Santana una vez salió a la superficie.-Te recuerdo que fui yo quien pateó tu trasero.

Comencé a caminar a la orilla y, cuando llegué a donde estaba Rachel, me incliné lo suficiente para que Quinn bajara sin problemas de mis hombros, lo cual hizo casi de inmediato.

-De todas maneras, estaba distraída.-Se excusó sentándose a lado de la rubia por completo empapada.- Con lo que dijiste, teto, como si tuvieras una...

-(_).-Mi hermana llegó justo en el momento exacto para interrumpir lo que sea que iba a decir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acaban de terminar de ajustar el Karaoke y quieren que lo abras.-Anunció desde afuera de la piscina, a ella no le gustaba mucho meterse cuando había mucha gente como ahora.

-Oh, claro.-Me levanté de mi asiento de modo tal que, cuando lo hacía, también salía de la piscina.-Ahora vuelvo.-Les dije a los chicos.-Si quieren pasar a cantar una canción sería asombroso.

_~~Narra Quinn. ~~_

Y dicho esto, tomó su toalla y comenzó a pasarla superficialmente por su cuerpo. Y vaya que cuerpo...

Estaba tonificado, pero no tanto para que se vea grotesco. No creía que aquel chico de sudaderas y lentes tuviera semejante físico; era hipnotizador ver como cada gota de agua recorría centímetro a centímetro su pecho, su abdomen...

Un codazo de parte de Santana me hizo volver al planeta Tierra.

-¿Qué?

-Es tu oportunidad, Q.-Respondió señalando con la cabeza hacia el pequeño escenario en el cual el latino comenzaba a subir.

-¿Estás segura de que la canción es adecuada?-No sabía mucho sobre español, y aunque entendía perfectamente unas cosas no era suficientes para darle coherencia a dicha letra.

-Créeme, lo dejaras con el ojo cuadrado.-Pero no le creía. Era Santana, la mayoría de sus acciones son bromas pesadas, pero también estaba involucrada la abuela de (_), de hecho, ella me dio la canción por lo tanto no debe ser malo, ¿No?

-De acuerdo. Lo haré.-La latina sonrió satisfecha antes de que el sonido de la voz de mi amigo sonara a través de un micrófono.

-Hola, hola... ¿Se escucha?-Preguntó volteando a ver a su hermana quien asintió.-Muy bien. ¡¿Cómo están todos?!-Los vitoreos en respuesta no se dieron a desear.-No los escucho, ¡¿Cómo están todos?!-Y ahora los gritos y silbidos se hicieron más fuertes.-Ok, estoy aquí subido para dar inicio a la sesión de Karaoke.-Anunció.-La dinámica es sencilla: Si quieren pasar a cantar, adelante. Si no, pues que cobardes.-Algunos rieron por lo dicho. Estoy segura de que Rachel, Blaine y Kurt ya están haciendo planes para participar.-Y, como usualmente hago (No por que quiera sino porque nadie se anima) abriré esto con una canción...-Inhaló profundo.-Ok, aquí vamos...

Lo vi decirle algo al operador del aparato que oprimió unas teclas y de inmediato una canción bastante pegajosa comenzó a sonar. La gente gritaba tanto emocionados por la canción como por quien iba a cantar mientras se movían o aplaudían al ritmo de la música. (_) también se movía siguiendo el ritmo hasta que inició su turno para cantar.

_I..._

_Don't wanna hear You've had a boyfriend..._

Comenzó con la mirada calmada al igual que su rostro. Sus movimientos, aunque simples, eran interesantes y acordes al tema tocado.

_Sometimes..._

_You're better off alone..._

La mayoría de los que estaban en la alberca comenzaron a bailar motivados por la música, incluyéndonos.

_But if you change your mind you know where I am_

_Yeah, if you change your mind you know where to find me_

_Cause I..._

_Don't ever wanna be your boyfriend._

El latino tenía a todos los espectadores fascinados, bailaban y cantaban a la par y aun así no podían opacar su voz. En ese momento, sus ojos cafés fueron moviéndose lentamente hasta encontrarse con los míos de forma tímida. Esas miradas me decían que, a pesar de todo lo que he visto que es capaz de hacer, sigue siendo el mismo chico inseguro que conocí en New Heaven y que todo esto es sólo apariencias.

_And never did I think that I..._

_Would be caught in the way you got me..._

_Push another girl aside and just give in..._

Juro que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron cuando, después de cantar ese pedazo, me sonrió de una forma nueva y diferente que no supe interpretar, fue una mezcla de nerviosismo y seguridad. Era como si hubiera dado un paso por error, pero no se arrepentía...

_Girls love girls and boys_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_And never did I think that I_

_Would be caught in the way you got me_

_But girls love girls and boys_

_And love is not a choice_

La gente comenzó a saltar y él se adueñaba de ese pequeño escenario como todo un profesional, la música era tan movida que era imposible no bailar y menos cantada por la voz del moreno.

_Pose, you've gotta save your reputation..._

Cantó mirando a Santana quien sonrió en respuesta.

_They're close to finding out about your girlfriend..._

Siguiéndole el juego, la latina fingió desesperación. Es gracioso como esa parte de la canción le quedaba perfecta a la Santana de Mckinley y, sin embargo, la Santana actual lo tomaba como una broma mientras los que conocíamos su historia comenzamos a reír.

_But if you change your mind, you know where I am_

_Yeah if you change your mind, you know_

_Where to find me_

_'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation..._

(_) le guiñó el ojo a Santana después de decir eso mientras que esta sólo se moría de la risa mientras seguía bailando.

_And never did I think that I_

_Would be caught in the way you got me_

_Push another girl aside and just give in..._

Les hizo señas a Blaine y a Kurt de que bailaran aún más juntos de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo, sugerencia que acataron casi de inmediato.

_Girls love girls and boys_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_And never did I think that I_

_Would be caught in the way you got me_

_But girls love girls and boys_

_And love is not a choice_

Se estaba luciendo en ese escenario. Se podía ver claramente que al muchacho le encantaba hacer performance, que estaba hecho para ello, que ese era su destino. Me prometí a mí mismaque, no importa cuánto costara, no iba a permitir al latino estudiar algo que, era obvio, no quería.

_I am just a villain vying for attention_

_From a girl..._

Esta vez fue turno de Rachel de ser el centro de atención por parte del oji café quién fingió ignorarlo para luego reírse un poco al ver la cara de falsa suplica de (_).

_A girl who can't decide and here's the reason why..._

Una nota alta que dejó a algunos boquiabiertos, bueno, a los que estaban lo suficientemente sobrios como para apreciarlo.

_Girls love girls and boys_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_Girls love girls and boys_

_And never did I think that I_

_Would be caught in the way you got me_

_But girls love girls and boys_

_And love is not a choice..._

Terminó la canción y todos aplaudieron mientras bajaba del escenario y con una sonrisa satisfecha caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Eso fue increíble, latino.-Dijo Jeff en cuanto el chico tomó asiento a su lado y metía los pies en el agua.

-¿Tú crees?-Le preguntó devuelta. Sabía lo inseguro que podía ser, estaba pensando seriamente en mandarlo a un campamento para inseguros... Bueno, al menos no es tan molesto coffRachelCoff con su lo que puede hacer coffRachelcoff...

No me malinterpreten, Rachel es genial, pero a veces su seguridad referente a su talento abrumaba.

-Fue increíble, (_).-Le dije causando que me dedicara una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Nadie se va a subir?-Preguntó señalando el escenario con su pulgar.- ¿Rachel?, ¿Kurt?

-Aunque es obvio que no la necesito, estaba esperando una invitación formal para...-La verborragia de Rachel comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Santana quien, literalmente, me tomó desprevenida.

-Quinn quiere pasar.-Alegó rápidamente Santana. Las miradas de todos se posaron en mí, incluyendo la de (_), quien se veía sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿Si, Quinn?-¿Han escuchado la voz de un niño cuando le dices que le tienes un regalo? Bueno, esa era la voz, los ojos y la sonrisa del latino en ese momento.

¿Cómo negarme?

-Si.-Dije al fin.-Justo ahorita estaba pensando en hacerlo.-Era Quinn Fabray, no iba a dejar que piensen que me tomaron de sorpresa en algo tan "simple" como cantar en español.

Como estaba sentada en la orilla de la alberca porque (_) me había sentado ahí para poder bajar de sus hombros, no me costó tanto trabajo levantarme y caminar al escenario después de secarme con la toalla.

En cuanto pisé el primer escalón para subir, escuché a Sofía decirle algo al hombre y entregarle un disco el cual puso de inmediato.

-Todo listo, Quinn.-Me dijo la adolecente.

-Gracias.

-Espero que no te importe que te grabe.-Añadió.-Mi abuela quiere ver tu presentación.-Y hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que traía una cámara de video en su mano derecha.

-Sí, adelante.-Le respondí, levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación y caminó hacia la parte delantera del escenario. Sólo fueron tres peldaños los que subí y ya estaba sobre esa plataforma de madera creada específicamente para esto. El micrófono estaba justo frente a mí por lo que sólo me tomó cinco pasos alcanzarlo. Respiré hondo y comencé.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y estoy aquí porque he decidido cantarle una canción al cumpleañero.-Miré al latino fijamente, estaba rojo y tenía la sonrisa más grande que le he visto nunca.-Esto es para ti, (_).

El hombre en los controles tomó eso como una señal y comenzó a reproducir la misma canción que he estado escuchado desde hace varias horas para aprenderme la dichosa canción. Era una melodía R&amp;B contemporánea en la que había trabajado Sofía.

Miré al peli café, le sonreí y tomé aire antes de iniciar a cantar.

_Rata inmunda_

_animal rastrero_

_escoria de la vida_

_adefesio mal hecho..._

Estaba esforzándome por cantar las palabras en un español más aceptable que el de Santana (Por irónico que eso suene) pero igual de mal como cualquier típico americano.

_Infrahumano_

_espectro del infierno_

_maldita sabandija_

_cuánto daño me has hecho..._

Algunos empezaron a bailar, otros simplemente me miraban como idiotas, la cámara de Sofía estaba apuntando hacia mí y, de vez en cuando hacia la piscina donde Santana me daba ánimos de forma sospechosa, Rachel y Kurt parecen disfrutar la canción, lo cual me asegura que no hago el ridículo...

O eso creo hasta que veo la cara de (_).

Él, Jeff y Blaine me miran con confusión y sorpresa, las bocas las tienen abiertas y el ceño fruncido, lo cual me pone alerta.

_Alimaña_

_culebra ponzoñosa_

_deshecho de la vida_

_te odio y te desprecio_...

La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y la emoción en sus ojos había sido reemplazada por extrañeza y hasta podría decir que tristeza. Algo no andaba bien.

_Rata de dos patas_

_te estoy hablando a ti_

_porque un bicho rastrero_

_aun siendo el más maldito_

_comparado contigo_

_se queda muy chiquito..._

La reacción de (_) fue rara, primero volteo a ver a Jeff confundido quien encogió los hombros igual de confundido que él, luego miró a Blaine, el chico parecía procesar lo que acababa de pasar y por último a Santana...

Maldita Santana.

Estaba riéndose, o al menos tratando de esconder que lo estaba haciendo.

Lo que significaba que, tal vez, canté alguna ridícula canción en español o algo así, me sentía tan estúpida...

De pronto (_) comenzó a aplaudir emocionado, con una sonrisa apenada pero comprensiva al igual que el resto de los Warblers.

_~~Narras Tú .~~_

Ok, ¿Acababa Quinn de cantarme todas esas cosas o estaba alucinando? Voltee a ver a Jeff y no, no estaba alucinando. Tenía la misma cara que yo, y es que me contó que en Dalton él y Blaine asistían a clases extracurriculares de español, por lo tanto sabían al igual que yo todas las cosas que la canción decía.

Traté de rememorar todos nuestros momentos juntos desde el principio para encontrar algo que justificara esto, pero no encontré más que cosas pequeñas como tener dos llamadas perdidas de ella por estar en clase o haberla dejado esperando un par de minutos porque había tráfico...

Pero todo cobró sentido al mirar a Santana. Se estaba riendo bastante menos discreta de lo que pensaba que estaba, luego miré a Sofía y al ver que estaba grabándola todo encajo: Mi abuela atacó de nuevo.

Le encanta trollear a toda persona que no sepa ni un ápice de español. La situación me hizo sentir especial una vez comprendí todo. Ella había pedido ayuda de mi abuela para poder cantarme una canción en español y eso era sumamente increíble.

Por lo tanto no pueden culparme por aplaudir como foca después de un rato.

La vi bajar del escenario con una sonrisa para mí, pero con una mirada asesina hacia Santana quien, creo, no va a sobrevivir la noche, y caminar de vuelta a la piscina.

-Quinn...-Dije y caminé a abrazarla. Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello era tan cálido, tan especial, mi corazón latía como el de un ratón por un abrazo de aquella rubia de ojos avellana.-Gracias.-Nos separamos ligeramente lo suficiente como para permitirme verla de frente y para permitirle recorrer mis brazos con sus yemas de los dedos causando que la piel que tocaba se erizara.

-¿Realmente te gustó?-Dijo mirándome preocupada.-No tengo idea qué dije pero por tu cara no debió ser lo más lindo del mundo.-Reí ligeramente.

-Bueno, me dijiste rata inmunda... Adefesio mal hecho... Maldita sabandija...-Enumeré, el color blanco de la cara de Quinn pasó a ser más un rojo tomate por cada palabra que escuchaba.

-Oh por Dios...-Masculló tapándose la cara con ambas manos y negando con la cabeza.-Lo siento tanto... Estúpida Santana, me las va a pagar...

-No fue Santana.-Anuncié después de reír un rato.-Fue a mi abuelita a quien le pediste la canción. ¿Cierto?-Me miro tratando de ocultar cualquier signo de sorpresa pero no me costó mucho descubrirla.

-Bueno... Sí, pero...-Trató de decir pero decidí interrumpirla.

-Sé que es inhumano pedirte eso, ya sabes, con el frio y encima te acabas de mojar, pero...-Tomé aire intentando decir lo que sea que tuviera que decir e invitarla a dar una vuelta conmigo.-Podemos... ¿Podemos salir y hablar afuera?

-Por supuesto.-Me sorprendí por la facilidad en que aceptó, sin pensarlo siquiera y dándome una sonrisa cálida, de esas que derriten el polo norte, sin dudar.-Sólo déjame ponerme algo arriba.-Señala obviando el hecho de que estaba en bikini. En un muy buen bikini, si se me permite comentar.

-S-si... No hay problema.-Tragué saliva como estúpido y comencé a caminar hacia el vestidor en el cual estaba mi ropa, entré a la caseta una vez traspase la puerta y me apresuré en vestirme con lo que traía antes de ser sumergido violentamente en el agua, me puse una de las batas que había en cada casillero como obsequio, las cuales eran de baño pero al mismo tiempo gruesas como para cuando hacía frío y salí a la banca de afuera para esperar a Quinn.

Por supuesto, no pensaba exponerla a tal frío por más abrigada que estuviera, así que retiré la alarma de la camioneta con el mando en las llaves y tomé asiento.

No tardó mucho en salir por aquella puerta. No sé cómo lo hace ni quién le enseñó a hacer eso, pero siempre se las arregla para entrar o salir de un cuarto como toda una princesa sin importar que vista un hermoso vestido rojo o una bata azul marino de baño. Ella es perfecta... Tal vez demasiado como para verla increíblemente lejos de mí alcance. Sin embargo, me mira y yo la miro, nuestros ojos conectan y mi corazón de un vuelco, estoy casi seguro de que ya ha de estar de cabeza por tantas veces que sucede lo mismo. Me sonríe e inevitablemente yo sonrío pero, a diferencia de ella, apuesto a que mi sonrisa es de idiota.

-Bueno...-Dice, siendo la primera en romper el breve silencio.-Aquí estoy.

-Aquí estas.-Repito y, como todo buen caballero, me levanto para recibirla.- ¿Está bien para ti estar un rato en la camioneta?

-¡(_)!-Exclamó-Necesito al menos un par de citas para ello.-Ya era incorrecto decir que me sonrojé demasiado, lo correcto sería decir que toda la sangre que tengo en el cuerpo subió a mi cara, sentí como si fuera Bob Esponja y los mini-yo de mi cerebro estuvieran corriendo alarmados de un lado a otro tratando de procesar por completo aquel comentario causando tanto alboroto que dentro de poco causaría una explosión nuclear dentro de mí. Era imposible que pasara, pero así se sentía.

-¿Qué?-Pude preguntar después de boquear sorprendido.- ¡Yo...!, ¡Yo no...!, ¡No es...! ¡¿Que...?!-Pero la melodiosa risa de Quinn me interrumpió.

-Relájate, estaba jugando contigo.-Aún después de que la rubia dijera eso, me costó bastante esfuerzo en volver a la normalidad a mis latidos y aún después de eso no podía hacer nada con respecto al calor de pronto sentí. Si antes el frío de New York era insoportable, ahora no era tan mala.

-¿Has estado bebiendo, Quinn?-Inquirí.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó aun sonriendo pero con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada.

-Bueno,-Me encogí de hombros mientras caminábamos hacia el automóvil.-normalmente haces esas bromas cuando has tomado.-Ella rió de nuevo ante lo que dije.

-En realidad...-Se tomó la barbilla pensativa al tiempo en que le abría la puerta del auto.-Suelo ser otro tipo de chica cuando bebo, supongo que depende de que tan cómoda me sienta con alguien.

-¿Te sientes cómoda conmigo?-Pero no respondió, únicamente me sonrió y subió al auto.

No supe cómo interpretar aquello, supongo que era un sí después de todo.

Cerré la puerta del copiloto y me dirigí hacia la otra, por la cual ingresé y cerré después de estar sentado correctamente.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.-Dijo para romper el pequeño silencio que se había instalado en el auto. No sé si lo había dicho, pero estar a solas con Quinn Fabray siempre me había presentado un problema enorme; y no es que no fuera agradable o fuera incómodo, era totalmente lo opuesto. Era tan surreal que siempre me ponía increíblemente nervioso, ahora imaginemos cómo estoy ahora: Yo y ella, a solas, de noche, en una camioneta y a poca distancia. Voy a morir...

-S-si... Eh... Bueno...-Me rasque la nuca.-Quería-quería empezar dándote las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacer de este cumpleaños el más divertido de todos.-Cuando por fin me atreví a verla me di cuenta que me miraba con curiosidad esperando a que continuara.-Todos los años es lo mismo: el cumpleaños de mi madre, presentación preparada por días de anticipación y luego una increíble fiesta con alcohol para celebrar el mío, pero nunca había podido ignorar el sentimiento de estar enfermo estado aquí y siempre terminaba haciendo cosas estúpidas... Por primera vez en años disfruto tanto o más que todos esos idiotas allá adentro,-Señalé hacia el edificio.-y todo es gracias a ti, a Jeff, a Rachel, a Kurt, Blaine y Santana. Así que...

-Perdón que te interrumpa, (_), pero... ¿Te sientes enfermo aquí?

Mierda. Hablé de más.

-Eh...

No sabía qué decirle, si afirmar, negar, decirle que era por una cosa diferente a la que era o simplemente decirle la verdad... Después de todo, no sé hasta qué punto sería prudente o hasta qué punto se la debo ya que, al parecer, estaba bastante informado sobre los Fabray como para no tener el gusto de conocer a alguien más que a Russell.

Agachó la cabeza y luego la levantó para mirarme.

-Claro,-Dijo.- supongo que eso es uno de los tantos secretos que quieres conservar siendo lo que son: secretos. Discúlpame, no suelo ser tan entrometida.-Añadió sonriéndome de lado. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo un minuto más.

Había algo en ella que me hacía actuar diferente a lo normal, que me hacía decir cosas que nunca he dicho o creía cosas que nunca he creído, como este caso, por ejemplo. Jamás me había planteado la idea de contarle a alguien sobre lo que ocurrió, pero ahora parecía que Quinn era la única con derecho a saber.

-Mi familia nunca fue perfecta.-Comencé. Tenía la mirada clavada en el edificio y aun así pude notar como de inmediato captaba su atención.-Mi padre es un idiota que gasta su dinero en una que otra prostituta diez años menor que él. Mi madre, así como la ves, es una alcohólica que sabe acerca de las aventuras con de mi padre y esa es la razón principal por la cual necesita desmayarse con vodka para poder conciliar el sueño. Mi hermano, un drogadicto que fue acusado de violar a una compañera de la escuela... No se probó nada, pero yo creo que sí lo hizo. Los únicos "normales"-Hice comillas.- aquí somos Sofía y yo...

-(_)...-La escuché susurrar, pero no por eso dejé de hablar.

-Antes de que todo eso cobrara fuerza hasta quedar como está ahora, mis padres trataron de hacer su matrimonio más ameno por lo que se fueron dos meses a un retiro para matrimonios en donde, supuestamente, "la llama del amor se encendería para jamás apagarse."-Reí levemente por lo ridículo de su propaganda y también lo hizo Quinn, pero me parece que fue más como para quitarle incomodidad al asunto que porque le hubiera dado risa.-Esos dos meses, mis padres me dejaron al cuidado de mi tía Conny y su esposo. ¿La recuerdas?-Pregunté para poder escucharla hablar, si no lo hacía esto se iba a volver tan tenso que no podría acabar con la historia.

-Sí, la recuerdo.-Respondió.-La mujer que no podía mirarte a la cara.

-La primera semana fue bastante buena,-Continué.-veíamos películas, jugaba con mis primos, dos de los grandulones y una chica que no está aquí porque no puede verme ni en pintura... Comíamos golosinas y comida chatarra, ¿Qué más podía pedir un infante de seis, casi siete años?

Y aquí era donde la cosa se ponía difícil. Tan sólo el recuerdo de esas épocas me ponía nervioso a tan grado que me costaba respirar. Necesitaba aire fresco, por lo que bajé la ventanilla de mi lado. El aire frío se coló por el espacio y pegó de lleno en mi cara llena de sudor.

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres.-Me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

-Quiero hacerlo, Quinn.-Repliqué.

-¿Por qué?-Había algo en su tono de voz que se me hizo completamente indescifrable.

-Porque lo prometiste.-Respondí logrando que me mirara con duda.-Prometiste que todo lo que pasara aquí, se iba a quedar aquí.-Aclaré sosteniendo su mirada, pero temblando como gelatina.- ¿La vas a cumplir o guardo silencio?

Ambos permanecimos callados por un buen rato, yo esperando su respuesta y ella... Bueno, ella solo seguía sosteniendo mi cara mientras me miraba sin ser consciente de que sus ojos me hacían olvidar todo, pero a cambio de ponerme nervioso

-Continua.-Soltó mi cara y se acomodó de vuelta justo como había estado sentada hasta hace rato.

-La pesadilla comenzó la semana siguiente...-Suspiré pesadamente.-Él comenzó a meterse a mi cuarto dos o tres veces por semana y...

-Oh Dios mío.-Se tapó la cara con ambas manos con frustración. No había necesidad de decirle nada más, había comprendido todo.-Hijo de puta.-Exclamó con rabia en la voz. Por alguna bizarra razón, aquello me hizo sonreír.

-Pasaron cuatro semanas antes de que mi abuela se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero, mientras, ya me había vuelto así.-Me señalé a mí mismo.-Tímido, callado, antisocial... A eso hay que agregarle lo agresivo y tenía un fuerte temperamento con los que insistían en acercarse...-Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo al parabrisas. No veía lo que estaba detrás, sólo el parabrisas.-Mis padres tuvieron que volver de emergencia, y en vez de tratar de ayudarme o hacerlo pagar, le rogaron a mi abuela que no tomara medidas mayores, un escándalo en la familia era lo que menos querían.

-Bastardos...

-Mi abuela los mandó al carajo, pero aun así manejó todo con discreción y consiguió una orden de restricción tan grande que es imposible que estemos en el mismo estado.-Sonreí, mi abuela podía conseguir lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera.-Ella fue quien me mandó a psicólogos, quien me llevaba a la playa, al bosque... Por ella empecé a amar los espacios naturales.-Y es que decía que el aire fresco, más un paisaje hermoso es lo ideal si quieres relajarte.-Pero eso hizo que su atención se enfocara un poco más en mí, por lo que mis demás primos comenzaron a molestarse conmigo y me volvieron el objetivo de sus bromas más pesadas...

-¿Jamás supieron por qué ella te trataba así?-Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No. Mi tía me hizo jurar que jamás le contaría nada a ninguno de mis primos.-Reí con ironía.-Quería conservar en la mente de ellos la inocencia y el amor a su padre sacrificando la mía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La tía Conny sabía lo que su esposo me hacía y decidió ignorarlo prefiriendo que me lo hiciera a mí y no a ellos.

-¡Esa maldita hija de puta!-Cerró los puños con tal fuerza que me empezaba a preocupar que se hiciera daño con sus propias uñas, por lo que no tardé demasiado en tomarla de las manos para evitarlo.

-Desde esos días, mis primos me odian por prácticamente todo; por sacar mejores calificaciones, por ser más popular, por entrar a Yale... Fui el único de ellos que ingresó.-Añadí para tratar de cambiar un poco el ambiente, pero no logré nada. Quinn estaba completamente en silencio, supongo que procesando todo lo que le acababa de decir.

-Tu familia apesta.-Dijo por fin haciéndome sonreír.

-Pero me hicieron lo que soy.-Respondí.

-No,-Dijo ella.-tú pudiste ser otra clase de persona por todo lo que viviste. Tú elegiste ser lo que eres.-Me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que terminé de contarle mi pasado.-Eres increíblemente fuerte, (_) y una gran persona... No sabes lo mucho que te estoy admirando ahora.

-Lástima que esa admiración se quede aquí.-Bromeé.

-Si. Toda una lástima.


	12. Capitulo 12: Julieta Criss

_**Hola a todos, espero estén bien. Aquí está el capítulo 12 y a partir de este punto vamos a meternos a la temporada correspondiente. Ya saben cuál es, dentro de poco ustedes sabrán cuándo y cómo sucederán las cosas y, si se me permite adelantar, las cosas entre los chicos de Glee van a cambiar por mano nuestra, pero nada radical.**_

_**Explicando un poco del capítulo:**_

_**Tallo verde: Tallo de una planta.**_

_**Suero fisiológico: Células madre.**_

_**Espero que con eso entiendan un poco lo que viene adelante. Si no, pueden decirme y les explicaré.**_

Capítulo 12: Julieta Criss

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde que volvimos de New York y no había podido ver de nuevo a Quinn.

Siempre parecía salir algo cuando la invitaba a algún lugar y lo entendía, lo entendía porque era una chica ocupada: Estaba en una especie de fraternidad de feministas que era la única en Yale, estudiaba para recuperar las clases que perdió por la galería (Que cualquiera hubiera pensado que las dejarían pasar por lograr algo tan grande) y encima de todo esto sacaba tiempo para ver a los niños en el hospital aunque no en mis horarios de visita, pedirle algo más sería excesivo.

Por otro lado, no había perdido el contacto con los chicos de New York, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, incluso con Santana, todo parecía estar bastante bien para todos, mis notas se mantenían casi por si solas... Nunca entendí como podía ser malísimo para la escuela antes, pero en la carrera todo era más fácil. Supongo que con el tiempo mejoras... ¿No?

También influye mucho el enseñar lo que sé a Julieta, es como repasar y reafirmar lo que sabes al enseñarle a alguien. Deberían intentarlo.

-¿Entonces las estrías son presentadas por las células de las fibras musculares esqueléticas?-Comencé a reír, era la primera pregunta que la peli negra me hacía desde que empezamos la lección.

-Sí, así es.-Debía admitir, era divertido enseñarle. Aprendía rápido y me divertía con uno que otro comentario como este.

Seguimos con la lección, yo explicaba algunas cosas con ayuda de las imágenes que descargue en mi Tablet para poder ilustrar mejor todo lo que era el tejido muscular. No había pasado mucho cuando...

*_Grrrrrgh_*

Me sonrojé por completo mientras que Julieta comenzaba a reír, supongo que en parte por mi estómago y en parte por mi reacción que, como es usual, fue bajar la cabeza bastante apenado.

-Yo... Yo... Lo siento... Es sólo que... Lo siento.-Comencé a balbucear apenado, volví a escuchar su risa que, de no haber sido porque la de Quinn ocupó el puesto, sería la más linda risa que he escuchado. Levante la cabeza rápidamente y la vi mirarme de una manera que no sabría definir en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué te parece si paramos un rato la lección y comes algo?-Sugirió dulcemente.

-Eh...

-Vamos.-Dijo al notar que estaba indeciso.-Te invito a un restaurante que hay a dos calles de aquí.

-No-no es necesario... Aquí tengo para preparar varias cosas.-Anuncié.

-Perfecto.-Dio un aplauso afirmativo.-Déjame cocinarte algo, entonces.

-Oh, no es necesario.-Respondí de inmediato. Puedo cocinar por mí mismo y, además, me sentiría incómodo si lo hiciera, digo, es mi departamento, ¿No se supone que soy yo quien debería darle algo de comer?

-Sí lo es, (_).-Se apresuró a replicar.-Tú tomas una parte de tu tarde y tratas de meter anatomía a mi cabeza de chorlito, ¡Y lo haces gratis!-Recalcó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo hago porque creo que eres agradable.-Era la verdad, al principio sólo quería ayudarla, pero, como dije antes, después se convirtió en un verdadero placer hacerlo.

-Bueno, yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Dónde está tu cocina?-Y me miró como si no tuviera otra opción más que decirle o ella misma la iba a encontrar.

-Es la puerta de la derecha.-Señalé la puerta pegada a la pared con mi dedo, en cuanto lo hice, caminó hacia ella e ingresó sin perder tiempo alguno. No me dio otra opción que no fuera caminar tras ella. Cuando entré por aquella puerta de doble dirección, la observé abriendo la ventana pegada a la pared izquierda del rectángulo que era el cuarto de la cocina.

Frente a la puerta, una estufa de acero inoxidable pegada a la pared descansaba en medio de dos barras que tenían la parte de arriba cubierta de una ligera capa de obsidiana, en ellas, habían varios cajones donde guardaba utensilios y cosas de cocina. Arriba de las barras había estantes con especias de un lado y del otro la alacena. En la pared derecha tenía el negro refrigerador y pegado en el había una especie de perchero de imanes donde había un delantal negro con letras en rojo que rezaban " I love my cooker" el cual ya estaba descolgando y amarrado al cuerpo de Julieta.

-Muy bien...-Comenzó a decir al tiempo en que revisaba el refrigerador y las alacenas.- ¿Te gusta la pasta, carne, verduras...?-Preguntó instándome a continuar con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Ah... Como de todo lo que encuentres aquí... Si-si es que era eso lo que preguntabas.-Sonrió satisfecha por mi respuesta.

-Perfecto. Ahora, toma asiento-Me indicó señalándome una de las bancas alrededor de la isleta que estaba en medio del lugar.- y déjame enseñarte que todas esas veces viendo _Iron Chef America_ sirvieron de algo.

Así que ahí estaba yo, observándola mientras ella revolvía, sacaba, agregaba y por más que insistía en ayudar no me dejaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera probar algunas cosas para ver si estaba bien el sazón.

Mientras, hablábamos, reíamos y bromeábamos sobre varias cosas tanto en Yale como solamente en las clases de medicina, como, por ejemplo, cómo a veces el Dr. Callahan comenzaba a dormirse mientras escribía en el pizarrón debido a su avanzada edad o cómo el pobre de Bill Harries fue puesto en ridículo cuando el mismo Doctor le pidió que explicara a la clase de forma irónica si planeaba curar la fractura en tallo verde regando con suero fisiológico.

Chiste con terminología médica que a la mayoría le causo gracia.

Menos a él.

Entre broma y broma, de pronto encontré que la comida ya estaba terminada, sin importarme su insistencia, fui yo quien puse la mesa. Coloqué platos, vasos, cubiertos, manteles, porta-vasos y una jarra de agua de sabor.

-El menú del día de hoy es...-Comenzó a decir Julieta con un graciosos acento inglés y una postura elegante y recta.-Crema de elote.-Dijo mientras me señalaba con su mano la cacerola con lo mencionado. Tenía que ser honesto, eso se veía delicioso.-Salteado de verduras.-Anunció señalando también aquello.-Y por último y no menos importante, pechugas rellenas con queso en salsa de tamarindo.-Para cuando terminó de decir el menú mi boca ya estaba por completo hecha agua. No podía esperar a probar lo que había cocinado, con sólo ver la comida se veía delicioso y a eso agregarle que olía de maravilla era una fusión delirante.-Entonces, ¿Qué desea comer usted?

-¡Todo!-Exclamé como si mí estómago hablara por mí, cuando vi la forma sorprendida pero alegre en que me veía me sonrojé levemente.-T-todo se ve... Se ve bas-bastante bien.

-Hahahaha, de acuerdo.-Me sonrojé aún más al escucharla reírse de mí.-Pásame tu plato o la cosa que tengas en tu estómago va a enfurecer.-Con algo de pena hice lo que me pidió y en automático comenzó a servir un poco de aquella crema que olía delicioso, luego tomó mi cuchara, tomó un poco y la acercó a mi boca, la vi con duda y simplemente me sonrió.-Primero tengo que ver si te gustará. Ahora abre.-Indicó amablemente, supongo que podría hacerlo ya que, sinceramente, no hacerlo sería grosero. Abrí la boca y tomé lo que había en la cuchara, pero no me dejaron disfrutarlo a gusto, ¿Por qué? Bueno...

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan...?-Jeff hacía su entrada a la cocina, al parecer había hecho uso de la copia de la llave que le di y se había quedado atónito viendo la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina. De repente todo se volvió incómodo.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-Ambas miradas se posaron en mí y yo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Me apresuré a terminar el bocado y responder algo, lo que sea.

-Hey, Jeff. No te esperaba...-Genial, esto se hizo aún más incómodo.-Déjenme presentarlos, Julieta, él es Jeff Sterling. Jeff, ella es Julieta Criss.

-Mucho gusto.-Muy amable y amigable, ella se acercó a mi rubio amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Estábamos por iniciar a comer, ¿Te nos unes?

-Oh, no.-Dijo de inmediato.-No quiero interrumpir nada. De hecho, creo que debería...-Y señaló hacia la puerta.

-No seas tonto, Jeff.-Me apresuré a decir.

-Sí, no interrumpes nada.-Completó la peli negra.

-Si es así, entonces creo que sí acepto.-Ni tardo ni perezoso tomó asiento en el otro banco de la isleta.- Vengo con hambre y eso huele delicioso.

-Julieta lo hizo.-Anuncié de inmediato mientras me levantaba y le pasaba otro plato a la oji café para que le sirviera mientras yo ponía lo que faltaba para que una persona, en este caso Jeff, se uniera a nosotros.-Y es lo más delicioso que he probado.

-Está exagerando.-Replicó rápidamente mirando a Jeff por sobre el hombro mientras le servía pasta.

-Pues ya veré yo.-Respondió relamiéndose los labios. Cuando terminó de servirnos a ambos, ella se sirvió y comenzamos todos a comer.

Así se pasó el rato, entre comidas, risas, anécdotas y esas cosas. Jeff y Julieta hablaban entusiasmados de recetas de cocina, parece que esos dos se van a llevar bien.

-Como sea,-Dijo Jeff.-esto estuvo increíble.-Halagó señalando su plato vacío y casi completamente limpio.

-Muchas gracias.-Respondió con un sonrojo.

-Yo creo que ya está lista para casarse.-Comento dándole un leve golpecito en su hombro de forma amigable.

-Pero cásate con (_), así puedo venir a verlos y comer.-Agregó de broma, pero sólo hizo que ambos nos pusiéramos tensos, nos pusiéramos rojos y tratáramos de evitar la mirada del otro cuando sabíamos que estaba sobre nosotros. El rubio, por completo ajeno a esto, suspiró satisfecho y puso ambas manos en su abdomen.

-Creo que primero nos merecemos unas citas, ¿No lo crees?-Respondió la peli negra siguiendo la broma. Jeff soltó una carcajada.

-Y, en dado caso, Jeff,-Hablé ganando la atención de ambos.-no compartiría la deliciosa comida de mi futura esposa contigo.

-¿Ah, si?-El rubio me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, luego comenzó a hacer círculos y taches en el aire.-Pues maldigo esa Unión entonces.

Los tres comenzamos a reír por su comentario bastante divertido.

-Bueno, como (_) puso la comida y Julieta la preparó, ¿Qué les parece si yo invito el postre?

-Ya era hora de que aportaras algo.-Inquirí con burla.

-Cállate, latino.-Ordenó mientras se paraba de su silla.-Vuelvo enseguida.-Y sin más que decir, salió de la cocina y podría presumir que también del departamento para ir sin problemas a comprar el postre.

Pero dentro de la cocina había un poco de incomodidad. Todo gracias al estúpido comentario del ex-Warbler.

-(_)...-Llamó la oji café recibiendo de inmediato mi atención.-Desde hace poco he estado queriendo preguntarte algo.

-Oh, sí. Adelante.-Y le di una de mis mejores sonrisas, a lo mejor así se le quitaba un poco los nervios que se le veían ligeramente.

-Eh... Bueno, me invitaron a un pequeño baile en casa de un chico que es amigo mío. Se supone que tengo que llevar a alguien y pensé en llevarte a ti.

-¿A mí?-Repetí sorprendido mientras me señalaba.

-Sí, a ti.-Reafirmo y sonrió divertida.

-Co-¿Cómo una...? ¿Una cita?

-Pues serás mi futuro esposo, ¿No?-Dijo y me guiñó el ojo. No sé qué cara pude haber puesto, pero comenzó a reírse bastante.-No, (_). Sólo como amigos.-En cuanto lo dijo me relajé considerablemente.

-Pero... ¿Por qué yo?-Pregunté aún incrédulo.

-Bueno, eres muy responsable, puntual y agradable.-Comenzó a enumerar.-Además de que bailas muy bien.-En cuanto dijo eso me sonrojé violentamente, recordar todos los pasos que había hecho y, más importante, con QUIEN lo había hecho era algo que me ponía nervioso. Aún no sé cómo es que los hice.-Por cierto, vaya beso que te dio Quinn.-Y justo cuando pensé que no podía estar más nervioso llega ese comentario que logró que me ahogara con mi propia saliva. -¿Estás bien?-Como pude y aun tosiendo le hice señas de que todo se hallaba bien.

-Sí-sí... Todo bien.-Logré decir una vez controlé la tos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Me acompañas?

-Eh...-Me rasque la nuca.-Es que esos eventos no son muy mi estilo...

-¡Por favor!-Suplicó juntando sus palmas.

-Déjame pensarlo... ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Jeff llegó poco tiempo después con un pastel de helado, comimos y seguimos riéndonos, luego Julieta se tuvo que ir ya que era algo tarde; Jeff y yo nos ofrecimos a acompañarla pero descubrieron que viven por la misma zona así que terminaron compartiendo taxi.

Me senté en el sillón mientras tomaba mi libro de medicina y comenzaba a darle una hojeada... Profunda... De varias horas... Insufribles y tediosas horas... Insufribles, tediosas e inaguanta...

¡Oh! Suena mi teléfono.

No pierdo mucho tiempo en ir a contestarlo, cuando veo la pantalla me doy cuenta de que ya sería raro si no hubiera recibido su llamada.

-¿Qué?-Contesto.

-_Sucio latino travieso, ¿Vas a cambiar a una diosa rubia por una sexy morena?-_¿Lo ven? Sería muy raro.

-¿De qué hablas, Jeff?

-_No te hagas el tonto, no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre ustedes dos._

-A ver, déjame aclararte algo. No. 1: No hay nada que ver entre Julieta y yo. No. 2: No voy a cambiar a nadie porque no hay nadie a quien cambiar.

-_¡Oh, vamos!-_Exclamó.-_Si es obvio que entre ustedes dos hay química. Y no te pongas en plan "Oh, no tengo a nadie",-_Dijo tratando de imitar mi tono de voz.-_yo te dije que le dijeras a Quinn sobre las flores y el pequeño no lo ha hecho._

-¡No es mi culpa!-Me defendí lanzando mi brazo hacia arriba a pesar de que sabía que no me estaba viendo.-Esta semana no hemos podido hablar mas que por teléfono y quisiera hacerlo en persona. Además, ¿Qué tiene que quiera pasar tiempo con Julieta?

_-Bueno, tampoco estoy diciendo que me desagrade.-_Aclaró.-_Es más, si la cosa no funciona con Fabray (Que lo creo imposible)-_Rodé los ojos por su comentario.-, _creo que ella sería una muy buena opción para seguir adelante._

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunté confundido.

-_¿Qué no te das cuenta? Es agradable, carismática, inteligente y tiene unas grandes..._

-¡Jeff!

-_¡Iba a decir "ideas"!, ¿Quién te crees que soy?-_Reclamó_._

_-_Lo lamento... Es sólo que puedes ser un pervertido cuando quie...

-_Si... No importa.-_Me interrumpió.-_ Decía que tiene unas grandes ideas artísticas y, lo más importante..._

_-_¿Qué?

_-Necesitas preguntarme.-_ Respondió en tono juguetón.

-Lo acabo de hacer.

-_Pregúntame correctamente.-_Dijo y yo suspiré cansado.

-¿Qué es lo más importante?

-_Lo más importante es... Es que cree que eres lindo.-_Sonrojo nivel tomate de inmediato en mi cara. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que una chica me creía "Lindo" (No guapo, no sexy, no atractivo) mis mejillas se encendían sea quien sea.

_-_Y-¿Yo?-Me señalé a mí mismo como si el ex-Warbler pudiera verme.

-_Sí, tú_.-Afirmó.-_Además de que...-_Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi laptop indicando que me requerían para una video-llamada_.-¿Qué es eso que suena?_

-Parece ser una video-llamada... A lo mejor es Quinn.-Pensé en voz alta.

-_Si es así entonces te dejo. Espero que la rubia te devuelva a Quinnlandia._

-Adiós, Jeff.-Rodé los ojos antes de colgarle. Después de guardar mi celular, caminé a mi escritorio donde ponía mi computadora con el corazón palpitando a mil, la sola idea de que el usuario de Quinn apareciera en mi pantalla siempre ha sido algo que me ponía nervioso.

Me senté en la silla, me acomodé ligeramente el cabello y cuando levanté la pantalla de la laptop me encuentro con que...

_* _GoldenStar_ _solicita una video-llamada.*_

Bueno, no era Quinn... No me tardé más tiempo en contestar. En cuanto lo hice, lo primero que noté fue que estaban frente a la pantalla Kurt y Rachel, lo segundo fue que la diva parecía algo decaída cosa que me preocupó, si algo sabía o había aprendido, era que Rachel Berry siempre tenía fuerzas para todo y más.

-Hey, chicos.-Saludé con amabilidad y mostrando una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola, (_).-Dijo Rachel tratando de parecer natural, mientras que Kurt sólo me saludó con una sonrisa amable.

Esperé un rato en silencio a que ellos dijeran alguna palabra ya que, por lo que veo, querían decirme algo pero no se atrevían a hacerlo.

-¿No piensas decirle?-Por fin fue Kurt quien rompió este confuso silencio.

-Sí lo haré, es sólo que considero prudente primero...

-Rachel piensa que es muy joven para interpretar a Fanny Brice.-La interrumpió el chico.

-¡No lo creo, yo lo sé!, ¿De acuerdo?-Exclamó ella.-Miren... Escuché al director decir que era muy joven para el papel y que eso le preocupaba.

-Pues es que sí eres joven.-Le dije ganándome ambas miradas fulminantes.-No me miren así, no me dejaron terminar.-Me apresuré a aclarar.-Decía que sí, eres joven, ¿Pero no es eso mejor?

-Es lo que te estoy diciendo.-Alegó Kurt señalando hacia la pantalla y mirando a Rachel quien parecía dividida.

-Claro que no importa que tan joven seas si no tienes vitalidad.-Añadí a mi explicación.-Tienes una voz increíble, pero tienes que ir con el director y patearle el trasero con tu vitalidad.-Bromeé un poco antes de darle el verdadero discurso sobre lo talentosa que es y cómo la edad sólo era algo extra cuando...

-Tienes razón...-Dijo interrumpiendo todo lo que estaba pensando.-Ser joven es un factor que me da ventaja. Puedo trabajar más intensamente que las actuales estrellas de Brodway...

-Ah... Exacto.-Afirmé con una sonrisa, feliz de que mi explicación pudiera ayudar en algo.-Ahora sólo tienes que...

-Demostrarlo.-Completó por mí. Me limité a asentir mientras veía que ambas divas ya estaban más relajadas.-Eres increíble, (_).

-No fue para tanto.-Dije con un sonrojo. Kurt iba a decir algo cuando...

-Lady Hummel, necesito que...-Santana abría la cortina que separaba los cuartos (según entendí) y caminaba hacia donde estaba la computadora.- ¡Teto! ¿Y ese milagro?-Exclama como si de verdad fuera raro que les llamara.

-Hola, Santana.-Saludo con un movimiento de manos.- ¿Qué cuentas?

-Que... Necesito hablar contigo.-Abrí la boca para decir algo pero fui interrumpido por la mano latina pidiéndome un momento.-Pero no ahora, será después. Por lo mientras necesito que Kurt y yo tengamos una conversión.

-Por última vez, Santana, no pienso darte más espacio en donde guardo mis tratamientos faciales.-Respondió el chico de inmediato.

-Eso es otro asunto,-Replicó Santana restándole importancia a aquello.- tú sólo ven.-Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir "Pío" al pobre porque ya lo estaba jalando fuera del lugar, se despidió rápidamente de mí y desapareció tras la cortina.

Rachel suspiro.

-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?-Preguntó con su típica sonrisa.-Ya ni siquiera te pregunté por pensar en mis problemas.

-No te preocupes.-Le dije sinceramente.-Y... Me va bien, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo algo pesado de los tipos infecciones cutáneas que me está llevando algo de tiempo.

-Que mal...

-Algo.

-¿Y qué tal todo con Quinn?-La pregunta me descolocó un poco.

-Eh... -Me rasqué la nuca.-Pues no la he visto desde que llegamos de New York y...

-Y no le has dicho que te gusta.-Podría asegurar que dejé de respirar por completo después de esa afirmación, abrí los ojos cual platos y la boca se me secó. Comencé a reírme nerviosamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dije entre risas.-A mí no me gusta...

-Ni siquiera trates de engañarme.-Me frenó.-Las chicas tenemos ese sexto sentido para saber a quién le gusta quién. Además, lo veo en tus ojos, (_).-Su sonrisa se transformó a una dulce, comprensiva y amable.-La miras de una forma en que jamás nadie la miró antes, es de la misma forma en que Finn me mira, es por eso que sé diferenciarla.-Sonreí de lado algo desganado.

-¿Y eso qué importa?-Le pregunté agachando la mirada.-Es claro que ella no siente lo mismo.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No, pero...

-¡Definitivamente siente lo mismo!-Exclamó segura.- ¿Recuerdas en la fiesta cuando llegó esa chica rubia y comenzó a coquetearte?

-Sí... Te luciste en esa vez.

-Gracias, pero sólo por esta vez no le daré el crédito a mis habilidades como futura actriz de Brodway. De hecho, estaba bastante asombrada por tu fiesta como para notar que necesitabas que interviniera.

-¿Y entonces cómo te diste cuenta?

-Miré a Quinn.-Respondió.-La mirada que le dirigía a esa pobre chica no se compara a ninguna que haya visto antes, y créeme que yo tengo experiencia en esa área.-Bromeó.

-¿Experiencia?

-Eso no importa, -Me dijo.-cree en mi cuando te digo que le gustas, (_). Es sólo que es bastante testaruda para admitir algunas cosas.

-¿Entonces tú crees que tenga una oportunidad?

-Tienes más que eso, pero tienes que ir con Fabray y patearle el trasero tomando esa oportunidad.-Dijo haciendo suyas las palabras que le dije hace tan sólo unos momentos pero variándole ciertas cosas.

-S-supongo que tienes razón...

-Tú sólo toma la primer oportunidad que tengas y dile lo que sientes.-Sugirió con ánimos.-Puedes recurrir a mí para cualquier consejo o idea que necesites porque, como has de saber, al menos en citas tengo bastante imaginación y he visto bastantes películas románticas para saber qué hacer, además de que conozco a Quinn desde hace ya tiempo y...

-Rachel...-Detuve su verborragia, como le decían algunos. Al pronunciar su nombre dejó de hablar y me dio su completa atención.-Gracias...

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

XxxxxxxxX

Esa noche no pude dormir. Estaba lo suficientemente cansado después de pasar horas frente al computador haciendo el ensayo pedido, estudiar para el examen parcial de embriología, y el resumen de dos bloques de historia de la medicina y aun así no podía pegar el ojo en ningún momento.

El sólo hecho de pensar en que mañana iré a ver a Quinn de frente para decirle el significado de las flores que le di hacía a mi corazón ir a mil por hora. Eso y recordar que, hace unos días, me habló invitándome a salir al parque; al parecer había una obra el sábado y quería verla... Además de que tenía noticias nuevas.

Puse mis brazos tras mi cabeza... "Noticias nuevas", había un mal presentimiento rondando por mi cabeza desde que dijo esas palabras. Era como si supiera que, lo que sea que me dijera, no me va a gustar en lo más mínimo. Traté de convencerme de lo contrario, si fuera algo malo ya me lo habría dicho, ¿No?

Claro que todo dependía de nuestra definición de "Malo".

Gire para ponerme de lado y ver la foto en aquel portarretratos, era la imagen de Quinn, Penny y yo en el hospital la primera vez que llevé a la rubia allá. La tomé y la alcé para poder mirarla. La contemplé fijamente por un buen rato, sus hermosos ojos, esa encantadora sonrisa... Esos labios...

Era hermosa, ES hermosa. Cualquiera con dos ojos funcionales y tres neuronas lo sabría y, luego... Estaba yo.

Yo era... Yo. Con eso es más que suficiente para desanimarme.

Toda la gente que conocía me decía que Quinn estaba interesada en mí, pero, ¿Realmente lo estaba? Con ella no sé dónde estoy parado, por momentos veo que puede ser cierto todo lo que dicen y en otros... Veo que ni de chiste. No sé si quiere que dé un paso o quiere que lo retroceda, no sé si sólo dirá "Yo también." o agregará el "pero como amigos".

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?-Susurré mientras acariciaba su imagen antes de ponerla de vuelta en su lugar y cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir de una vez por todas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ahora, ahí estaba yo, con paso decidido por fuera pero vacilante y sumamente nervioso por dentro, recorriendo los pasillos limpios y llenos de gente de Yale directo a un punto en específico. Acomodé mis gafas, tragué saliva y cuando di la vuelta ahí estaba...

Pero no sola. Había un sujeto con ella, su cabello era castaño y pulcramente peinado, vestía en un pantalón impecable color negro, zapatos brillosos y suéter grueso una camisa azul limpia e Inmaculada el cual la tomaba tranquilamente de la cintura. ¿Por qué demonios la estaba tomando de la cintura?

Estaba tratando de decidir entre ir allá y averiguarlo personalmente o alejarme y evitar esa información. Quería ambas cosas por igual...

Decidí dar media vuelta y caminar lejos pero justo cuando había avanzado un par de pasos...

-¡(_)!-La oí llamarme. Me detuve mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, me tensaba y me maldecía por no echarme a correr antes de que siquiera me notara.

Escuché sus pasos yendo en mi dirección, por cada *_plac, plac, plac* _que escuchaba mi corazón latía tanto como un tambor en plena ceremonia de sacrificio de vírgenes. Me di la vuelta lentamente y le di a Quinn lo que, en ese momento sentía, era la sonrisa más incómoda que le di a alguien...

Sonrisa que no se borró luego de verla por completo.

Mallas negras ajustadas, botas cafés, chamarra gris y cabello en media cola era el conjunto que aquella hermosa mujer había elegido para usar y ahora me sentía el doble de incómodo por estar incómodo, nervioso y estupidisado en el mismo momento.

-¡Ho-Hola, Quinn!, ¡¿No es esta una hermosa mañana?!-Exclamé con tanto entusiasmo que varias personas me voltearon a mirar extrañados.

-¿De qué hablas? Estamos a 3 grados centígrados allá afuera.-Facepalm tan fuerte como pudiera en mi cerebro, olvide que por eso yo estaba castañeando dientes por haber salido recién bañado de mi departamento, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si despierto todo sudado? Estúpidas pesadillas.

-Hehehe, sí...-Agaché la cabeza rogando que mi bufanda tapara mi sonrojo.

-(_), quisiera presentarte a alguien.-Levanto la cabeza y veo a este sujeto mirándome con sus ojos azules y sus extrañas cejas levantadas.-Él es Biff Mclntosh.-El sujeto tiende su mano hacia mi sonriendo elegante.

-Con que es el famoso (_) (A_), un placer.-Dice en cuanto devuelvo el saludo.

-¿Famoso?-Mi día mejoró un poco por la posibilidad de que Quinn le hablara de mí.

-Eres el mejor estudiante de Medicina de esta generación y me tomé la libertad de investigar tus habilidades en los deportes, eres toda una estrella en las escuelas de New York.-Comenzó a decir.-Te quería hacer una invitación pero simplemente no había nadie que pudiera darme una dirección donde buscarte. Sería más fácil si Quinn me hubiera dicho que te conoce desde antes.-Agregó mirándola acusadoramente, Quinn agachó la cabeza apenada al sentir ambas miradas sobre mi... Y ahí iba mi ilusión y mi pequeña cantidad de felicidad.

-¿Invitación para qué?-Dije para desviar definitivamente ese tema.

-Estoy en una fraternidad secreta aquí en Yale y creemos que serías un miembro valioso de ella.-Mi cara de desconcierto fue bastante evidente.-Te daré después los detalles. Por ahora debo irme.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn logrando que una extraña presión se colocara en la boca del estómago.-Hablaremos luego, (_).-Se despidió con otro apretón de manos y se fue de ahí.

¿Quién era?, ¿De dónde lo conocía?, ¿Estaban saliendo?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué no sabía que me conocía?, ¿Qué tiene él que yo no?, muchas preguntas corrían por mi cabeza en ese momento pero en cuando Quinn y yo nos quedamos a solas lo primero que salió de mi boca fue...

-¿Ese tipo me estaba investigando, Quinn?-La rubia acarició su brazo incómoda.

-Sí, bueno, eso también fue raro para mi.-Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Esa simple cosa paralizó a mi corazón y luego le dio tanta energía que sentía que estaba haciendo parkour en mi pecho.-¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó después.

-Bastante bien.-Le dije sonriendo, tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de preguntar por Biff y la relación que tenía con aquella hermosa rubia de ojos avellana.

-¿Bastante?-Cuestionó sonriendo.

-Bu-bueno, es algo que se dice...-Repliqué encogiendo mis hombros, me miró con su ceja alzada, como si sospechara que le estaba mintiendo.

~~_Narra Quinn.~~_

Oh, yo sé que me estaba mintiendo... O, bueno, tal vez no, pero era sospechosa su actitud desde que llegó con su "¡¿No es esta una hermosa mañana?!", él no era para nada así. No de ese modo.

-No te creo nada.-Le admití.

-Pero es la verdad.-Insistió.

-Como sea.-Le dije restándole importancia. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría.-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Uh oh.-Sonreí.

-Depende, ¿Qué tan malo sería para ti no ir a la obra el sábado?-Primero abrió los ojos como sopesando la idea, luego un brillo de decepción cruzó por sus ojos. Me sentí mal, pero no era mi culpa, es sólo que hubo un cambio de planes que obligaron a... Oh, genial...

Miro detrás de él y ahí viene esa... Julieta. Viene con esa sonrisa que detesto porque sé que sólo se la dirige a una persona y es exactamente a quien está viendo justo ahora y por quien camina más rápido hasta llegar junto con él.

-Hola, (_).-Coloca su mano en su hombro y cuando el latino voltea le da un beso en la mejilla.-Quinn.-Agrega en cuanto nota mi presencia recibiendo únicamente una sonrisa forzada.

-Hola, Julieta.-Saluda el moreno.-¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo venía a confirmar si me vas a acompañar el sábado o no.- ¿Disculpa?, ¿(_) ya pensaba cancelarme lo del sábado? El chico me miró apenado de reojo y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-¿Era este sábado?-Dijo ahora él como lamentando eso.

-Sí, ¿Creíste que el de la semana que viene?-Preguntó burlona.

-Eh... Sí, de hecho...-Admitió.-Pero... Creo que estoy libre también este, ¿No, Quinn?-¿Qué? ¡Yo sólo le iba a decir que la obra se posponía hasta el domingo pero que podía acompañarme a ver una película _Indie_!Pero, al parecer, le viene aún mejor que se cancelen nuestros planes para salir.

-Sí, así es...-Forcé una sonrisa.-Es que me salieron otros planes de último minuto y pues... No podía decir que no.-Reí un poco sacando con esto un poco de frustración disimulada.

-Vas a salir con...-El latino señaló levemente hacia el lugar donde se había ido Biff. Asentí con una gran sonrisa, no era mentira, me había invitado a una fiesta que harán en el punto de reunión de aquella fraternidad a la que pertenece, sólo gente exclusiva iban a ir y quería que yo fuera su acompañante. Me negué, por supuesto, salir con (_) me era más importante... Extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, lástima que no fuera recíproco.-¿Ustedes dos tienen... Como citas o algo así?-Se rascó la nuca, por otro lado, Julieta esperaba atenta mi respuesta.

-Eh... Algo así...-Admití.-Hemos compartido tiempo en las horas que tengo para comer, pero no estoy realmente segura si quiero dar el siguiente paso...-Ladeé la cabeza moviendo ligeramente mi cabello. No sabía realmente por qué, pero (_) siempre había tenido ese "no-se-qué" que me hacía sentir rara... Si él opinaba una cosa, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran y eso era algo que en toda mi vida jamás experimenté hasta ahora.

-Pu-pues parece un gran sujeto.-Habló torciendo la boca y evitando mi mirada.-Tal vez deberías darle la oportunidad.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunté tratando de esconder mi sorpresa tras otra risita.

-Hey, Quinn...-Me miró por primera vez con un brillo extraño en los ojos.-Te mereces lo mejor.-Y sonrió. Quise replicar de inmediato, comencé a pensar de repente en todos y cada uno de los defectos que podría tener Biff pero no me llegaba ninguno por ahorita (No es como si lo conociera demasiado), simplemente lo que dijo me sonaba por completo erróneo. Claro que no me dejó ni decir la primera sílaba de aquello.-Será mejor que me vaya, tenemos clase de anatomía dentro de poco.-No tienen ni idea de que tan mal sonó eso en mi cabeza y más cuando Julieta sonrió de una forma rara.

-Claro, claro...-Fui a abrazar a mi amigo como despedida, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba eso hasta este momento.-Suerte en tus clases.

-Gracias, ¿Podemos vernos el domingo?

-Hasta el domingo.

-Bye.

-Bye.

XxxxxxX

El resto de las clases pasaron sumamente rápido, por suerte me mantenían bastante ocupada como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Recordé cómo Julieta se sujetó del brazo de (_) cuando se fueron, ambos parecían de cierta forma más unidos... Mi amigo estaba interesado en esa chica así que se supone que esto es algo bueno... Pero, de alguna manera, no empezaba a agradarme la idea.

Camino a mi departamento no podía parar de pensar en qué era lo que tenía de especial esa chica, no era nada fuera de lo común. No era alta, no tenía los ojos de color, no era tan bonita, tal vez no había sido presidenta del club de celibato, tal vez no había sido miembro de algún club, no había sido cheerleader...

-Llegamos, señorita.-Anunció él conductor del taxi sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonrío para agradecerle y luego le pago lo que le corresponde. En cuanto salgo del automóvil, un mensaje de texto hace sonar a mi celular, lo saco de inmediato, tal vez (_) olvidó decirme algo o no sé, pero en cuanto lo saco la decepción me invade.

_Gracias por aceptar la invitación, no te arrepentirás.-Biff._

Eso era lo que rezaba el texto. Había rechazado en primera instancia ir a la fiesta del sábado en la casa de Biff ya que suponía que saldría con (_), pero en vista de los recientes cambios de planes, no quería quedarme un sábado por la noche sin salir, así que cuando volvió a insistir no dije que no.

Metí de vuelta el celular a mi bolsillo, mientras subía las escaleras, comenzaba a pensar en el proyecto sepia de esta semana. Todas las semanas, el profesor Marshall nos da una tarea sobre un tipo de fotografía o efectos de cámara. Esta semana es de aquel tema del que tengo que traer diez fotografías sin repetir algún otro tema que ya había presentado. Estaba no falta de inspiración, sino falta de ideas en cómo quiero la fotografía, qué va a expresar, qué usaré como modelo... Y pensando en esto estaba cuando al entrar a mi departamento y dejar colgada mi bolsa con las cosas de la escuela, mi celular comenzó a sonar con un tono que instaló una sonrisa en mi rostro.

*_Eh... ¿Ya está grabando? O-ok... Ejem... Ho-hola, soy (_)... Eh... Contesta... ¿Me?* *Vamos, dilo mejor* *¿Mejor?, ¿Hago la voz de alguna forma?* *Eh... ¡Oh!, ¡Habla como Elvis* *N-no, Quinn, yo... ... ... Ugh, ok... Aquí... Aquí voy... Hey, nena, contesta tu... Celular...* *Hahahahaha*_

Habíamos grabado ese tono para que, cuando me hablara, supiera que es él. Estábamos aburridos un día y simplemente se nos ocurrió, (_) sabe que, después de eso, contesto hasta la segunda llamada ya que me gusta mucho escuchar todo lo que grabamos.

En cuanto volvió a sonar la voz de (_), atendí la llamada.

-Hola, Elvis.-Fue mi saludo mientras me tiraba en el sofá.

-_¿En serio me vas a llamar así cada vez que contestas el celular?-_Podría asegurar que, justo ahora, está sonrojado y mirando el piso.

-Por supuesto, ya te lo había dicho, pequeño tomatito.-Respondí con una sonrisa.

-_¿Cómo lo...?_

-Soy adivina.-Interrumpí con tono burlón.

-_Claro...-_Comenzó a reír levemente.

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el honor de tu llamada?-Me levanté del sillón directo hacia la cocina para tomar una fruta o algo.

-_Nada, yo sólo... No te vi hoy mucho tiempo._-De repente una sonrisa tan grande como mi boca permitía se instaló en ella junto con un calor agradable en mi pecho. Era tan lindo...

-¿Acaso (_) me extrañaba?-Pregunté de forma juguetona mientras tomaba una pera. Tartamudeo en tres... Dos... Uno...

-_¡No!... Qui-quiero decir... S-sí... Pero... No... Yo-yo... N-n-no...-_Comencé a reír a carcajada larga alejando el celular para evitar romperle el tímpano.-_Te diviertes, ¿No es así?_

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Soltó una pequeña risa nasal.

-_¿Cómo te fue hoy? _

-Bastante bien, hoy estuve hablando con la S. F. Y.-Esas eran las siglas para "Sociedad Feminista de Yale" de la que era una miembro activa desde que entré a la escuela.-Vamos a iniciar una campaña en Yale para promover la igualdad de género entre los estudiantes y me eligieron para documentar el hecho en fotografías.

-_Que bien, Quinn... No pudieron elegir mejor fotógrafa para esto._

-¿Tú crees?

-_Yo lo sé.-_Esto era una de las cosas que me agradaban de él, que siempre parecía más seguro de mí que yo y eso, déjenme decirles, es bastante.

-También tengo un trabajo en sepia que hacer.

-_¿Del profesor Marshall?_

-Sí... Tenía pensado ir a uno de los tantos sitios de interés por aquí, como Chapel Street o Center Church, pero hay algo que no termina de gustarme...

-_¿Por qué no mejor el Grove Street Cemetery?-_Era una lástima que no pudiera ver la cara de emoción que sustituyó la que tenía antes.-_Di-digo... Con eso de que a ti te gustan los cementerios y esas cosas..._

-¡Eres un auténtico genio, (_)!, ¡Te besaría si estuvieras aquí!-Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho casi me muero, un silencio se instaló entre los dos, un silencio lleno de incomodidad que flotaba en el aire.

_-O-ok... Se-se va a hacer con mucho respeto, ¿No, Quinn?_-Dijo él como si hubiera decidido ignorar mi comentario anterior.

-Por supuesto... Sólo iremos a captar la esencia de paz que se transmite en ellos... ¿Y qué mejor que en unos tonos sepia?

-_¿Paz?, ¡Es un cementerio!-_Pude notar cierto toque de miedo en su voz. Sonreí divertida.

-¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez captamos la imagen de un alma en pena... Que nos perseguirá toda la eternidad por haber interrumpido su lugar de descanso.-Me burlé.

-_Si eso pasa te prometo que me suicido, le pido perdón al fantasma y entre ambos te torturaremos._

_-_¡Ja!, ¿Qué podría hacerme alguien tan dulce como tú?

-_Pu-pues...-_Se escuchaba como siempre que alguien lo retaba a hacer algo, envalentonado pero ligeramente molesto.- _¡Puedo jalarte los pies!_

_-_No creo que quieras, huelen a queso.-Repliqué divertida.

-_Wow... ¿La Srita. "Debo-oler-perfecto-en-toda-ocasión" acaba de admitir que sus pies huelen a queso?-_Bromeó haciendo suyas las palabras que yo misma le dije cuando solamente para fastidiarlo lo obligué a quedarse conmigo en una perfumería oliendo todas y cada una de las pruebas hasta que el pobre estaba mareado.

-No puedes culparme, un Casper latino quiere jalarme los pies.

-_Casper latino... Punto para Fabray._-Refunfuñó fingiendo molestia.

-Jajajaja eres tan fácil de vencer...

-_Muérdeme... Además, ¿Por qué tendría que estar yo maldito si el trabajo lo harás tú?_

_-_Estoy segura que mi lindo amigo latino de Yale me va a acompañar a tan bello lugar.

-_Vaaaya, que persona tan más valiente... ¿Dónde puedo conseguirme uno de esos?_

-Son edición limitada, lo siento.-Lo escuché bufar con fingida pena.-Yo tengo al único que sacaron.

-_¿Y crees poder prestármelo?-_Preguntó siguiéndome el juego.

-No, es sólo mío... -Y mucho menos de ninguna peli negra.


End file.
